SETRA
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Dialah putra yang terlahir demi membalaskan dendam ayahnya. Dialah Drupadi. Dialah Hinata Shouyou./Mahabharata AU. Pandawa!Kage (Five Kageyama) x Drupadi!Hinata/Commission for Nissa.


**Halo! Ini hasil commission pertama saya. Terima kasih untuk teteh tercinta, Nissa yang udah bermurah hati memberi saya kesempatan.**

 **Berikan beribu terima kasih untuk dia, karena hasil commission ini tak mungkin bisa dipublikasikan di sini tanpa izin darinya.**

* * *

 **SETRA**

 **KageHina**

 **Pandawa!Kageyama x Drupadi!Hinata**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.::.**

 **Karya ini merupakan komisi dari Nissa. Ide utama yang menarik ini berasal darinya.**

 **Mahabharata AU, hanya terfokus pada kisah Drupadi.**

 **Ini adalah asimilasi dari cerita versi India dan versi wayang.**

 **Terdapat perubahan dengan skala kecil hingga besar di dalam alur cerita Mahabharata di sini. Lebih lanjut akan dipaparkan dalam catatan di bawah.**

 **Semua nama tokoh Mahabrata akan menjadi nama lain karakter Haikyuu yang memerankan mereka. Sebagai contoh, Hinata di sini menjadi Drupadi, maka Drupadi adalah nama lain Hinata. (Karena memberi nama Hinata Drupadi atau Hinata 'Drupadi' Shouyou terlalu absurd.)**

 **Sifat tokoh Mahabharata yang diperankan di sini dimodifikasi dan disesuaikan dengan tokoh Haikyuu yang bersangkutan.**

 **Terakhir—Kageyama ada** **lima** **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Dendam mencambuk hati_

 _Durna kepada Drupada_

 _Dan Drupada kepada Durna_

 _Berkobarnya api suci yang syahdu_

 _Mengantarkan dua putra_

 _Penyokong dendam sang ayah_

 _Drestadyumna dan Drupadi_

XOXO

 _Dia tidak terlahir dari rahim seorang ibu._

 _Dia ada karena spora-spora dendam yang memupuk hati seorang pria. Dia ada karena karpet merah penuh jebakan tergelar menunggu diinjak di hadapannya. Dia ada karena penderitaan dan lara membuka dekapan tangan lebar-lebar untuknya._

 _Tetapi dia jugalah pelita yang telah dinanti-nanti. Sosok yang kelak akan mendampingi lima ksatria terbaik di bumi ini. Perintis penumpasan kejahatan dan kekejian di muka dunia._

 _Dialah Drupadi. Dan dialah Hinata Shouyou._

XOXO

Hinata lahir ke dunia ini dengan memikul perasaan gelap ayahandanya. Dendam yang membutakan mata, akibat ludah yang pria itu jilat sendiri.

Kekuasaan dan arogansi telah mencengkeram jiwa dan raganya, hingga titik-titik kebaikan dalam dirinya seolah menguap begitu saja.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, yang juga dikenal sebagai Drupada, adalah nama pria itu. Dulu sekali, dia berteman dengan Sawamura Daichi—sosok bernama lain Durna yang berada dalam satu perguruan dengannya.

Kasta mereka jauh berbeda. Ushijima adalah keturunan raja, sementara Sawamura hanya orang miskin yang mengembara. Namun, itu tak juga menghalangi pertemanan mereka. Dan Ushijima menuai janji, bahwa saat dia menjadi raja nanti, dia akan membagi kekayaannya pada Sawamura.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya berlalu. Ushijima telah menjadi raja. Sayang, dia bukan sahabat kecil Sawamura yang sama. Segala kekuasaan dan kerumitan hidup membuatnya berubah. Dia gelap mata. Hatinya tercemar dan mengeras. Dia menjadi lupa akan kawan lama—lupa akan janjinya pada Sawamura.

Sehingga ketika Sawamura mendatangi Kerajaan Panchala miliknya, tak ada senyuman hangat yang menerimanya. Tak ada pelukan atau jabat tangan penawar rindu. Jangankan mendekati Ushijima, Sawamura bahkan baru menggerakkan mulutnya untuk mengucap nama kawan lamanya, ketika dia terhenti oleh suara sedingin laut dalam dan seangkuh elang.

"Enyah," katanya. Singkat dan tanpa berbasa-basi. Begitu menusuk.

Tak terbayang betapa besar derita yang dirasakan Sawamura. Lupakan tentang janji—dia akan merasa sangat senang jika Ushijima mau mengingatnya. Tapi dia bahkan belum mengucapkan apapun, melakukan apapun, dan dia diusir seperti seorang pengemis bau.

Meski begitu, resolusi Sawamura semakin kuat. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan, mengembara sambil berharap mendapat naungan. Dan kesabarannya terbayar suatu hari, saat Sawamura diterima keberadaannya di Kerajaan Hastinapura, di mana para Pandawa dan Kurawa berada.

Sawamura menjadi guru di sana, mengajarkan setiap ilmu yang dia tahu kepada Pandawa dan Kurawa. Dia hidup sejahtera dan bahagia. Tetapi tak ada yang tahu, luka dalam hatinya terus berdenyut, senantiasa mengingatkannya akan perbuatan Ushijima sekian tahun yang lalu.

Dikuasai oleh hasrat untuk memberikan timbal balik yang pantas, Sawamura bertindak suatu hari. Disuruhnya Pandawa untuk membawa Ushijima dan mengikatnya di hadapan Sawamura. Ditagihnya janji lama itu di depan wajah Ushijima. Kemudian, usai sebuah pengingatan yang bijak, bahwa dia harus menjadi raja yang baik, Ushijima dilepaskannya.

Raja Panchala merasa luar biasa malu. Sawamura telah memperlakukannya seperti pecundang besar. Tak dinyana, dendam yang terbalas menumbuhkan satu lagi dendam yang lebih besar. Ushijima berniat untuk membunuh Sawamura menggunakan anaknya. Maka dilakukannya upacara Putrakama Yadnya—sebuah ritual guna mendapatkan seorang anak. Dan kelak, akan diutusnya anak itu untuk membunuh Sawamura.

Kobaran api suci muncul di hadapannya, menari-nari tenang saat ritual berlangsung. Betapa terkejutnya sang Raja saat dia melihat tidak hanya satu, melainkan dua sosok anak remaja yang melangkah keluar dari api itu.

Anak pertama adalah lelaki. Ushijima segera menaruh rasa suka dan tertarik kepadanya. Diberinya dia nama. Goshiki Tsutomu, dengan julukan Drestadyumna. Sang Raja memutuskan bahwa Goshiki yang akan membalaskan dendamnya kepada Sawamura.

Lantas, Ushijima melihat anak kedua, dan—

Dia kecewa bukan main. Anak keduanya nampak begitu lemah dan ringkih. Tubuhnya kecil dan pendek. Rambutnya terlalu cerah. Wajahnya menampakkan kenaifan. Ushijima segera menaruh benci terhadap anak tak berdosa itu.

Anak itu adalah Hinata sendiri.

Alih-alih mendapat restu, Ushijima justru memberi sebuah kutukan kepadanya. Agar selama hidupnya Hinata selalu mengalami ketidakadilan dan kesengsaraan—penderitaan dan sakit hati.

Jalan berduri yang harus Hinata lalui baru saja tergelar, tepat ketika dia datang di atas bumi sebagai putra dari Raja Ushijima.

XOXO

Bertahun-tahun lamanya Hinata hidup dengan menerima kebencian yang mendalam dari ayahnya.

Tak seperti Goshiki yang mendapat perlakuan istimewa, Hinata hampir selalu diperlakukan semena-mena. Jika pangeran kerajaan selazimnya dimanja dan dikabulkan keinginannya, apa yang terjadi pada Hinata justru sebaliknya. Dia terus diabaikan, tak pernah sekalipun diajak ayahnya bicara kecuali ada secuil perintah yang harus disampaikannya.

Hinata tak pernah makan bersama ayahnya. Tak pernah dipuji. Barangkali dia telah dianggap sama seperti pelayan. Hinata dibiarkan memasak dan mengambil makanan sendiri, mencuci baju sendiri, membersihkan kamarnya sendiri—tak ada pertolongan apapun. Bahkan, Hinata rela membersihkan dan menyapu semua sudut istana, kamar-kamar, kebun-kebun dan gudang bersarang laba-laba, semua demi mendapat sebuah pengakuan.

Dengan sikap ayahnya yang demikian, Hinata seperti bukan anaknya.

Tetapi Hinata tidak membencinya. Hatinya terlalu bersih dan baik. Meski dia adalah anak yang berapi-api, tapi perasaannya selalu lembut. Diperlakukan demikian pun dia bersabar. Bagaimanapun juga, karena Ushijima lah dia bisa berada di dunia ini. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang patut disyukurinya.

 _Suatu saat, aku akan membuktikan bahwa diriku pantas menjadi putranya._

Diulangnya kalimat itu hari demi hari tanpa bosan, tanpa harapan yang memudar, tanpa ragu. Hinata yakin bahwa Ushijima akan mengakuinya kelak, dan dia menghalau setiap prasangka buruk yang membayangi benak.

Dan Hinata menikmati kehidupannya. Tak peduli walau dia terlahir sebagai remaja dan bukan sebagai bayi sepantasnya. Walau dia tak mendapat cukup cinta dari ayahnya. Walau dia harus terus didera derita dan duka.

Tiba-tiba, pada suatu siang, Ushijima memanggil Hinata untuk menghadap dirinya. Lalu dengan nada terdingin yang pernah Hinata dengar, sang Raja menjatuhkan perintah dengan mutlak kepadanya.

"Pergi."

Hanya satu kata yang menggema keras. Kata yang sama seolah membekukan waktu dan dunia. Membuat Hinata yang berlutut di hadapan Ushijima tercenung.

"…Maaf. Apa maksud Ayahanda?" Sekian tahun mendapat sikap keras dari Ushijima membuat Hinata tidak mengulangi kesalahannya. Tak ada lagi tendensinya untuk menaikkan nada di hadapan seseorang yang terhormat.

Tatapan Ushijima begitu menusuk. Rasanya seakan dia ingin menguliti Hinata saat itu juga.

Agaknya, perintah yang bergulir dari mulutnya setelah itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada dikuliti.

"Pergilah. Keluar dari istana ini."

Hinata membelalakkan mata.

Mana mungkin, pikirnya. Ayahnya tidak mungkin berbicara seperti itu. Pastilah dia hanya salah dengar, bukan?

"Kau tidak dengar? Kubilang, enyahlah dari istana ini. Bawa barang-barangmu dan pergilah dari sini."

Bukan. Pendengarannya tidak salah.

Memang beginilah kenyataannya.

Di saat seperti inilah Hinata bertanya-tanya dengan sedih—apa gerangan kesalahan yang pernah diperbuatnya? Apa yang pernah dilakukannya terhadap Ushijima?

Kenapa—

" _Kenapa_?" lirihnya.

Kenapa dia harus mengalami semua ini?

"Karena aku tidak memerlukanmu di istana ini."

Alasannya semudah itu bagi sang Raja.

Suara Ushijima terdengar berat, tapi dia mengucapkannya dengan begitu ringan. Seakan ide mengusir anaknya bukan sesuatu yang heboh, bukan hal buruk untuk dilakukannya.

Hinata menahan isakannya. Ada anak panah imajiner yang menusuk tepat di tengah dadanya. Kepedihan menohok begitu dalam, hingga Hinata ingin menumpahkan tangisannya seketika itu.

Ayah yang begitu dia sayangi mengusirnya pergi. Dan Hinata tak ada pilihan selain menurut, menjadi anak patuh yang semestinya.

Maka hari itu juga, Hinata yang berusia sepuluh tahun mengemasi barangnya dan hengkang dari Kerajaan Panchala, untuk menetap di hutan tak jauh dari istananya. Dia bingung dan sedih dan susah, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Dijalaninya kehidupan di hutan dengan sukarela. Hinata menerima semuanya dengan lapang, dan dia menjalani hari-harinya dengan semangat.

Pengusiran Hinata berlangsung cukup lama, hingga berita mengenainya tersebar sampai ke negeri seberang, tepatnya pada telinga seorang Sugawara Koushi—pria berjuluk Kresna. Dia terkenal sebagai sosok pemimpin yang bijaksana dan berwibawa, dan memiliki hubungan keluarga yang erat dengan para Pandawa.

Maka datanglah Sugawara ke Kerajaan Panchala untuk berkunjung sekaligus menolong Hinata. Semua kebaikan yang Hinata lakukan selama hidup diceritakannya pada Ushijima.

"Hinata adalah anak yang baik," ucap Sugawara di sebuah siang. "Bukankah dia pantas mendapat hadiah seperti Goshiki?"

Di atas singgasananya, Ushijima mengerutkan kening. "Dia tidak berguna. Hanya pembawa sial."

Sugawara tak menyerah. "Hinata juga sangat penyayang. Dia adalah penerus keturunan yang sangat baik," tambahnya. "Aku mengunjunginya di hutan kemarin. Semua binatang di sana terlihat menyukainya."

"Tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia hanya bisa menjadi istri orang. Dia tak bisa berperang seperti Goshiki. Terlalu lemah."

Berkali-kali Sugawara mencoba meyakinkan Ushijima sedemikian rupa, tapi hasilnya sama juga. Usaha lisan terbukti tak berhasil. Maka dia mencoba cara lain.

Sugawara, usai beberapa kali percobaan, berhasil membujuk Ushijima untuk mengikutinya ke hutan. Dia menjelma menjadi seseorang yang mengerikan—perampok bersenjata pedang yang hendak menyerang desa di pinggiran kerajaan. Ushijima disuruhnya untuk menyaksikan dari balik pohon.

Didekatinya Hinata yang tengah duduk memangku seekor kelinci dengan penyamarannya yang mengerikan itu.

"Hei, bocah!" Suaranya menggelegar seperti halilintar. Hinata seketika melompat di tempatnya, membuat kelinci itu terbangun dan berjingkat pergi, merasakan bahaya. Menemukan bahwa seorang preman sedang mendekatinya, wajah putra dari Ushijima itu segera berubah pucat. Tubuhnya gemetar seketika.

Dengan gerakan kaku dan cepat, dia lekas berdiri untuk meladeni Sugawara. "A-Ada perlu apa?"

"Tunjukkan padaku di mana desa terdekat di sini!" pintanya dengan tidak sabar. Kakinya maju selangkah mengintimidasi. Hinata memekik dan melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menempel dengan pohon.

"D-Desa terdekat? Untuk apa kau pergi ke desa?"

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" Sugawara mengayunkan pedang di tangannya. "Kudengar desa di pinggiran kerajaan ini tidak terurus." Dia berhenti, memastikan suaranya cukup lantang untuk terdengar Ushijima. "Raja mereka tak pernah memperhatikannya. Bangunan di desa itu jelek dan tidak layak. Penduduknya tidak dilindungi. Makanya, aku akan menjarahnya!"

Biner kecokelatan Hinata membola. Dan Sugawara dapat merasakannya—sebuah perubahan. Gir-gir yang bergerak terakselerasi di dalam kepala oranye itu. Taring yang siap muncul. Cakar yang siap menyerang.

Ushijima tak tahu—tak pernah peduli untuk tahu—kehebatan anaknya, dan hari ini Sugawara akan menunjukkannya, memancing sisi istimewa Hinata yang jarang ditunjukkannya di hadapan orang lain.

Sekian detik melaju dalam keheningan. Saat Sugawara hendak bertindak lebih jauh, dia menyaksikannya—sepasang kelereng cokelat yang tertuju lurus ke hadapannya. Ada jilatan api di dalam keduanya yang terselimuti oleh ketenangan.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya," Hinata berkata dengan lebih tenang, sekarang, meskipun suaranya masih bergetar karena takut. "Kau tidak bisa menyerang desa-desa itu."

Sugawara menahan seringainya. Ini dia. Kehebatan yang tak pernah disadari oleh semua orang, bahkan Hinata sendiri.

Hinata Shouyou sesungguhnya bukan hewan kecil yang lemah.

Dan Ushijima sebentar lagi akan tahu mengapa.

"Berisik!" Sugawara menggertak kasar, mengepalkan tinjunya di depan wajah Hinata. "Cepat katakan kepadaku atau kupenggal kepalamu!"

Hinata bisa saja menurutinya. Dia boleh jadi ketakutan dan ingin terus hidup. Tindakan semudah memberitahu lokasi sebuah desa pasti bukan hal yang sulit, bukan, untuk melindungi nyawamu sendiri?

Namun, Hinata tidak melakukannya.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Masih ada getaran kecil yang merambati badan kecilnya. Tapi selanjutnya, dia berkata lantang, dengan kedua tangan membentuk kuda-kuda aneh, "T-Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyerang mereka! La-Langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Ah, dia kembali normal lagi. Sugawara terkekeh di dalam pikirannya. Mungkin kegugupan Hinata lebih mengambil alih.

Melanjutkan aksinya, Sugawara tertawa terbahak-bahak sebagai perampok itu. "Makhluk bodoh. Untuk apa kau berkorban demi kerajaanmu? Untuk apa kau berkorban demi raja busuk yang tak pernah mengasihimu? Untuk apa kau berbuat sejauh ini demi ayah yang tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai anaknya?" Sugawara bertanya dengan suara yang mengguncang bumi. "Katakan, bocah, apa yang pernah ayahmu itu lakukan kepadamu, selain memperlakukanmu seperti rakyat jelata yang tak diundang?"

Jawaban Sugawara berupa sedetak keheningan. Drama kecilnya ini pun dia lanjutkan. Pedang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya untuk diacungkan tepat di depan mata Hinata. "Bukankah lebih baik kau hidup menyaksikan kerajaan dan ayahmu hancur, daripada hidup untuk terus dibenci?"

Hinata membisu.

Tetapi bukan. Itu bukanlah sebuah bentuk keraguan. Itu adalah amarah, karena seseorang baru saja menghina kerajaannya. Menghina ayahnya.

Dan saat dia mengangkat kepalanya kembali, Sugawara seolah dapat melihat tubuh mungil itu terbakar api. Auranya begitu kental. Berani.

"Aku mencintai kerajaan ini. Aku mencintai ayahku. Jadi, kalau aku mati demi mereka, aku tak akan pernah menyesal."

Suaranya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Burung-burung melompat-lompat dan berkicau pelan. Dedaunan pohon bergemerisik. Mereka seperti bisa mendengar Hinata—mendengar perasaan yang disampaikannya. Memahami ketulusannya.

Sugawara menahan senyumannya.

' _Raja Ushijima—kau lihat itu?_ '

Terdengar lagi bunyi gesekan yang lain, diikuti suara familier rendah yang membelah kesunyian. Memanggil sebuah nama.

"Hinata."

Hinata seperti sedang tersulap. Dia kaget bukan main dan bingung. Semua itu terlukis jelas pada rautnya—Hinata selalu gampang terbaca seperti buku terbuka.

"A-Ayahanda!"

Sugawara menolehkan kepalanya dan menyaksikan Ushijima di belakangnya, berdiri dengan tegap seperti biasanya dan berpandangan tegas. Namun, ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Sugawara tahu itu.

Begitu terkejutnya Hinata, hingga dia tak mampu mengutarakan sepatah kata pun ketika Ushijima berjalan mendekat. Rautnya begitu takut. Dia mengira telah melakukan kesalahan lain. Mengira dirinya akan disebut lemah lagi.

Padahal, dia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang selama ini pantas didapatkannya.

"Hinata," panggil Ushijima lagi, tatkala dia sampai di hadapan Hinata. Ada jeda sejenak yang penuh dengan kecanggungan. Ushijima terlalu kalut memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan dan dilakukan, dan Hinata terlalu takut.

Tetapi kemudian, walau dengan wajah datar yang biasanya, Ushijima menatap Hinata dengan sorot kerasnya, dan berkata jelas dan mantap.

"Kau telah menyelamatkan banyak orang."

Hinata terlihat begitu bingung. Matanya jelalatan, berpindah dari Sugawara yang masih menyamar ke Ushijima, dan sebaliknya. "E-Eh? Tapi, aku—perampoknya masih—"

Sugawara memilih saat itu untuk membongkar penyamarannya. Wajah garang perampok meluruh seperti lilin meleleh, berganti menjadi rupa Sugawara yang asli. Hinata dibuat semakin bingung dan panik.

"Ini aku, Hinata," katanya tenang, tertawa ringan melihat reaksi Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata semakin membola. "P-Pamanda Sugawara!?" Matanya berkedip-kedip. "Tapi—kenapa!?"

Sugawara memilih untuk diam, memberi kesempatan kepada Ushijima yang sepertinya ingin banyak berkata-kata.

"Kau berhasil membuktikan dirimu sebagai ksatria yang pantas," tambah Ushijima. "Aku mengizinkanmu untuk pulang ke istana."

Ushijima memutar badan, hingga punggung tegap menghadap pada Hinata dan Sugawara dan wajahnya terhalau dari periferal keduanya. Menyusul pernyataannya tadi, dengan nada paling final yang pernah Sugawara dengar, sang Raja melanjutkan, "Kerja bagus."

Hinata berhenti bernapas. Kemilau indah melapisi biner cokelatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Selama ini, dia memang bahagia, tapi tak pernah dia terlihat sebahagia itu.

Karena akhirnya, setelah sekian lama berjuang keras untuk menyabarkan diri, Hinata mendapatkan apa yang berhak diberikan kepadanya—kebanggaan, sekaligus kasih sayang dari ayahnya.

Meskipun Ushijima sebenarnya tak pandai mencurahkan kasihnya, Sugawara tahu pikirannya tentang Hinata telah berubah sekarang. Hati sekeras baja dilelehkan oleh panas mentari. Kebencian terkikis karena kegigihan luar biasa.

Sugawara mengulum sebuah senyum.

Hinata sesungguhnya adalah anak yang kuat. Memang betul, dia tak memegang gada atau panah atau senjata lain. Tetapi keteguhan hatinya berjalan bersama kebaikan dan kelembutannya.

Walau takdirnya adalah untuk diperistri orang, derajatnya tak lebih rendah dari ksatria. Sugawara justru berpikir—dialah sebenar-benarnya ksatria.

Dan kelak, dialah yang akan mengakhiri semua pertikaian. Menyelamatkan mereka semua.

XOXO

Saat usia Hinata menginjak angka enam belas, Ushijima mendeklarasi bahwa Hinata siap untuk mendapatkan seorang suami.

Sebelum ini, Hinata memang pernah merenungkan hal-hal semacam pernikahan. Ada kesadaran di balik batinnya bahwa dia adalah salah satu penerus Kerajaan Panchala, dan kelak dia harus menikah dengan seseorang.

Ekspektasinya sebagai seorang lelaki adalah untuk mengawini seorang putri cantik jelita. Namun, tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya buruk dalam menangani dan memakai senjata, sehingga dia harus menjadi istri orang lain, menjadi 'putri' itu sendiri.

Mengesalkan memang, pada mulanya, karena Hinata bukan kaum wanita dan dia berhak mendapat hak seperti Goshiki. Tetapi sebentar kemudian dia tersadar juga. Dia belajar untuk menerima semuanya, kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya memang tercipta demikian. Inilah sebaik-baik nasib yang didapatkannya, dan Hinata pun bersyukur alih-alih mengutuknya.

Sejak detik itu, dia memanjatkan doa baru setiap waktu. Bahwa semoga dia mendapatkan suami yang paling baik untuknya. Suami yang bijaksana, gagah berani, terampil, kuat, dan cerdas. Setiap hari, diulanginya doa itu dengan penuh harap. Penuh khusyuk.

Kemudian, atas keputusan Ushijima, diadakanlah sayembara memanah untuk mencarikan suami bagi Hinata.

Hari itu, Hinata merasa luar biasa gugup. Di hadapannya, berdiri begitu banyak orang hingga halaman istananya kini menyerupai lautan manusia. Tak dinyana, ada begitu banyak pria yang berminat untuk menjadikannya istri. Semua yang ada di sana adalah ksatria, dari kerajaan terdekat maupun terjauh, kawan maupun lawan. Kebaikan dan paras ayu Hinata agaknya telah tersebar dari mulut ke mulut, cerita demi cerita.

Hinata terpaksa berdandan demi momen penting itu. Badannya terbalut _kemben_ anggun sewarna darah dengan _jarik_ katun putih berkerlap-kerlip. Pinggangnya dipeluk oleh _stagen_ keemasan. Di atas surai senjanya, terdapat sebuah _jamang_ —ikat kepala yang berbentuk seperti mahkota—sewarna dengan _kemben_ -nya. Leher telanjangnya diaksentuasi oleh kalung makara. Pada kedua lengan atasnya terdapat sepasang _kelat bahu_ —hiasan lengan untuk menandakan jabatan—berjenis Nagamangsa; ekor naga kecil terlihat meliliti lengannya.

Putra Raja Panchala nampak benar-benar cantik hari itu, hingga siapapun yang melangkah rela terhenti hanya demi melihat paras eloknya lebih lama.

Bersama Sugawara, Hinata menyaksikan dengan cemas dari dalam istana, melongok ke kumpulan manusia di bawah sana berkali-kali. Beribu pikiran teraduk-aduk kacau di dalam kepalanya.

Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah. Bersuami. Kurang dari satu hari lagi dia akan dibawa pergi menuju kerajaan, untuk tinggal bersama suami barunya.

Suami macam apa yang akan didapatkannya? Akankah dia mendapatkan suami yang baik, sebagaimana yang tersampaikan dalam doanya? Atau dalam kasus terburuk…

"Hinata," Sugawara di sampingnya memanggil Hinata dengan nada menenangkan, mengelus kepala sosok yang dianggap anaknya sendiri itu dengan lembut. "Jangan khawatir. Kau tidak akan jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah."

Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Membuangnya lagi dengan penuh getar. "Aku—Aku hanya tidak menyangka. Ternyata secepat ini aku jadi istri orang."

"Kau takut suamimu akan mengambil keuntungan atas dirimu? Memperlakukanmu seenaknya?" Sugawara bertanya kalem.

"Tentu saja aku takut! Aku—bagaimana kalau suamiku—" Hinata menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya di udara dalam gestur tak jelas, lalu dia mendesah berat sekali lagi. Bahunya yang melemas terjatuh ke depan. "Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya lebih ingin menjadi suami orang. Bukan berarti aku menentang keputusan Ayahanda, tapi—"

"Aku tahu," sela Sugawara. "Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Bahkan di balik kesabarannya, setiap orang pasti memiliki sebuah penyesalan kecil. Tapi jangan mencemaskan nasibmu." Ada siratan serba tahu pada sudut mata Sugawara yang berkerinyut. "Aku tahu kau akan mendapatkan suami yang baik. Aku menjamin itu."

Hinata terkesiap. Bola mata terbeliak dan tangan mendekap di atas dada. "B-Benarkah? Bagaimana Pamanda Sugawara bisa seyakin itu?"

"Pokoknya, aku tahu." Sang prabu tertawa kecil. "Hanya saja, kau harus mengingat satu hal." Hinata membalikkan badan, sepenuhnya menatap Sugawara untuk mendengarkan dengan ingin tahu. Dua jari Sugawara teracung di depan wajahnya. "Hari ini, ada dua ksatria yang mampu memenangkan sayembara ini. Yang pertama adalah Iwaizumi Hajime—atau Karna. Dia datang memihak Kurawa."

Kurawa. Bukan nama yang begitu asing. Mereka justru kerap kali menjadi buah bibir banyak orang. Dan yang didengar Hinata bukan kisah menyenangkan, melainkan mengenai keburukan yang mereka perbuat.

"Wataknya bagus," Sugawara merenung, "tapi dia berada dalam lingkungan yang buruk, jadi sebisa mungkin, tolaklah dia."

"Aku akan mengingatnya." Hinata mengangguk. Sebaik apapun harum tubuhnya, orang yang berada di tengah aroma tidak enak akan terciprat aroma itu juga pada akhirnya. "Lalu—pemenang yang lain? Apa dia… yang akan jadi suamiku?"

"Pemenang yang lain—ya." Wajah Sugawara berubah menyenangkan, dibayangi kelegaan dan sesuatu yang nostalgik. "Dia datang dari keluarga dekatku. Salah satu dari Pandawa. Namanya… Arjuna. Kageyama Arjuna."

Jantung Hinata berdegup sekali lebih kencang. Kageyama. Arjuna. Nama itu saja seakan dapat menggambarkan betapa hebatnya ksatria yang dia harap akan menjadi suaminya ini.

Ini bukan kali pertama Hinata mendengar nama itu. Sosok Arjuna begitu tersohor. Dia dikenal sebagai pemanah yang sangat ulung. Banyak cerita beredar tentangnya. Tentang jiwanya yang besar, tentang keterampilan memanahnya yang hebat, tentang segala hal baik yang dia miliki.

Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya sekarang. Belum pernah dia sekali saja melihat Arjuna secara langsung. Bagaimana rupanya? Suaranya? Tingkah lakunya?

Apakah dia sebaik suami yang Hinata harapkan dalam doanya? Memiliki kelima sifat utama—bijaksana, gagah berani, terampil, kuat, dan cerdas?

"Kesampingkan hasil," lanjut Sugawara, "mari kita saksikan berjalannya sayembara terlebih dahulu."

Sugawara lalu mengantarkannya menuju balkon yang menghadap halaman, di mana singgasana Ushijima dan Hinata berada. Meski Hinata benci dipajang sedemikian rupa, tapi mau tak mau dia harus melakukannya, tak peduli seberapa besar keinginannya untuk bersembunyi saat berpasang-pasang mata penuh kagum menatapnya dari halaman.

Sayembara dimulai tak lama setelah itu. Para ksatria yang menjadi peserta harus berhasil memanah target berupa ikan dari kayu yang dipasang di atas kolam. Mereka tak diizinkan melihat target secara langsung, dan hanya diperbolehkan untuk melihat bayangan ikan kayu itu pada permukaan air kolam.

Sejujurnya, Hinata yang menjadi penonton pun merasa bahwa sayembara ini cukup berat. Peserta demi peserta gugur. Tak ada yang berhasil membidik dengan benar. Bahkan, tak ada yang bisa memungut busur panah berbobot sangat berat yang disediakan kerajaan.

Hingga kemudian, datanglah dua sosok Kurawa dari Kerajaan Hastinapura. Mereka adalah Oikawa Tooru yang berjuluk Duryudana, dan Iwaizumi Hajime—pria yang telah Sugawara peringatkan kepadanya tadi.

Hinata menahan napas. Datang. Titik terpenting dalam hidupnya telah datang. Jika dia salah mengambil tindakan, Iwaizumi atau bahkan Oikawa bisa menjadi suaminya, dan harapan Hinata untuk menikah dengan sosok ksatria sejati tak akan pernah terkabul.

Dia harus _sangat_ berhati-hati terhadap keduanya.

"Wah, wah." Oikawa berjalan membelah kerumunan dengan angkuh. Sebuah senyuman mulus merangkak pada wajahnya. "Kau terlihat sehat seperti biasa, Ushiwaka. Maksudku—Yang Mulia Ushijima."

Dari atas singgasananya, Ushijima memandangi Oikawa dengan tajam. Sinar ketidaksukaan bercampur dengan sedikit respek. "Oikawa," katanya, untuk mengakui keberadaan putra tertua dari Kurawa itu. Jika Ushijima mau meladeninya seperti itu, maka kekuatan Oikawa memang tak ada duanya.

"Aku sudah lama tak berkunjung. Tahu-tahu kau menyerahkan anakmu begitu saja untuk dijadikan istri." Sepasang netra cokelat berpindah pada Hinata, mencekam dan mengawasi. "Kalau kau tidak berhati-hati, Si Kecil yang cantik jelita itu akan jadi milikku."

 _Tidak—!_

Hinata seketika memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasakan bulu romanya berdiri. Kepala menengok, meminta pertolongan kepada Sugawara dalam diam, tapi prabu itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kalau kau seyakin itu, tunjukkan kepadaku," titah Ushijima.

"Ah, soal itu." Oikawa bergeser ke samping, menampakkan rekan yang dia bawa. Iwaizumi. "Aku mengajukan Hajime sebagai perwakilanku dalam sayembara ini. Jika dia berhasil, akulah yang akan mendapatkan Hinata Shouyou."

Semua orang bersorak tidak terima. Bagaimanapun juga, mengajukan seorang perwakilan memang dilarang dalam sayembara ini.

"Sedari awal, sayembara ini tidak adil, terutama bagi ksatria yang lihai memegang senjata selain panah!" Oikawa menaikkan nada, membungkam setiap mulut yang mencecar. Penglihatannya tak pernah lepas dari Ushijima. Seperti ada rivalitas yang telah terbentuk sejak lama di antara keduanya. "Kalau kau mengganti sayembara ini menjadi duel, bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan? Tapi lihatlah sayembara menyedihkan ini. Kau menutup kesempatan semua ksatria yang lihai berperang, seperti diriku. Bukankah disayangkan jika seorang ksatria hebat tak dapat mengikuti sayembara ini hanya karena dia tak bisa memanah?"

Ushijima tak lekas menjawab. Sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berkontemplasi, dan Hinata dibuat takut. Kalau sampai Ushijima berubah pikiran, dan Iwaizumi dapat maju, maka dia bisa memenangkannya.

Dia akan dibawa ke Kurawa, ke tempat mengerikan penuh orang-orang berwatak gelap. Dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Mengadakan represi terhadap gejolak batinnya, Hinata menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengamati pria bernama Iwaizumi itu. Garis wajahnya tegas dan maskulin. Tubuhnya tegap dan kuat. Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang mampu mengangkat panah berat itu. Belum lagi, soal bidikannya yang terkenal bisa menyaingi Arjuna…

"Iwaizumi Hajime dapat maju ke dalam sayembara."

…Apa?

Hinata membulatkan mata, menggerakkan kepalanya hingga dia dapat menatap Ushijima dengan tidak percaya.

"Tapi, dia harus berjuang untuk dirinya sendiri," sambung sang Raja. "Jika dia menang, yang akan menjadi suami Hinata adalah Iwaizumi."

Seulas senyuman puas nampak pada wajah Oikawa. "Oh, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak," katanya. "Toh pada akhirnya Hajime tidak menginginkan Hinata, dan dia akan menyerahkannya kepadaku."

Dada Hinata mencelos, menyaksikan Oikawa mendorong punggung Iwaizumi ke dalam arena tembak. Jantungnya menggempur rongga dada karena berdetak terlalu kencang. Kedua tangan merapat menjadi satu, dengan jemari saling tertaut, lalu Hinata memejamkan mata dan berdoa.

 _Tolong—tolong jangan sampai kena. Jangan sampai dia menang._

"Menangkan ini untukku, Hajime." Hinata mendengar Oikawa berujar kepada Iwaizumi seraya mengedipkan mata. Optimisme mengental dalam suara semanis madunya.

"Jangan menyuruhku, Oikawa sialan," dengus Iwaizumi.

Meski dia terlihat begitu enggan, tetapi Iwaizumi berjalan menuju arena tembak dengan penuh percaya diri. Dia pernah melalui sesuatu yang lebih berat—medan perang—dan Hinata tahu itu. Sesuatu sekecil sayembara seperti ini pasti bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

Decak kagum tertuai dari penonton tatkala Iwaizumi memungut panah yang sangat berat itu dengan mudah. Ksatria dari Kurawa itu tak terpengaruh dengan huru hara di sekelilingnya. Fokusnya menajam. Napasnya mengalir masuk dan keluar teratur, dan batinnya begitu tenang hingga rasanya dia mampu berjalan meniti air.

Lantas, dia mulai menarik busur.

Mata Hinata semakin erat terpejam. Doanya semakin deras dan keras. _Kumohon, jangan sampai dia menang. Kumohon—_

Anak panah terlepas secepat kilat, menancap pada ikan kayu.

Segalanya hening dalam ketidakpercayaan, tersihir oleh apa yang baru saja terjadi, kemudian—

Sorak sorai. Halaman istana terguncang oleh riuh rendah berbagai jenis suara. Senang maupun sedih, bahagia maupun kecewa. Tenang maupun gusar.

Iwaizumi Hajime memenangkan sayembara. Dan dia berhak membawa Hinata sebagai istrinya sekarang.

Hinata menatap hampa ikan kayu yang oleng di bawah seutas kawat itu, bagian sisinya bolong terkena lesatan anak panah yang kuat dan cepat.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Hinata menatap Sugawara dengan panik. _Aku tidak mau—tidak mau menjadi istri keduanya!_

Sugawara, dengan langkah lebar dan elegan, berjalan mendekati Hinata, membungkuk untuk berbisik pada telinganya. "Tolak dia, Hinata."

Otak Hinata seperti sedang berhenti. Maka dicernanya tutur kata Sugawara dengan begitu lambat. "Eh?"

Apakah hal seperti itu diperbolehkan? Apakah Hinata yang hanya seorang calon istri ini memang diperkenankan menolak?

"Kau berhak melakukannya. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin, tolaklah dia." Sugawara seakan dapat membaca pikirannya—dia selalu bisa melakukan itu sejak dulu. "Katakanlah dengan keras, bahwa Iwaizumi adalah anak kusir."

Tapi, apa pantas baginya untuk berkata demikian—menggubah-gubah strata sosial seseorang?

Hinata menelan ludah kering. Menatap bergantian dari Sugawara menuju kerumunan di bawah, lalu pada Sugawara lagi. Keraguan meresapi benaknya. Walau begitu, pada akhirnya dia mengangguk juga. "Aku… Baiklah. Akan kulakukan."

Putra bungsu Ushijima terdiam sejenak, seakan tak yakin harus melakukan apa. Kemudian dia berdiri, dengan kedua tangan terkepal dan bahu menegang, menyita perhatian semua orang di sela-sela guncangan batin mereka terhadap keberhasilan Iwaizumi tadi.

"Bolehkah aku berbicara sesuatu?" Hinata berkata tenang, dengan suara rendahnya yang hanya muncul sesekali. Dagunya terangkat ke depan dan pandangannya lurus. Ada begitu banyak hal yang berlarian dalam benaknya sekarang, tapi dia berusaha menekannya.

Dia tidak boleh gagal di sini. Jika sampai itu terjadi…

Hinata meringis ngeri.

"Silakan," Ushijima memberikan izin dari sampingnya tanpa banyak bertanya.

Hinata mengangguk, kembali menatap ke depan, dan membiarkan matanya mendarat pada dua orang dari pihak Kurawa tadi. "Aku—Aku tidak ingin menjadi istri Iwaizumi Hajime karena dia anak kusir."

Beban invisibel seakan terangkat dari Hinata pada detik di mana kalimat itu terhembus. Bersamaan dengan itu, efek yang didatangkannya juga tak kalah besar.

Semua nyawa terhenyak. Mulut-mulut mendengung dan berbisik. Oikawa bahkan hanya dapat membiarkan rahangnya merosot. Namun, yang paling terlihat terganggu dari perkataan itu adalah Iwaizumi sendiri.

"Sadarkah kau, Hinata? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan adalah sebuah penghinaan."

Suara Iwaizumi seakan teraktualisasi menjadi salah satu anak panahnya, yang diarahkan pada Hinata dan menusuk jiwanya hingga berdarah-darah. Dia terdengar begitu murka.

Sesungguhnya, Hinata juga tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Andai dia bisa berlutut meminta maaf di hadapan Iwaizumi, dia akan melakukannya sekarang.

"Lalu, kau ingin berkata kalau yang pantas menikahimu hanya para ksatria dari kaum bangsawan?" Iwaizumi menekuk kedua alisnya. Dengan nada meninggi, dia menambahkan, "Untuk kali ini saja, aku setuju dengan Oikawa. Sejak awal, sayembara ini memang merupakan sebuah penghinaan. Bagi ksatria, bagi pemanah, dan bagi rakyat jelata."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghina," potong Hinata, mendorong dirinya untuk tak gentar di bawah amarah Iwaizumi. "Aku hanya ingin mencari orang yang tepat. Dan kau—kau bukanlah orangnya. Aku berhak menolakmu, dan salah satu alasannya adalah itu—karena kau anak kusir. Hanya itu saja."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau membawa-bawa kastaku?"

Hinata membuang muka. "Karena aku—aku tidak mau menjadi istrimu. Maaf, Iwaizumi, tapi percayalah, bukan maksud hatiku untuk menghinamu. Kalau aku memang menghinamu, aku bersumpah matahari akan membakarku sekarang juga."

Sejenak setelah Hinata berucap, matahari di atas langit membesar. Orang-orang berteriak ketakutan. Untuk sesaat, udara terasa begitu membakar. Luar biasa panas, hingga manusia menggeliat seperti cacing. Tetapi Hinata tenang-tenang saja. Panas itu tak mencapai dirinya barang sejilat pun.

Detik-detik yang menyiksa berlalu. Matahari pun kembali ke dalam ukurannya yang biasa. Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Nah. Aku tidak berbohong, bukan?"

Iwaizumi tak mampu berkata-kata. Dengan wajah bercucuran peluh, dia menunduk, dan mengaku dengan berbesar jiwa, "Baiklah. Kau tidak berbohong."

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan," Ushijima mendeklarasi, "Iwaizumi Hajime telah gagal."

Iwaizumi menggaruk belakang kepalanya santai. "Baiklah. Menang atau kalah, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Hinata. Tidak masalah." Wajahnya terpaling pada Oikawa yang masih mematung. "Sepertinya, sudah saatnya kita pulang, Oikawa. Ayo."

Yang ditarik tak mau bergerak, seolah kedua kakinya dipaku pada tanah.

"Tunggu—Tunggu sebentar. Kau tidak menyebutkan sama sekali bahwa Hinata berhak menolak." Oikawa memicingkan mata. Netranya memantulkan curiga yang dalam. "Bukankah itu juga tidak adil? Untuk apa ksatria berusaha keras-keras jika pada akhirnya dia ditolak?"

"Oikawa," Ushijima menopang kepalanya di atas tangan. "Hinata berhak untuk menentukan dan memilih suaminya. Yang tidak berhak berbicara adalah dirimu."

Beberapa kepala manggut-manggut. Beberapa lagi mulai berani menyuarakan protes, bahkan segelintir mengusir frontal. Oikawa semakin terpojok.

"Ini—Ini semua omong kosong." Oikawa menggeleng. Dalamnya suara itu mendatangkan gemuruh tak mengenakkan dalam hati Hinata. Amarah Oikawa tenang, tetapi sesuatu yang sangat buruk membayanginya. Inilah yang membuat Hinata menakuti Oikawa pada kali pertama melihatnya—dia mengenakan banyak topeng dan mempelitur banyak kebohongan. "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu, bahwa sayembara ini hanya permainan politik busukmu. Akan kuhancurkan segalanya."

Gumaman tertahan dari berbagai mulut pun mengudara, saat Oikawa berjalan menuju arena tembak. Ushijima memasang wajah tidak setuju, tapi tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Hinata berdiri di pinggiran balkon dengan cemas. Sugawara, dengan ketenangan yang biasanya, menyaksikan dari belakang.

Oikawa sampai di depan panah keemasan itu. Air mukanya tenang, tapi Hinata dapat melihat otot-otot tegang di balik kulitnya yang halus sempurna. Gigi-giginya beradu kuat layaknya binatang buas yang merasa terancam. Dia serius akan menghancurkan sayembara ini.

"Suga-san—"Hinata mulai memanggil orang terpercaya itu dengan panik.

Perkataannya tak selesai.

Karena selanjutnya, Hinata terlalu sibuk terpana.

Mendadak, sesuatu bergerak di sudut mata Hinata. Sekelebat warna putih, yang berhasil merampas busur panah itu sebelum Oikawa sempat memungutnya.

Hinata terbengong dan mengusap kedua matanya. Apa itu? Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya?

Semua orang sama terkejutnya. Mereka berbisik-bisik, terheran-heran.

Di tengah arena tembak, tepat di hadapan wajah kesal Oikawa Tooru, seseorang berdiri gagah. Wajahnya tersaput bayang-bayang. Terkesan mistis berkat perlindungan tudung dari jubah putih yang dikenakannya.

Siapa gerangan orang misterius itu? Sejak kapan dia berada di sana?

"Yang Mulia Ushijima," ucap sosok misterius itu dengan suara yang stabil. Entah mengapa, suara itu mendatangkan desiran hangat pada dada Hinata. "Aku ingin mengikuti sayembara ini. Mohon perkenankan diriku."

"Seorang brahmana," gumam Ushijima. "Orang yang hanya memunguti sedekah orang. Kupikir dia tidak pantas menjadi suamimu."

"Brahmana?" Hinata melipat dahi, menatap Ushijima penuh tanya sebelum memindahkan pandangannya kepada brahmana itu lagi. "Aku—sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya ada di sini."

"Itu karena dia bukan brahmana biasa," tukas Sugawara. Dia telah berdiri di samping singgasana Ushijima sekarang. "Izinkan dia ikut, Yang Mulia. Kau akan tahu mengapa."

Dengan waktu yang sangat tepat, seseorang membuka pintu balkon dengan dobrakan keras. Dia adalah Goshiki, yang sedang bertumpu pada engsel pintu dengan terengah-engah. Mukanya terkontorsi menjadi begitu aneh, menunjukkan benak yang menyimpan beribu perkataan.

Segera dia berlutut di hadapan Ushijima. "Ayahanda, aku baru saja menyelidiki brahmana itu. Dia—dia bukan brahmana biasa. Dia bahkan _bukan_ brahmana."

Ushijima menaikkan sebelah alis dengan tertarik. "Jelaskan maksudmu."

"Dia datang bersama keempat orang lainnya. Dan mereka berlima hanya menyamar sebagai brahmana. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka adalah—" Jeda yang mendramatisir. "—Pandawa. Dari Kerajaan Hastinapura. Mereka menyamar karena baru saja diperdaya Kurawa, tapi berhasil lolos. Mereka menyamar menjadi brahmana karena ingin Kurawa tetap menganggap mereka sudah mati."

Sebuah harapan meletup-letup di dalam benak Hinata. Pandawa? Benarkah Pandawa datang mengikuti sayembaranya? Jika mereka memang Pandawa, apakah ada Arjuna di sana?

Pandangan Hinata kembali melayang pada tengah halaman. Apakah sosok di sana adalah—Arjuna?

"Baiklah." Ushijima mengangguk. Melimpahkan atensi pada sosok misterius itu, dia berkata dengan lebih keras, "Aku mengizinkanmu ikut, Brahmana. Jangan kecewakan aku."

"Aku siap, Yang Mulia."

Dan brahmana misterius itu pun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kedua lekuk bahunya rileks, tetapi tegap dan kukuh. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, gerakan hati-hati dan tenang, untuk membidikkan anak panah pada sasaran. Mata setajam elangnya menghitung dan menganalisa di balik bayangan yang menimpa wajahnya.

Waktu bergulir lambat bagai putaran poros aus. Sesita atensi. Segenggam sunyi. Sedetak keras jantung.

Anak panas terlepas, melesat kencang dan yakin dan penuh presisi. Lalu—

Menancap.

Anak panah itu menancap dengan sempurna pada ikan kayu, meninggalkan setarik napas dan sekecap gumam dari berpasang-pasang mata.

Siapapun sosok misterius itu, dia berhasil memenangkan sayembara dengan begitu mudahnya.

Kegembiraan dan decak kagum segera mengerupsi.

Hinata adalah yang pertama kali bersorak girang, sebelum orang-orang di bawahnya mengikuti. Padahal, memastikan identitas brahmana itu pun belum dia lakukan, tapi entah mengapa, hatinya berkata bahwa—ini dia. Inilah orang yang tepat menjadi suaminya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Ushiwaka?" Oikawa menggeram, membungkam semua orang seketika. "Kau mengizinkan seorang brahmana yang bukan ksatria untuk menang, sementara Iwaizumi yang menjadi keluarga istana kau enyahkan? Apa yang terjadi pada otakmu itu!?"

"Memang benar," Sosok misterius itu menyela, "aku hanya seorang brahmana. Tapi, Yang Mulia dan bahkan Hinata Shouyou sendiri tahu, siapa yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi pemenang."

Oikawa benar-benar terlihat ingin membunuh brahmana itu. "Kau—"

"Cukup," Ushijima menengahi dengan nada otoriter yang mutlak. "Iwaizumi telah kalah, dan itu keputusan mutlak. Kau tidak punya hak untuk memprotes apapun lagi, Oikawa."

Kegelapan memayungi pandangan Oikawa. "Kenapa kau mati-matian membela brahmana ini?"

"Ketahuilah bahwa dia sama sekali bukan seorang brahmana," Sugawara membawa dirinya maju ke pinggiran balkon. "Dia adalah kerabat dekatku. Namanya—" Sugawara melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya dan tersenyum. "—adalah Arjuna."

Arjuna. Disebut hanya sekali, tetapi dia menggema seratus kali dalam benak Hinata.

"Dia Kageyama Arjuna. Dan dia, dari semua orang, adalah yang paling tepat untuk menjadi suami Hinata."

Bersamaan dengan kata terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut Sugawara, sang brahmana membuka tudungnya. Menampakkan surai hitam yang membingkai wajah monoton tegas dan mata biru sekeras batu. Dan—astaga, bolehkah Hinata sedikit memandanginya lebih lama?

Dia begitu _tampan_.

Hinata menahan teriakan suka citanya, menghentikan dirinya untuk melompat-lompat seperti tupai dan meninju tangannya ke udara—tidak di hadapan orang banyak begini.

Terkabul. Doanya—doanya bisa jadi terkabul.

"Kau—Bagaimana bisa—" Indra penglihat Oikawa melebar disusupi ketidakpercayaan. "Kau seharusnya sudah mati, jadi kenapa—"

"Maaf, Oikawa-san," ucap Kageyama Arjuna, lantang dan berani. "Kami tidak akan semudah itu mati. Tidak di tangan Kurawa."

Seketika di belakang Arjuna, muncul empat orang berkostum serupa. Keempat-empatnya ikut membuka tudung, dan—

Hinata megap-megap.

Nampaklah wajah yang sama. Sangat, sangat _sama_. Kelima-limanya adalah kembar, tapi di saat yang sama juga bukan kembar. Hinata dengar itu adalah sebuah kutukan yang diberikan pada ayah Pandawa—bahwa putra sang ayah akan selalu memiliki wajah identik.

Kageyama Yudistira adalah yang paling tua dari mereka. Rambutnya paling panjang, mencapai perpotongan leher dan bahunya, dan wajahnya terlihat lebih tua dan matang. Anak kedua, Kageyama Bima, berwajah mirip dengan Arjuna, tetapi lebih garang. Ada begitu banyak kerutan pada keningnya yang kelihatannya konstan. Sementara Kageyama Nakula dan Kageyama Sadewa terlihat bagai pinang dibelah dua, karena mereka betulan kembar. Wajah keduanya nampak lebih muda dari Arjuna.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan kami, Oikawa-san," Arjuna mendongakkan dagunya, mendeklarasikan keberanian dan kiat dengan mantap, "atau kau akan runtuh sendiri."

Oikawa terlihat begitu murka, tetapi Iwaizumi terlebih dulu menyeretnya pergi. Ada suatu kelegaan besar tatkala menyaksikan figur-figur Kurawa itu menghentak pergi dari sudut pandang Hinata. Entah apa yang akan terjadi apabila Iwaizumi tak bertindak. Barangkali Oikawa akan berduel dengan mereka, atau boleh jadi dia benar-benar mengacaukan sayembara ini.

Keadaan menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Arjuna dihujani ucapan selamat dan pujian atas kehebatannya. Beberapa bahkan meminta dijadikan murid—yang tentu saja ditolak ksatria yang bersangkutan karena dia mengaku dirinya sendiri bahkan masih seorang murid.

Tanpa memperpanjang adicara, Arjuna diminta naik ke balkon untuk secara resmi meminang Hinata. Dan Hinata tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini seumur hidupnya, saat seseorang dengan mata sebiru laut dalam menatapnya lurus.

"Hinata Shouyou. Maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Kedua tangan Hinata digenggam jari-jari ramping. Hinata hampir pingsan di tempat, dengan jantung yang melakukan maraton.

Mengumpulkan segenap tenaga dan keberanian yang tersisa, Hinata mengangguk. "Y-Ya. Ya, aku bersedia. Aku mau menjadi istrimu, wahai Kageyama Arjuna."

Maka siang itu juga, Hinata pun diboyong menuju Kerajaan Hastinapura di mana Pandawa berada. Sukacita memenuhi atmosfer. Walau gugup, Hinata merasa senang tiada tara jika harus menyerahkan diri kepada seorang ksatria sejati.

Namun lagi-lagi, di balik semua kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya, Hinata harus kembali diuji.

Hinata didampingi Pandawa berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan—yang agaknya adalah kamar Michimiya Yui atau Kunthi, ibu dari Yudistira, Bima, dan Arjuna. Mengenakan _kemben_ dan _jarik_ sederhana, Michimiya tengah bersemedi kala itu. Punggungnya menghadapi mereka, sehingga dia sama sekali tak melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Arjuna mengangkat suara, "Ibunda. Aku mendapatkan _hadiah_ dari sayembara di Kerajaan Panchala."

Itu adalah detik pertama segala sesuatu berjalan salah.

Michimiya yang tak ingin menghentikan semedinya pun segera berkata tanpa menoleh, "Kalau begitu, bagilah hadiah itu sama rata di antara kalian berlima."

Petir seperti sedang merambati keenam pria muda di sana.

Bagilah hadiah sama rata? Hinata harus dibagi sama rata… di antara _kelima orang_ sekaligus?

Tanpa sadar, Michimiya baru saja menyuruh anaknya untuk berpoliandri.

Begitu besar keterkejutan yang menggelegak hingga tendensi lama Hinata untuk berisik kembali muncul. Tanpa bisa menahan mulutnya, dia menjerit, "Aku—Aku akan jadi istri kelima orang sekaligus!?"

Pada titik ini, barulah Michimiya menyadari kesalahannya. Tubuhnya memutar ke belakang dengan cepat. Kelereng matanya yang membeliak mendarat di atas figur Hinata. Lantas, realisasi jatuh menimpanya perlahan-lahan, dan Michimiya menutup mulutnya.

"Astaga—Kau… Astaga." Dengan sekali tatap kepada Hinata, dia segera tahu siapa dia, dan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa yan baru saja _dikatakannya_. "Arjuna, Nak, kenapa tak kau sebutkan dari awal bahwa kau membawa seorang calon istri?"

Michimiya tak bisa menarik ucapannya. Perkataan seorang ibu kepada anaknya dianggap sakral. Keramat dan juga mutlak. Apapun yang terjadi, sang anak harus menaatinya dan menjalankannya.

Apapun yang terjadi, hadiah dari sayembara Kerajaan Panchala harus dibagi rata di antara kelima Pandawa.

—Itu berarti, Hinata harus menikah dengan kelima Pandawa.

XOXO

Hinata hampir tak bisa terlelap malam itu.

Kenyataan bahwa dia harus memiliki lima suami sekaligus masih membawa beban seberat gunung di dalam batinnya. Muncul berbagai prasangka. Berbagai pertanyaan.

Bagaimana bisa dia melayani kelima Pandawa sekaligus? Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa mencintai semua Pandawa itu dengan adil? Bagaimana jika mereka menerkamnya secara bersamaan seperti binatang buas?

…Bagaimana jika mereka memperebutkannya?

Segala tanya dalam kepalanya terus berlanjut. Sahut menyahut seperti sekawanan bebek yang digiring peternak. Tergelar infinit seperti hamparan gurun super luas. Tak ada batasnya dan tak terhentikan.

Karena pada dasarnya Hinata bukanlah orang yang bisa berpikir jernih saat dilanda kegugupan, maka waktu semalaman dia habiskan untuk mengkhawatirkan nasibnya.

Alhasil, pagi itu Hinata bangun dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Waktu tidur yang berhasil didapatkannya hanya dua jam, sementara kelelahan yang dirasakannya belum pergi juga. Semua orang mengatakan hal ini kepada Hinata waktu sarapan, menunjukkan sesuatu yang sudah jelas.

Hinata sungguh lelah.

Dan dia lebih lelah lagi saat kelima Kageyama menyeretnya ke dalam ruangan bersantai. Kekacauan baru dimulai saat itu juga.

"Hinata, temani aku bekerja setelah ini," pinta Kageyama Yudistira, putra sulung Pandawa sekaligus yang _seharusnya_ paling kalem di antara mereka.

"Oi, Kakanda bodoh!" Hinata berjengit mendengar suara Kageyama Bima yang menggelegar. Adik macam apa yang memanggil kakaknya bodoh? "Hinata harus menyuapiku cemilan setelah ini. Kakanda biasa bekerja sendiri."

"Tidak, Hinata sudah berjanji untuk bermain denganku," sanggah Kageyama Nakula, yang katanya lihai menggunakan senjata pedang.

Kageyama Sadewa tak ingin kalah dan menambahkan, "Dia juga berjanji untuk jalan-jalan denganku."

"Tunggu sebentar, kalian semua," Kageyama Arjuna menengahi. Dan saat Hinata berpikir bahwa dia berniat untuk melerai saudaranya dan memberikan solusi, dia menambahkan dengan provokatif, "Yang memenangkan sayembaranya aku, jadi akulah yang berhak mendapat hak lebih. Hinata adalah milikku."

"Hah?" Kageyama Bima maju di hadapan Arjuna dengan wajah tertekuk. "Hanya karena kau memenangkan sayembara memanah, jangan merasa sok."

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku yang memenangkannya. Jadi, Hinata milikku," jawab Arjuna semakin ngotot.

"Tidak. Dia milikku!"

"Milikku."

"Hinata tidak sudi jadi milik kalian berdua. Dia milikku!"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Nakula. Pokoknya dia milikku, bodoh!"

"Kau tidak dengar? Sejak awal, yang seharusnya memiliki Hinata adalah—"

Hinata ingin pingsan. Beginikah keseharian Pandawa, lima bersaudara yang katanya selalu akur dan kompak itu?

"Um, Kageyama—"

Kelima-limanya memenuhi panggilan Hinata, merasa namanya Kageyama, dan serempak menjawab, "Apa?"

Hari pertama bersama Pandawa, Hinata sudah merasa stres. Dalam waktu lima detik, dia kembali diabaikan dan pertengkaran kembali dilanjutkan.

"Kau berani duel denganku, hah!?"

"Tentu saja aku berani, Kakanda bodoh!"

"Adik sialan kau—"

Pertengkaran dimulai dengan begitu mudahnya. Dihentikan pula dengan semudah itu, oleh gema rendah suara rupawan yang dingin datar. Satu kata yang diucapkannya berhasil menghentikan seluruh pergerakan dalam ruangan itu.

Sebuah perintah sederhana berupa, "Hentikan."

Hinata terkesima. Kata itu tak diucapkan dengan jahat. Berbeda dengan Ushijima yang intimidatif mutlak, nada ini setenang embusan angin pagi. Ada sedikit kekesalan di dalamnya, tapi Hinata bisa merasakannya—kearifan dan wibawa.

Seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu jatuh penuh respek pada sosok yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi sambil memijit kening—pada Kageyama Yudistira yang sedari tadi terpaksa mengalah dalam perdebatan bodoh merebutkan Hinata.

"Bertengkar seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," ujarnya dengan suara kental akan kelelahan batin, "dasar saudara-saudara bodoh."

Yang dipanggil bodoh hanya diam saja, sadar bahwa kakak tertua mereka sedang tidak ingin menghadapi kenakalan mereka. Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah mereka selalu sepatuh dan setunduk ini pada kakak tertua mereka.

"Kalian tidak mendengar apa yang Ibunda katakan kemarin?" Kageyama Yudistira menegakkan punggungnya. "Kita harus membagi rata hadiah kita—dalam kasus ini Hinata."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kageyama Nakula, yang masih saling sikut dengan Bima.

"Sebenarnya mudah, kalau saja kalian tidak menjadi orang bodoh yang mengedepankan ego," Yudistira mendesah lelah. "Sekarang, Hinata, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu."

Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata melonjak gugup. "I-Iya? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Dalam keheningan yang meregang, Yudistira mengambil waktunya untuk mengamati Hinata lekat-lekat. Kedua mata biru itu menusuk Hinata, menerobos setiap lapisan tubuhnya, dan mencari. Memahami dan mencerna. Mendadak tubuh Hinata diserang tremor karena sebuah alasan yang tak dia mengerti.

Barangkali alam bawah sadarnya mengakui bahwa Yudistira adalah pemimpin mengerikan yang dapat menyamai kemampuan ayahandanya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa membagi cintamu sama rata kepada kami berlima?" tanyanya dengan demikian serius.

Suasana berubah hening. Hinata menjadi perampas atensi. Kelima Pandawa menunggu jawabannya dengan tidak sabar sementara Hinata tertunduk, bingung harus bagaimana dia menjawab. Dia tak ingin memberikan janji palsu, tetapi tak juga ingin menyakiti perasaan mereka.

Sejujurnya, semua ini bukanlah apa yang diharapkan Hinata. Dalam pikiran dan keyakinannya, Hinata sungguhan berpikir bahwa dia akan menjadi istri _seorang_ ksatria. Bukan lima orang yang memperebutkannya seperti ini. Bukan lima orang yang berwajah mengerikan—mereka selalu merengut setiap saat, kelima-limanya—dan mengatai satu sama lain bodoh.

Ekspektasi Hinata adalah sesosok suami yang lembut dan romantis. Memiliki kelima sifat utama yang selalu Hinata panjatkan dalam doanya: bijaksana, gagah perkasa, terampil, kuat, dan cerdas.

Namun, segalanya telah terjadi sekarang. Dan memandang setiap dari lima bersaudara itu membuat Hinata luluh juga. Mereka memang pemarah, _sedikit_ —Hinata agak berbohong di sini—tempramental, tetapi Hinata tahu mereka semua baik.

Mereka berbeda dengan Oikawa atau Iwaizumi yang terlihat begitu bagus dan baik dari luar, tetapi berhati gelap. Setelah memandang Pandawa, dua tokoh Kurawa itu jadi terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan.

Barangkali Hinata justru harus bersyukur karena jatuh di tangan yang lebih baik.

Mungkin, mungkin saja… Hinata tak akan keberatan untuk memberi mereka kesempatan.

"Ya," jawab Hinata pada akhirnya. "Aku yakin aku sanggup. Aku akan berusaha—" Kedua pipinya merona. "—m-mencintai kalian semua secara adil. Jadi, jika aku melakukan kesalahan sebagai seorang istri, kalian berhak mengingatkanku."

"Jawaban yang bagus." Senyuman Kageyama Yudistira setelah itu berhasil membuat Hinata melayang. "Kalau begitu, aku ada ide."

"Kakanda selalu banyak ide," gumam Sadewa.

"—Diam, Sadewa. Melanjutkan yang tadi. Aku pikir, dalam… _bermesraan_ dengan Hinata," Dan wajah Hinata semakin memerah, memikirkan hal-hal yang dimaksudnya dengan bermesraan, "kita harus saling bergiliran. Satu orang mendapat hak satu hari. Untuk urutannya, kita bisa mengundinya. Kecuali, mungkin, Arjuna, karena seperti perkataannya tadi—dia pantas mendapat hak untuk mendekati Hinata pertama kali karena telah memenangkan sayembara secara langsung."

"…Baiklah." Kageyama Bima melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku setuju. Dan bagaimana dengan ini—saat salah seorang dari kita sedang bermesraan dengan Hinata, tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengganggu. Jika ada yang mengganggu, dia akan mendapat masa pengasingan selama satu hari."

"Tumben otakmu berfungsi," gumam Nakula. Bima menyikutnya hingga dia mengerang.

"Kalian semua sepakat?" Yudistira mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap saudara-saudaranya dan Hinata secara bergantian. Setelah semuanya mengangguk, Yudistira menarik seutas senyuman—yang lebih mirip seringai. "Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan. Dan hari ini, tak ada yang bermesraan dengan Hinata. Berikan dia kesempatan untuk terbiasa di sini."

Muncul keinginan sejurus dalam relung Hinata untuk mencurahkan terima kasihnya pada sang putra sulung. Nampaknya, Yudistira telah mengetahui semuanya. Dia menyadari kantung mata Hinata, menyadari kelelahannya, kebimbangannya.

Berkemampuan analitis dan strategik luar biasa yang dipuja-puja oleh berbagai kalangan rakyat, Yudistira memanglah serba tahu.

Biasanya, Hinata merasa tak nyaman bila seseorang membaca hatinya sejauh itu. Dengan Yudistira, entah mengapa rasanya sungguh berbeda. Menyenangkan dan melegakan.

Maka, Hinata mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

Yudistira hanya membalas dengan dengusan.

Tatkala Hinata hendak melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, sang calon raja kembali memanggilnya.

"Hinata." Yudistira menatap tenang dari tempatnya duduk. "Kalau kau telah resmi menjadi istri kami, panggil kami dengan 'Kangmas'—paling tidak itu bisa menenangkan monster-monster bodoh ini."

Kangmas adalah panggilan yang… luar biasa intim menurut Hinata. Tetapi dia mengangguk walau dengan malu, menganggap persetujuan ini sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya.

Dan kehidupan Hinata di antara Pandawa baru akan berjalan pada detik itu.

XOXO

Hastinapura adalah kerajaan yang indah.

Hamparan lanskap terbentang luas dengan majestik. Bangunan-bangunannya berdiri megah dan tertata rapi. Alam pepohon dan tetumbuhan segar menghijau. Langit membiru halus dan udara yang terhembus sejernih gelas-gelas sulang di perhelatan besar. Barangkali Hinata bisa berdiam menatap pemandangan ini selama berjam-jam, hanya untuk mengaguminya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu tentang kerajaan ini?" Di sampingnya, Kageyama Arjuna bertanya dengan canggung. Bibirnya manyun dengan lucu, dan mungkin demikianlah indikasi setiap kali dia merasa malu.

Sehari setelah kesepakatan kecil mereka dibentuk, Hinata segera mendapati Arjuna berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya pagi-pagi sekali. Kedua tirai matanya bahkan belum sepenuhnya membuka, dan dia diseret sejauh ini menuju balkon di sayap kiri istana. Masih mengenakan piyama, Hinata diajak berduaan menikmati polesan indah Tuhan di atas kanvas luasnya.

"Aku cukup menyukainya." Hinata meregangkan tubuh. Kantuknya mulai surut, digantikan oleh kedamaian sejuk yang menyusupi dada. Jejatuhan embun pagi pada pagar balkon disapunya dengan ujung jari lentik. "Dan, ya. Kalian sepertinya orang-orang yang menyenangkan."

"Baguslah." Selang satu detik, Arjuna menambahkan, "Hinata bodoh."

…Hah?

Apa katanya barusan?

Hinata menengok dengan begitu cepat, sampai-sampai lehernya terasa sakit, hanya untuk memberikan tatapan tidak setuju kepada calon suaminya. "Kau memanggil orang yang akan menjadi istrimu bodoh?" desisnya.

"Yah." Arjuna berkedip, dan justru terlihat bingung. "Memang begitu kenyataannya."

Hinata mengedip skeptis. Beginikah sifat asli Arjuna yang digembor-gemborkan sebagai ksatria besar itu? Apakah ksatria besar adalah seorang suami yang memanggil istrinya bodoh dengan begitu mudahnya?

"Jahat sekali!" Hinata menjerit tidak terima. Mana peduli dia dengan topeng elegan bangsawan yang selalu digunakannya. Karena Arjuna bersikap demikian terus terang, dia juga akan bersikap apa adanya sekarang. Lantas, digugat kekesalan yang menumpuk di sudut benak yang berdebu, Hinata melanjutkan dengan cepat, "Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku bersuami lima? Kau dan perkataanmu! Jadi _kau_ yang lebih bodoh!"

Arjuna mendadak terdiam. Hinata menyadari sedetik lebih terlambat bahwa perkataannya sedikit berlebihan. Beban dari keterpaksaannya melakukan poliandri menampakkan taringnya. Bahkan Hinata sendiri tak tahu bahwa dia sedemikian tidak suka terhadap ide menikahi lima orang sekaligus.

Sedari awal, dia menginginkan Arjuna. Hanya menginginkan Arjuna seorang. Hinata tak meminta lima suami sekaligus.

Dan penyesalan serta pengandaian itu terus menggema memantul-mantul seolah benaknya adalah gua super dalam. Bahwa segala sesuatu bisa berjalan berbeda hari itu, dan Hinata menikah _hanya dengan Arjuna_ dan hidup damai.

Tetapi, mengatakannya secara gamblang di hadapan wajah Arjuna bukan hal terbaik yang telah dilakukannya. Terlebih, yang bersangkutan terlihat lebih tersakiti daripada yang Hinata duga.

Sebelum kata maaf terutarakan, Arjuna menghembus napas keras-keras. Dia memindah posisi. Punggungnya membelakangi pagar kokoh balkon dan bersandar padanya sekarang, dengan kepala terdongak ke atas.

Tatapannya lekat pada awan yang berarak tenang, tetapi Hinata tahu pikirannya berlari ke segala arah. Kemudian dia tersadar, bahwa Arjuna juga sama. Dia sama-sama memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Sama-sama berharap dalam bisu bahwa dia menginginkan Hinata untuk terikat dalam tali pernikahan _hanya dengannya_.

"Mungkin aku memang bodoh," gumamnya. "Harusnya kau menjadi milikku seorang. Tapi…"

Atmosfer berputar tidak mengenakkan seperti pusaran badai. Hinata meremas-remas garmen tidur dari sutra yang dia kenakan, mendadak merasa begitu bersalah. Tak disangkanya bahwa penyesalan Arjuna begini mendalam.

"Ayolah, Kageyama!" Hinata mencoba menghiburnya. Jika Arjuna menyadari suaranya yang pecah di sana-sini, menunjukkan kekakuan dan kebohongannya, dia tidak menyebutkan apapun. "Setidaknya, kau tetap akan menikah denganku, kan?" Barangkali kalimat menghibur ini juga ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Arjuna menggerakkan kepalanya, hingga dia menatap Hinata dari balik rambut yang berjatuhan membelai wajahnya. "…Arjuna."

Hinata memiringkan kepala. "Hah?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Arjuna," tambah sang ksatria. Sadar pipinya memanas, dia memalingkan wajah dengan ekspresi ketus.

Pemandangan itu mendatangkan debaran hangat dalam relung hati Hinata. Ingin sekali dia mengaku bahwa dirinya telah berkali-kali memanggilnya demikian di dalam hatinya, tapi dia urung. Takut hubungan mereka yang baru dimulai akan hancur.

"Aku—bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" Hinata tertawa pelan. Spiral keegoisan dalam hati berusaha dienyahkan. Dia juga tak ingin berlaku tak adil bagi keempat Pandawa lain. Jika dia memanggil suami-suaminya dengan nama kecil mereka, Hinata akan melakukannya secara bersamaan, saat kelima wajah itu hadir. "Kita bahkan belum resmi menikah."

Arjuna menggumam paham. Sepasang biner birunya bergulir menuju lantai, dan dia kembali terdiam. Memikirkan entah apa.

"Hinata," panggilnya, kali ini tanpa ejekan apapun. Kepala hitamnya terangkat kembali untuk memfiksasi Hinata dengan sebuah pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Entah ini hanya perasaannya belaka, atau Arjuna nampak begitu… pedih?

"Biarkah aku menyentuhmu."

Merah menjalari wajah Hinata secepat petasan mini yang dinyalakan. Lengan refleks melingkari tubuh sendiri sebagai bentuk proteksi. "M-Menyentuhku!? Kita belum menikah—"

"Hanya hari ini giliranku—kesempatanku untuk menyentuhmu, sebelum aku harus menunggu empat hari lagi." Arjuna menegakkan diri. Langkahnya yang lebar nan pelan meniadakan jarak di antara keduanya. Dengan manik biru yang berkilat-kilat, Arjuna memegangi pundak Hinata dan menatapnya dalam. "Karena itu biarkan aku, Hinata."

Perasaan malu berganti menjadi iba. Tak terbayang betapa besar kekecewaan Arjuna karena perkataan Michimiya yang tak disengaja. Membayangkan tambatan hati disentuh orang lain pasti menyakitkan, terlebih jika mereka adalah saudaranya sendiri.

Dengan otot-otot mengendur melepas ketegangan, Hinata menyerah di bawah tatapan determinatif Arjuna. "Aku mengerti. Kau… boleh menyentuhku. _Sedikit_."

Sehembus napas mengalir dari mulut Arjuna yang membuka.

Ketika Hinata berkontemplasi untuk menambahkan definisi 'sedikit' dan menekankannya agar Arjuna paham, tubuh mungilnya dihantam oleh sebuah gaya yang mengejutkan. Hinata hampir terjungkal ke belakang bila dia tak segera memegang sesuatu yang menerjangnya.

Jari-jari tentatif berpegangan pada fabrik piyama Arjuna. Hangat punggung lelaki itu teresap oleh ujung-ujung saraf peraba Hinata. Dan usai merasakan sepasang lengan yang mengitari tubuhnya, barulah Hinata tersadar—

Arjuna sedang memeluknya.

Dia memeluk Hinata begitu erat. Jarak yang telah tiada semakin ingin dihapusnya. Hinata direngkuh begitu dekat dan kuat. Arjuna seakan takut akan kehilangan Hinata bila dia mengendur sedikit dan sebentar saja.

Hati Hinata seperti terbelah menjadi dua menyaksikan Arjuna seperti ini.

"Kageyama." Hinata memanggil selembut mungkin. Satu tangannya naik, naik menyusuri punggung lelaki itu hingga mendarat di atas puncak kepala segelap malam, menyisir helaian rambut di sana dengan penenangan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih ada di sini."

Pegangan Arjuna semakin kencang. Hinata bersabar, mencoba bernapas sebisa mungkin dalam konstriksi hebat yang diberikan Arjuna.

"Kau tidak boleh sedih. Ksatria tidak boleh cengeng."

Barulah Arjuna merespon, dengan gumaman setengah audibel di atas kulit Hinata, "Diam, Hinata bodoh. Aku tidak cengeng."

Tawa terlepas dari balik tenggorokan Hinata. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala hitam itu. "Kau berbohong total."

"Aku tidak bohong," jawab Arjuna persisten, seperti anak kecil meminta dibelikan permen.

Hinata melegakan beban batinnya dengan sebuah hela napas yang menimpa rambut Arjuna, membuatnya menari-nari. "Aku juga—pertama kali memikirkannya, aku juga tidak suka. Aku… Sejujurnya, aku tak mau menikah dengan kelima Pandawa. Sejak aku melihatmu dalam sayembara itu, hanya kau yang kuinginkan, Arjuna."

Arjuna merengkuhnya semakin dekat. Hinata balas memeluk dengan lebih erat.

"Aku sangat tidak menyukai bagaimana nasibku berjalan. Tapi, seseorang pernah mengatakan kepadaku—di balik setiap kesusahan yang menimpamu, pasti ada kebaikan yang akan menyambutmu setelahnya." Hinata mengelus punggung Arjuna yang berangsur-angsur rileks. "Jika ada hal buruk yang tidak kita sukai, kita harus bersabar menghadapinya. Karena hal yang baik bagi kita belum tentu akan kita sukai. Siapa tahu, pernikahan kita akan mendatangkan… sesuatu? Kesombongan, misalnya. Atau malapetaka lain."

"Jadi," Arjuna mengangkat wajah dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir mengerucut, "kau bilang kalau kita tidak seharusnya menikah?"

"Bukan, bodoh. Fokus pada poin pentingnya." Hinata menjitak kepala itu pelan. "Maksudnya, siapa tahu jalan kita yang ini bisa membawa lebih banyak anugerah dan kebahagiaan. Daripada terus menyesal, menurutku, lebih baik untuk tetap percaya pada nikmat yang akan Tuhan berikan kepada kita."

Arjuna termenung sejenak. Diam memeluk tubuh mungil harum itu sementara kata demi kata dibiarkan meresap.

Pada akhirnya, dibarengi hela napas berat, dia berujar enggan, "…Kau berjanji akan tetap menyukaiku?"

Hinata kembali memerah. "T-Tentu saja aku akan tetap… menyukaimu!" gagapnya. "Jangankan tetap suka, aku yakin diriku akan semakin menyukaimu setelah kita menikah!"

Arjuna menatap menyelidik. "…Janji?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Janji!"

Sinar mentari di ufuk timur seperti kalah cerah dengan senyuman Arjuna yang tersemat dalam bahu Hinata.

XOXO

Tinggal di istana milik Pandawa cukup menyenangkan juga, Hinata rasa.

Istana dan semua penghuninya begitu ramai dan dinamis. Hinata selalu merasa terhibur dan hampir tak pernah kesepian. Ada Nishinoya dan Tanaka, pasangan prajurit terkuat di istana itu yang selalu berheboh-heboh dengan Hinata. Kemudian Azumane, salah satu prajurit terkuat yang menjadi tonggak kekuatan mereka dalam peperangan. Ada pula Yachi, pelayan pemalu dan penakut yang dapat cepat akrab dengan Hinata.

(Hinata selalu ingin berterima kasih kepadanya karena Yachi selalu bersedia dan _berhasil_ menyisir rambut bak sarang burungnya. Sungguh, belum pernah ada yang bisa melakukan itu seumur hidupnya.)

Hinata mengira, kehidupannya sebagai seorang istri—dan di atas itu, istri dari _lima orang_ —boleh jadi akan menegangkan, tetapi segalanya cukup menyenangkan di sini. Meskipun dia menikmati hari-hari tenangnya di Kerajaan Panchala, Hinata selalu mendambakan suasana meriah seperti ini.

Bahkan, Hinata menaruh kekaguman tersendiri terhadap ibu mertuanya. Michimiya adalah wanita paling lembut, bijak, dan sakti yang pernah dikenalnya. Walau dia adalah penyebab langsung Hinata bersuami lima, dia sama sekali tak membencinya. Karena di antara semua orang, Michimiya adalah sosok yang rela bersabar membimbing Hinata, menuntunnya, dan mendidiknya untuk menjadi istri yang baik.

Dia adalah sesosok ibu yang dikirimkan kepada Hinata setelah enam belas tahun hidup hanya dengan seorang ayah. Dalam waktu beberapa hari, Hinata yang belum pernah merasakan hangatnya kasih ibu berhasil diluluhkan hatinya. Sejak saat itu, Hinata tak jarang terlihat menempel di sisi Michimiya bila yang bersangkutan tidak sibuk. Barangkali wanita itu rela menyisihkan kesibukannya demi Hinata.

Tak lama setelah kedatangannya di sana, Hinata melaksanakan upacara pernikahan dengan kelima Pandawa. Tak ayal, ada begitu banyak pihak yang menentang pernikahan itu. Bagi orang-orang secara umum, poliandri dianggap sebagai sebuah dosa. Kesalahan dan kekotoran.

Namun, atas keteguhan kelima Pandawa, pernikahan itu tetap berlangsung. Bukan hanya dalam rangka menunaikan ucapan ibu mereka yang sakral, tetapi juga sebagai bentuk bakti terhadap wanita yang mengasuh mereka.

Sekarang, Hinata telah resmi menjadi istri kelima Kageyama.

Sejujurnya, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Meski tak lagi memperebutkan Hinata, kelimanya seringkali bertengkar. Topik perdebatan bisa datang dari masalah sesepele apapun. Belum lagi, masing-masing dari mereka selalu meminta diperhatikan. Cemburu bila ada yang lebih disayang.

Itu masih belum apa-apa. Karena Hinata menemukan pada suatu hari yang tentram, bahwa mereka—anehnya—luar biasa manja.

Hinata sedang duduk di tengah taman, dikelilingi kelimanya. Hari itu, mereka memutuskan untuk melewatkan waktu bersama-sama. Sesuai permintaan Pandawa, Hinata menceritakan dongeng-dongeng yang dia tahu kepada mereka. Dan setiap tanggapan lugu yang mereka keluarkan selalu berhasil mendatangkan tawa pada Hinata.

Hingga kemudian, Kageyama Bima yang sedang tiduran di sampingnya meminta dengan santainya, "Aku ingin makan buah. Suapi aku, Hinata."

Hinata hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "A-Apa?"

Bima menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Suapi aku."

Keempat Kageyama lain, tentu saja, menuai protes.

"Oi, jangan cari untung untukmu sendiri, sialan!"

"Kau harus adil, Bima."

"Bima terlalu tolol untuk bisa berlaku adil."

Selagi Bima mendamprat siapapun yang mengatakan kalimat barusan, Hinata menelan erangannya.

Tidak lagi. Tolong jangan betengkar di saat-saat seperti ini.

Kali ini, ada yang berbeda. Sebelum Hinata sempat melerai dengan enggan, kelimanya mendadak terdiam. Saling tatap, berkomunikasi lewat mata dan dari batin ke batin.

Kageyama Nakula tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Kau sudah jadi istri kita, Hinata."

Dia mengatakan sesuatu segamblang fakta bahwa seekor rusa memiliki empat kaki. Kening Hinata mengernyit. "Ya? Lalu?"

"Sudah selayaknya kau melayani kita, bodoh," tambah Sadewa ketus. "Sepertinya lumayan juga kalau kau mau menyuapiku."

"Menyuapi _kita_ ," Arjuna mengoreksi.

Yudistira mendengus, mengatur posisi duduknya seraya mengedikkan bahu. "Disuapi seorang istri kedengarannya tidak buruk."

Dan Hinata tersadar seketika itu juga bahwa—oh.

Pandawa sepertinya luar biasa kompak jika itu mengenai Hinata. Andai mereka bisa seperti ini setiap saat, mengurangi teriakan dan ejekan sia-sia, Hinata pasti tak akan dibuat begini stres.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Hinata bodoh," Bima memandang tak sabar dari tempatnya berbaring di atas rerumputan. "Suapi kita."

Siang itu Hinata habiskan dengan menyuapi kelima suaminya yang mendadak ingin dimanja seperti anak kecil.

Hinata tak habis pikir, sebenarnya. Apa yang membuat orang-orang begitu segan terhadap Pandawa? Apa yang membuat mereka tersohor, dengan begitu banyak rumor yang beredar?

Yang lebih penting—kenapa setiap mulut memanggil mereka saudara akur, padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah sebaliknya?

Suatu hari, saat Sugawara mengunjungi mereka, Hinata menanyakannya. Dan jawaban Sugawara mula-mula hanyalah ledakan tawa.

"Kau tahu, Hinata. Begini begini, mereka tak terkalahkan dan tak terganggu jika mereka bersatu." Kedua mata Sugawara berbinar, seakan segala cerita tentang Pandawa adalah sesuatu yang memberinya nyawa. "Kepandaian Yudistira dalam menyusun strategi perang, kelihaian Nakula dalam memegang senjata, kecerdasan Sadewa, dan kombinasi mematikan Bima dan Arjuna. Selama ini, semua hal itulah yang melindungi istana ini."

Menyaksikan wajah Hinata yang berubah aneh, Sugawara kembali tertawa.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya sekarang, tapi kelak kau akan menyaksikannya sendiri. Saat mereka serius dan bekerja sama, mereka benar-benar keren. Aku menjamin itu." Sugawara menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Karena itu, bersyukurlah kau telah diberkati dengan lima suami yang hebat-hebat."

Lima suami yang hebat-hebat. Hinata mengulangi kata-kata itu di dalam kepalanya, dan tersenyum sendiri.

Ah. Jadi begitu.

Jadi doanya _memang_ terkabul.

Semuanya berjalan seperti doa yang Hinata panjatkan. Dia diberkati dengan suami yang memiliki lima watak utama. Yudistira dengan kebijaksanaannya. Bima dengan kegagahannya. Arjuna dengan keterampilannya. Serta Nakula yang kuat dan Sadewa yang cerdas.

Meski semua sifat baik itu tercerai berai dalam diri lima orang pemarah, tapi Hinata dapat membayangkan. Betapa hebatnya kelima sosok itu jika mereka bersatu. Betapa hebatnya setiap dari Pandawa bila mereka bekerja sama, mengerahkan setiap kemampuan. Bersinergi.

"Suami yang hebat-hebat," ulang Hinata.

Kalimat itu terasa begitu tepat di atas lidahnya.

XOXO

Malam pertama Hinata dilaluinya dengan anak pertama Pandawa—Kageyama Yudistira.

Usai sebuah perundingan panjang, yang lagi-lagi menuai sebuah pertengkaran dan keributan baru, didapatlah keputusan bahwa saudara tertua dari Pandawa berhak melakukannya dengan Hinata pertama kali. Mereka menimbang-nimbang faktor usia dan pengalaman, dan Yudistira sebagai yang tertua dianggap paling berpengetahuan soal hal itu.

Meski begitu, mereka belum melakukannya sama sekali hingga sekarang, sekitar dua minggu setelah kesepakatan itu dibuat. Yudistira terlalu sibuk—sebagai sosok yang sebentar lagi akan diangkat menjadi raja—dan Hinata terlalu malu. Segala sesuatu mengenai keromantisan, percintaan, dan sentuh menyentuh benar-benar baru baginya. Hinata akan sangat mengapresiasi apabila dia mendapat waktu lebih untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya.

Rasanya luar biasa gugup, mendapati kesadaran bahwa dirinya harus siap melayani sang suami kapan saja dia meminta. Hinata belum pernah dekat secara romantis dengan seseorang, dan… _ini_ —segalanya—adalah kali pertamanya.

Ketika saat itu tiba, saat di mana Yudistira dan Hinata benar-benar menjalin cinta, mereka melakukannya tanpa sebuah perjanjian sebelumnya.

Segalanya bermula pada sebuah malam, tatkala Hinata memutuskan untuk merawat dan melihat kondisi Yudistira di dalam kamarnya. Hinata tak menyadarinya pada awalnya, tapi Yudistira luar biasa sibuk. Maksudnya, _benar-benar_ sibuk, Hinata yakin tidak ada manusia biasa yang sanggup untuk sesibuk itu.

Dan sebagai istri yang baik, Hinata ingin memastikan bahwa Yudistira tidak mencambuk dirinya sendiri sampai mati untuk bekerja.

Maka, malam itu, Hinata dengan senampan minuman hangat mengetuk pintu kamar suami tertuanya. Ditunggunya beberapa saat, tetapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Hinata bimbang, memikirkan mana yang lebih baik—berbalik karena dia tak seharusnya mengganggu apapun yang Yudistira lakukan, atau nekat masuk demi melihat kondisinya.

Usai lama berdiam di sana seperti orang bodoh, Hinata memutuskan dengan mantap. Tangannya mendorong pelan pintu di hadapannya, dan kedua kaki berjingkat, berhati-hati untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

"Kageyama?" Hinata memanggil dengan ragu. Tak ada jawaban juga. Dilihatnya Yudistira sedang meringkuk pada meja kerjanya di samping ranjang megahnya, dan—

Oh. Dia sedang tertidur.

Hinata menghampirinya sediam mungkin, setelah meletakkan nampan pada meja kecil di sudut lain ruangan. Ada banyak sekali buku-buku dan kertas yang tersebar di hadapan sang suami. Dan Yudistira tertidur di atas semua benda itu.

Walaupun dia terlihat begitu intens setiap saat, tapi Hinata menyadari, wajah tidurnya begitu lucu. Otot-otot wajah mengendur, terelaksasi. Kerutan yang biasanya bertumpuk-tumpuk pada dahinya hilang, mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk membiarkan dengkuran halus keluar. Dan kadangkala, wajahnya akan kembali merengut-rengut seakan-akan dia sedang diganggu di dalam mimpinya.

 _Kageyama lucu sekali_ , batin Hinata adalah untuk segera pergi setelah dia selesai dengan urusannya, tapi Hinata justru menarik sebuah kursi lain dan memposisikannya di samping Yudistira. Dengan begini, dia bisa memandangi wajah lucu yang jarang nampak itu sepuasnya tanpa ada apapun yang menghalangi.

Namun tiba-tiba, seakan bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sana, kedua mata Yudistira membuka cepat, menusuk tepat pada mata Hinata. Ah, benar. Calon raja jelaslah memiliki insting yang terlatih. Pastilah keberadaan seseorang bisa dengan mudah dirasakannya saat penjagaannya lemah, meski orang itu ada di balik tembok sekalipun.

Hinata menunggu sedetik. Lima detik. Tubuh Yudistira seketika rileks, saat dia tahu itu hanyalah Hinata.

"Hinata?" Yudistira memaksakan suaranya yang parau. Dia lantas menegakkan punggung, mengusap wajah, dan meredam keinginannya untuk menguap. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini."

"Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak memaksakan diri." Hinata melirik berkas-berkas di atas meja, lalu memberi tatapan tidak setuju pada suaminya. "Kageyama, aku sungguhan mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu."

Yudistira menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Tangan Hinata terjulur, ingin menyentuh Yudistira, tapi urung. "Tapi… Tapi kau sampai tertidur begini. Kau pasti kelelahan sekali."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata," tegasnya dengan final, di balik sebuah geraman kesal. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Hinata merengut. "Memangnya salah jika aku mengkhawatirkan orang yang kusayangi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh, tapi kenapa harus repot-repot membuang waktumu untuk hal seperti itu?"

Hinata mengeluarkan embusan napas. Suaminya yang satu ini memang selalu mengedepankan logika dan perhitungan. Sesungguhnya, agak sulit bagi Hinata selama ini untuk berbicara kepadanya dari hati ke hati.

Dan karena tendensinya inilah, Hinata jadi lebih sering mengkhawatirkannya.

"Mau minum hangat?" Hinata menawarkan sembari memberi gestur pada nampan di ujung ruangan. "Aku berniat untuk segera pergi setelah mengantarkannya, jadi aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Kau duduklah di sini. Akan kuambilkan."

Ketika Hinata beranjak mengambil nampan itu, tubuhnya tertahan oleh sesuatu. Sebuah tangan yang lebar dan hangat dan lembut, yang mengunci pergelangan tangannya sendiri dengan begitu erat.

Hinata mencoba mengendalikan debar jantungnya saat dia memindahkan matanya ke atas, bertemu langsung dengan tatapan tajam Yudistira.

"Tinggallah di sini, bodoh," bisik suaminya. "Jangan ke mana-mana."

Permintaan itu diturutinya saja dengan senang hati, walaupun secara gugup dan bingung. Mengapa Yudistira yang biasanya terkesan dingin itu mendadak menjadi seperti ini? Barangkali dia terlalu lelah?

"Hei, Kageyama—"

"Kapan kau akan memanggilku Kangmas?" sela Kageyama. Kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari Hinata, bahkan ketika wajah sang istri terbakar.

"Ka-Kangmas… Kangmas Kageyama," Hinata berujar lirih. Mengatakan kata itu seberat menangkat gunung. Meski Hinata telah berkali-kali membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bersuami dan memanggilnya mesra, tapi melakukannya secara nyata tetap membuatnya malu.

"Benar." Yudistira menghela napas senang. "Seperti itu."

Hinata mengulum sebuah senyum. Ditatapnya suaminya itu dalam-dalam. Dicarinya secercah kilatan emosi di dalam dua manik biru itu. Diraihnya batin Yudistira, dan disentuhnya dengan lembut, agar dia mau membuka, memberi jalan kepada Hinata.

Ada sisa-sisa rasa lelah mengumpul pada sudut mata Yudistira. Hinata menyentuh wajahnya, menangkup rahang tegas itu di dalam tangannya. Ibu jarinya membelai permukaan pipi Yudistira dengan lembut. Dan ketika Yudistira menunduk, memejamkan mata, untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam sentuhan Hinata, sang istri tak pernah merasa lebih bahagia lagi.

Sejenak kemudian, tangan Hinata terbungkus oleh jemari Yudistira. Jari-jari panjang dan ramping itu meremas tangan Hinata dengan kuat, seakan dia mencoba mempertanyakan eksistensi Hinata di hadapannya. Semua hal ini pastilah asing bagi dirinya yang selalu menggunakan rasionalitas.

"Kau lelah, Kageyama?" tanya Hinata pelan. Kulit Yudistira terasa begitu lembut di bawah indra perabanya.

"Aku tidak lelah," jawabnya keras kepala. Kemudian, kedua tirai matanya terbuka, dan Hinata kembali berhadapan dengan biner setajam elang itu. Kageyama Yudistira terdiam, membiarkan matanya berlari-lari saat mereka mengamati wajah Hinata, lalu dia berbisik, tentatif seakan dia berjalan di atas air, "Hinata."

Hinata merasa kehilangan napas, untuk sesaat. "Ya, Kangmas?"

"Hinata," ulangnya. Suaranya rendah dengan napas menderu-deru ritmik di hadapan Hinata. "Kau indah. Hinata bodoh, kau sangat—sialan."

Hinata hampir merengek manja saat itu juga. "Kageyama… Kangmas Kageyama."

Suasana mendadak berganti. Udara diisi oleh sesuatu yang berbeda. Hinata dan Yudistira saling bertatapan dalam diam, dan entah siapa yang menggerakkan tubuh pertama kali, tapi tahu-tahu—

Bibir mereka menyatu lembut.

Kejutan-kejutan listrik seperti sedang menghinggapi setiap sel dalam tubuh Hinata, saat sepasang bibir milik suaminya bergerak di atas bibirnya, tangan memegangi wajah dan rambut Hinata erat sekaligus lembut.

Berciuman itu… hebat.

Hinata selalu dilarang membayangkannya, tapi begitu dia mengalaminya sendiri, rasanya begitu memabukkan. Ini adalah kali pertamanya berciuman dengan seseorang, dan dari kelima Pandawa, yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya adalah Yudistira. Bibirnya begitu lembut, liat di bawah bibir Hinata, dan adiktif. Rasanya seakan dia bisa betah berlama-lama mencium Yudistira.

Ketika mereka berdua saling menjauh sejenak, dengan napas saling menerpa wajah, Yudistira berbisik penuh urgensi, "Hinata. Biarkan aku—"

Dan Hinata tak perlu membiarkannya menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena dia tahu apa yang Yudistira maksud, apa yang diinginkannya. Secepat orang kelaparan yang melihat makanan untuk pertama kali, Hinata memindahkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Kageyama, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang itu. Kemudian keduanya kembali bercumbu, kali ini dengan putus asa, tergesa-gesa, penuh rasa ingin.

Kelembutan yang semula terjaga dibuang begitu saja. Yang ada hanyalah gelora api yang membakar bagian dalam perut, mengatakan ingin, mendorong keduanya berbuat lebih. Tangan-tangan lantas berpindah-pindah, mengeksplorasi karena rasa ingin tahu. Menyentuh dan menggenggam dan meremas apapun yang bisa dicapainya.

Saat mereka kembali memisah, bibir keduanya membengkak, mengkilap karena ludah yang bercampur. Pakaian dibiarkan berantakan. Garmen terusan milik Hinata telah merosot, terlepas dari kedua bahu dan tubuh atasnya, hingga satu-satunya yang tertutup adalah bagian di atas pertengahan pahanya, di mana fabriknya mengumpul menjadi satu.

"T-Tempat tidur," pinta Hinata dengan napas berlomba-lomba. "Pindah ke… tempat ti—ah."

"Jangan memerintahku, Hinata bodoh."

Kageyama Yudistira menunduk sekali lagi, untuk menangkap bibir ranum yang menggiurkan itu. Kedua tangannya yang kuat menggendong istrinya, mengundang pekikan tertahan darinya, dan dia berjalan tanpa sekalipun berhenti melumat bibirnya, untuk menjatuhkan Hinata di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Dan demikianlah posisi mereka sekarang. Yudistira di atas Hinata dengan kedua tangan memerangkapnya, dan dengan pakaian yang seluruh kancingnya terbuka—ini agaknya adalah ulah Hinata.

Tapi dia terlihat luar biasa menggiurkan seperti itu. Hinata rela mengakui. Peluh menghiasi wajahnya. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang berjatuhan di atas wajah Hinata. Otot-otot di balik pakaiannya terlihat begitu hebat, dan yang lebih penting—astaga, matanya. Kedua bola mata sebiru dalamnya laut yang sering digunakannya untuk menganalisa itu adalah salah satu hal terindah yang pernah Hinata temukan.

"Kageyama," Hinata menghela napas, senang dan lega, "kau terlihat sangat… t-tampan."

Sang istri kembali memeluk tubuh indah itu, mengecup semua kulit yang bisa disentuhnya, merasa luar biasa panas dan butuh. Pikiran awalnya mengenai malam pertama adalah segalanya mengenai kegugupan, tapi ini—semua yang dilakukannya ini terasa begitu… alamiah.

"Kau ingin memulai?" Yudistira mengelus pipi Hinata, seperti apa yang Hinata lakukan padanya tadi. Hinata hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya seketika itu.

"Ya, Kageyama. _Kangmas_. Aku menginginkanmu…"

Lembar demi lembar fabrik tertanggal. Yang menutupi keduanya hanyalah sejumput selimut sekarang.

"Hinata…"

Yudistira menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan diri, mengecupi dahi istrinya berkali-kali, dan saat dia bergerak di dalam dirinya, Hinata mengeluarkan suara keras yang memalukan. "Ah. Jangan terburu-buru—"

Nektar kenikmatan menyerang otaknya, membuat segala ototnya lumpuh. Hinata dilambungkan menuju langit ketujuh, hingga rasanya dia akan pingsan—

Dan tepat saat itu juga, pintu kamar terbuka. Keduanya terhenti. Mematung, masih dengan napas yang saling sahut dan tubuh licin karena keringat.

Di ujung ruangan, Kageyama Arjuna berdiri dengan mata terbeliak. Wajahnya merah padam. Meski sedetik, Hinata tahu pandangannya sempat mendarat pada tubuhnya dan tubuh Yudistira yang polos, sepolos ketika mereka masih bayi.

Tapi sisihkan hal itu sebentar—karena Hinata menyadari, dengan sangat terlambat, bahwa Arjuna melihatnya melakukan… hal intim dan privat bersama Yudistira, dan Hinata ingin pingsan seketika.

Sekaget itulah Hinata dan juga Yudistira hingga mereka tak mampu berkata-kata.

Menyadari keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan itu, Arjuna cepat-cepat membungkuk. "Jangan—Jangan pedulikan aku. Lanjutkan saja! Aku hanya ingin mengambil panahku yang disimpan Kakanda. Ada… ada pendeta yang diganggu raksasa, jadi aku harus membantunya apapun yang terjadi."

Arjuna memungut panahnya, berjalan tergesa, dan menutup pintu dengan pelan sekali. Keadaan berubah hening.

Di atasnya, Yudistira terlihat luar biasa kesal hingga Hinata ingin merangkak keluar dari bawah tubuhnya. Suasana tepat yang telah terbangun dengan mudah mendadak hancur berkeping-keping, dan rasanya terlalu sulit untuk memungutnya dan menyusunnya kembali satu demi satu.

"Sialan," bisiknya. "Arjuna sialan."

Hinata menelan ludah. "K-Kau mau melanjutkan, atau…"

"Tentu saja aku mau melanjutkan," Yudistira menggerutu, lalu meraup bibir Hinata sekali lagi. "Tidak setiap hari aku bisa bermesraan denganmu, dasar bodoh."

Esoknya, Arjuna mendapat hukuman berupa masa pengasingan selama satu hari karena telah mengganggu waktu bermesraan Yudistira dengan Hinata—sesuai peraturan yang ditetapkan berdasar usul Bima waktu itu—walaupun dia melakukannya demi mengambil panahnya agar dia bisa menyelamatkan orang lain. Dan sebagai ksatria, Arjuna menerima semuanya, walau dengan tampang mengerikan dan pipi merona setiap kali dia mengingat apa yang terjadi—apa yang dilihatnya.

Hinata tak pernah merasa semalu ini dalam hidupnya, karena rumor-rumor mengenai kejadian ini tersebar begitu cepat.

"Beruntung sekali Arjuna," Kageyama Nakula menggumam sendiri seraya menatap tajam belakang kepala Yudistira dengan penuh iri, "Aku juga ingin melihat kalian tadi malam."

Hinata mengerang lelah. "Hentikan. Tolong hentikan."

Cerita mengenai kejadian memalukan itu baru berhenti setelah Yudistira menceramahi mereka, dan Hinata tak ingin membayangkan metode ancaman macam apa yang Yudistira gunakan hingga dia berhasil membuat orang-orang sungguhan bungkam.

XOXO

Kurawa adalah saudara sepupu Pandawa. Dan jika Pandawa berjumlah lima, maka Kurawa berjumlah seratus.

Keluarga seratus bersaudara ini terkenal akan sifat tercelanya. Dari ayah dan ibu yang mendendam, hingga keseratus putra yang senang mengakibatkan peperangan dan menindas orang. Kurawa adalah akumulasi dari tabiat buruk manusia. Rakus, tamak, kejam, bengis, licik, iri, dendam, dengki—semua hal mengerikan yang dapat muncul dalam hati seorang manusia.

Karena tabiat mereka yang buruk, Kurawa selalu bermusuhan dengan Pandawa—meski Pandawa sendiri selalu berakhir memaafkan mereka. Maka, dibagilah daerah Kerajaan Hastinapura menjadi dua; satu untuk Kurawa dan satu untuk Pandawa.

Daerah yang diberikan untuk Pandawa kelak diberi nama Indraprastha. Mulanya, daerah tersebut begitu gersang. Kering kerontang, tanah gundul tandus, dan pepohonan layu. Tetapi, berkat kegigihan semua orang serta bantuan dari berbagai pihak, Kerajaan Indraprastha dapat dibangun dengan begitu menakjubkan.

Istana mereka luar biasa indah. Dinding-dinding berkilauan dihias permata. Karpet mulus tergelar. Lampu kristal menggerak-gerakkan pantulan cahaya dengan kemilau memukau. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana keadaan alam sekitar begitu berbeda. Dari tandus menjadi subur. Dari cokelat kusam menjadi hijau lebat. Dari tanah serampangan menjadi bentang alam yang menyita napas.

Untuk meresmikan berdirinya kerajaan ini, diadakanlah Upacara Rajasuya. Semua ksatria dari daratan Bharatawarsha diundang. Dan Kurawa, sebagai saudara sepupu Pandawa, juga tak luput diundang.

Semua orang berdandan demi momen yang sangat penting itu. Hinata memakai _kemben_ merahnya yang selalu dia kenakan pada upacara besar. Surai oranyenya berbau sangat harum. Dan tentu, kelima suaminya tak kalah gagah. Mereka mengenakan pakaian lengkap, seperti yang selalu mereka pakai ketika mereka berperang.

Jujur saja, pertama kali Hinata menyaksikan mereka keluar dari ruang ganti, dia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya sampai orang-orang mengira ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya. Dan memang demikian. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada _hati_ Hinata yang serapuh daun kering, tak tahan mendapat pemandangan sedap.

Pemandangan itu datang dalam bentuk kelima suaminya yang—

Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam, membatin dengan desau tertahan, ' _—Telanjang dada._ '

Barangkali itu adalah salah satu pagi terbaik Hinata, disuguhi sesuatu yang menyegarkan mata. Kelimanya mengenakan atribut pakaian yang serupa, dengan detail kecil di sana sini yang membedakan satu sama lain. _Jarik_ berbeda motif digulung rumit pada pinggang kokoh, ditahan oleh seutas ikat pinggang yang beragam warna dan bentuk. Pada telinga mereka, terdapat pula _sumping_ —hiasan telinga seperti yang Hinata kenakan—dan pada leher menggantung sebuah kalung.

Dan, oh, sekali lagi—mereka telanjang dada.

Mata Hinata mendarat pada otot eksotis itu untuk kesekian—puluhan atau bisa jadi ratusan—kali. Dia mengimprintasi setiap lekuk ilegal, menghafalnya seperti sebuah cetak biru, memujanya di dalam hati.

Pada saat seperti inilah Hinata sadar, betapa dia harus mensyukuri nikmat luar biasa yang telah dilimpahkannya dalam bentuk tubuh maskulin Kageyama. Dia, dari semua orang, mendapat hak untuk menyentuhnya. _Telah_ menyentuhnya. Itu menjadikan Hinata orang paling beruntung sedunia.

Mendadak timbul sedikit kecemburuan, memikirkan bagaimana kelima-limanya akan dipajang pada adicara nanti. Meski tak ingin mata lain menggerayangi tubuh suaminya penuh apresiasi, Hinata tak punya opsi lain. Memang demikianlah kode pakaian yang digunakan di dunia ini.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" Salah satu dari Kageyama—entah siapa, Hinata terlalu sibuk menahan agar hidungnya tidak _berdarah_ untuk tahu—bertanya dengan sedikit tanda kecemasan. "Tidak enak badan?"

"Oi, siapa yang bermesraan dengannya tadi malam?" geram yang lain. "Sudah kubilang, jangan paksa Hinata sampai pagi."

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa," Hinata mencoba meyakinkan. Dirinya baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit linglung dan melayang-layang, karena dia baru saja dibuat kembali jatuh cinta kepada kelima suaminya. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

Maka, acara sakral itu pun dimulai.

Menjelang siang, para tamu berdatangan. Semuanya menyelamati Hinata atas pernikahannya dengan Pandawa yang gagah-gagah—dan Hinata ingin tertawa di sini karena ksatria yang mereka katai gagah hanyalah saudara-saudara berhati simpel yang senang bertengkar.

Kemudian, datanglah perwakilan dari Kurawa. Oikawa berjalan tegap memasuki istana bersama adiknya, Futakuchi Kenji—atau yang biasa juga disebut sebagai Dursasana.

Baik dikatakan keras-keras atau dipendam dalam lubuk, Hinata telah memaafkan Oikawa atas keributan yang dia buat saat sayembaranya dulu. Tak ada lagi perasaan personal yang buruk. Hinata bukan orang yang suka mendendam. Tetapi, tak ada yang bisa menyangkal kerisauan hatinya saat dia bertemu dengan mata penuh perhitungan itu. Berbeda dengan mata mengkalkulasi Yudistira yang seakan… _memanjakannya_ , sorot Oikawa membuatnya merasa tidak aman. Terancam. Seakan jika dia lengah sedetik saja, Oikawa bisa membawanya pergi.

Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi.

Ingin sekali dia berlari menyembunyikan diri, tetapi mata tajam Oikawa dapat menemukannya bagai predator ulung. Dia melambai, menyeru keras dan santai, "Yahoo, Si Kecil!"

Hinata bergerak-gerak gelisah. Di mana gerangan suami-suaminya di saat seperti ini?

Oikawa membelah kerumunan untuk menyusuri jalannya menuju Hinata, dengan Futakuchi di belakangnya. Hinata berharap Kageyama Bima muncul tiba-tiba membawa gada mengerikannya untuk mengusir mereka.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Hinata Shouyou. Suatu kebahagiaan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat ini," bisik Oikawa sambil meraih tangan Hinata. Bibirnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di atas punggung tangannya.

Hinata _benar-benar_ ingin lari. "O-Oh. Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

Futakuchi di sebelah Oikawa bersiul. "Oh, jadi ini calon istri super cantik yang gagal kau dapatkan itu?" Mencondongkan badannya ke depan, kelereng matanya mengamati Hinata dari atas hingga bawah seperti semacam daging buruan. Dia bersiul lagi. "Yah, tidak buruk. Kuberi nilai sembilan dari sepuluh."

"Dia istri yang sempurna, Futakuchi." Oikawa mengedipkan mata, kembali mendaratkan atensi pada Hinata. "Bagaimana kabar suami-suamimu? Mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan? Jika tidak, kau bisa kembali kepadaku."

"Kabar mereka baik," tegas Hinata, sorotnya tak ragu, "dan mereka adalah suami _paling baik_ yang pernah kukenal."

Rejeksi secara frontal terhadap Oikawa, walau yang bersangkutan hanya mengabaikannya dengan senyuman karismatik yang ringan.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya tentang ini, Hinata." Futakuchi mengangkat suara. Jari mengusap dagu seolah dia adalah pemecah misteri handal. "Apa kau selapar itu untuk mendapat banyak lelaki?"

Kata-kata itu meluncur seperti bisa. Meliuk dan menggelung di udara seperti ular mematikan. Walau kalimat itu sendiri membuat Hinata tersulut murka, ada sesuatu dalam nada Futakuchi yang membuatnya muak.

Implikasi ejekan. Suara merendahkan yang ditutupi keceriaan santai. Hinata membentuk kedua tangannya menjadi kepalan.

"Jangan," desisnya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang suamiku."

Futakuchi justru merasa senang diladeni.

"Poliandri adalah sebuah dosa," katanya tanpa beban. Berkontradiksi dengan bagaimana berat rangkaian kata itu memukul Hinata telak. "Kalian tidak tahu, tapi selama ini banyak yang berbisik-bisik di belakang punggung kalian. Betapa rendahnya para Pandawa hanya karena seorang istri, betapa murahannya dirimu, betapa mereka telah salah menilai kalian selama ini."

Hinata tercenung. Semua— _semua orang_ telah berkata demikian selama ini? Ataukah ini hanya provokasi dari Futakuchi semata?

Jawaban yang benar adalah yang pertama.

Ketika Hinata mendongakkan kepala, menyisir pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dia terkesiap. Puluhan tatapan merendahkan dan jijik dari sebagian tamu tertuju padanya. Mulut yang berbisik-bisik mengumbarkan aib. Tawa yang tertuang halus di sela tudingan dan ejekan.

Hati Hinata seperti dirobek sekasar-kasarnya.

Hinata meremas dadanya, di mana ada sebuah bagian dalam dirinya yang merasa luar biasa pedih.

Jadi… selama ini…

"Aku—" Peluh membanjir pada wajah Hinata. Batinnya mendorong untuk senantiasa memukul balik, membela dirinya dan suami-suaminya mati-matian. Sebab dilanda gugup, sayang, tak ada seuntai kalimat konkrit yang berhasil lolos. "Suamiku tidak salah. Mereka hanya—"

Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikir seperti itu tentang Pandawa dan dirinya? Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Mereka—

"Mengerti sekarang?"

Mereka hanya—

"Semua orang membenci kalian sekarang."

Peredaran udara melalui saluran pernapasan eksternal tercekat. Hinata tahu. Dia tahu sekarang, apa yang menyebabkan semua ini. _Siapa_ yang menyebabkan semua orang berpikir bahwa Pandawa dan dirinya begitu ternoda.

Seringai paling gelap yang pernah Hinata lihat, yang merangkak begitu lamban pada wajah Futakuchi menjawab semuanya.

Provokasi. Dia telah memprovokasi banyak orang, menyeret mereka ke dalam lubang prasangka buruk agar mereka mau memperolok keluarga Pandawa dari hati mereka yang paling dalam.

Dehaman Oikawa sepertinya agak menyelamatkan posisi Hinata kali ini.

"Hentikan, Futakuchi. Kurasa Si Kecil ini sudah cukup trauma," Oikawa mendengus terhibur. "Seberapa benci aku hengkang dari hadapan wajah jelitamu, Shouyou, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Sepertinya ada banteng pemarah yang sedang mencarimu. Aku malas berhadapan dengannya."

Banteng?

Mengikuti arah Oikawa memandang, Hinata dapat melihat kepala hitam dan wajah mengerikan familier di antara ratusan tamu yang hampir semuanya anonim. Seketika, kelegaan mengguyur benaknya seperti air terjun. Bima akan segera datang, dan Hinata tak perlu berlama-lama menghadapi dua orang intimidatif ini.

"Ayo pergi, Futakuchi," ucap Oikawa dengan embusan napas. Mengerling sekali lagi pada Hinata, Oikawa mengambangkan feromon dan karismanya melalui kedipan penggoda. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata Shouyou."

Keduanya pun berbalik. Senandung Oikawa terdengar semakin jauh sementara keduanya sama sekali tak menoleh kembali kepadanya. Barangkali itu jauh lebih baik—Hinata sudah cukup ngeri menyaksikan ekspresi jahat Futakuchi sekian menit yang lalu.

Kelereng cokelat menatap lekat punggung keduanya dengan was-was, lalu terbeliak, tatkala Hinata menyaksikan keduanya bergerak menuju tengah ruangan.

 _Tunggu, tengah ruangan…_

Tulang punggung Hinata menegak kaku.

 _Maksudmu, mereka pergi ke tengah ruangan? Bukankah di sana ada—_

Bunyi kecipak dari benda yang tercebur memenuhi seisi aula besar. Hinata menyaksikan, dengan waktu yang seolah terasa melambat sepuluh kali lipat, saat kaki seorang Oikawa Tooru melesak tepat ke dalam sebuah kolam.

Benar, sebuah kolam.

Begitu jernihnya kolam tersebut hingga seseorang—bahkan secerdas Oikawa sekalipun—tak melihat dasarnya dan tercebur di dalamnya karena mengiranya lantai biasa.

Suasana mendadak hening. Berpasang-pasang mata menyaksikan dengan napas tertahan figur Oikawa yang tak sengaja mencelupkan satu kaki ke dalam air.

Mulut Hinata membuka lebar, menyaksikan Futakuchi dengan panik membantu Oikawa mengeluarkan sebelah kakinya dari kolam. Pemandangan itu begitu konyol. Lebih lucu dari semua atraksi yang pernah Hinata saksikan. Dan mengingat semua kejahatan yang pernah mereka perbuat, Hinata jadi semakin tergelitik.

Tak ada yang mengajari Hinata untuk menertawai penderitaan orang lain, sekalipun itu adalah musuhnya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang tak terbendung. Egoisme yang telah lama terpendam memanjat ke atas, menggelembung dalam bentuk kepuasan lahir batin. Menyaksikan Oikawa dan Futakuchi dalam posisi demikian, Hinata ingin melemparkan segepok kalimat sinis.

Barangkali berupa, ' _Rasakan itu._ '

Gelembung dari dasar perutnya tak tertahan lagi. Lantas, melupakan sesaat statusnya sebagai istri Pandawa yang terhormat, Hinata meledakkan tawa terhebatnya, hingga perutnya terguncang dan napas keluar dari rongga paru-parunya.

Mungkin para sesepuh dan tamu mengerutkan dahi tanpa persetujuan menyakikan tingkah 'urakan' Hinata. Mungkin suaminya entah tersenyum bangga atau mengusap wajah mendengarkan tawa cekakan ini.

Dan mungkin, Hinata akan dikecam saat itu juga oleh seisi aula.

Namun tidak. Tiga menit kemudian, dengan tidak disangka, mulut demi mulut mulai ikut tergelak. Beberapa terang-terangan dan beberapa menyembunyikannya di balik sebuah tangan. Segelintir terpaksa menahannya mati-matian karena terlalu takut pada dua sosok Kurawa.

Tetapi Hinata tertawa dan tertawa, bersama semua tamu yang ada. Boleh jadi ini adalah salah satu tawa terkeras dalam hidupnya. Hinata setengah berharap kelima suaminya ikut tertawa atau sekadar mendengus bersamanya.

Hinata baru berhenti saat dia memutar tubuh. Kedua mata otomatis dipaksa memaling. Napas diatur dan air mata dihapus, Hinata berusaha meredakan tawa karena perutnya tak sanggup lagi. Bahu masih bergetar selagi potongan demi potongan suara melarikan diri dari dalam tenggorokan.

Sementara itu, jauh, jauh di dalam lubuk kedua figur Kurawa itu, rasa malu menggumpal membentuk pusaran dendam. Oikawa tak terima ditertawakan oleh orang yang dia sanjung kecatikannya. Futakuchi tak sudi dilecehkan balik.

Segelap awan mendung, pandangan paling mematikan keduanya terpatri pada sosok seorang Hinata, yang tak menyadari karena terlalu sibuk tersenyum.

Kegelapan masif menempelkan dirinya pada punggung Hinata seperti parasit nakal. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, kegelapan itu akan mengikuti ke mana saja dia pergi.

Dan dia akan menjanjikan penderitaan tiada tara dalam hidup Hinata, _sebentar lagi_.

XOXO

Tak lama setelah Upacara Rajasuya dilaksanakan, Kurawa mengundang Pandawa untuk mengikuti sebuah permainan dadu melawan Oikawa di istana mereka, disaksikan beberapa tamu sesepuh yang juga turut diundang. Yudistira yang sangat menyukai dan menguasai permainan dadu segera menerima undangan itu.

Bukan berarti ingin menentang suaminya, tetapi ada keraguan besar terhadap Kurawa yang membuat Hinata _mati-matian_ ingin menghentikan Yudistira. Dadanya berkecamuk hebat. Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu takut, mencengkeram dan membelenggunya seperti rantai abadi.

Insting Hinata mengendus sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tak maksud hati untuk berburuk sangka, tapi permainan dadu ini sepertinya buruk. Apalagi, mengingat bahwa bentuknya adalah taruhan, Hinata jadi semakin gelisah.

Tatkala Hinata berusaha membujuk Yudistira untuk menolak ajakan Kurawa, dia hanya berhasil memperburuk suasana hati sang suami.

"Hanya karena mereka pernah berbuat buruk, jangan pernah kau mendendam pada mereka. Tidak ada yang pernah mengajarimu berbuat begitu, Hinata." Suara Yudistira yang bergetar rendah mencambuk hati Hinata, hingga dia hanya bisa terdiam. "Mereka adalah saudara kita, dan tak peduli seberapa mengesalkannya mereka, kita harus menghormati mereka."

Hinata dibuat terpana sekaligus gemas. Selama ini, tak terhitung tindakan-tindakan Kurawa yang merugikan Pandawa. Berkali-kali pula mereka mengelabui Pandawa dan berusaha membunuh mereka.

Tetapi, mengapa Pandawa selalu memaafkan mereka dengan sangat tulus, hingga pada titik di mana tak ada satu kecurigaan pun muncul terhadap Kurawa?

Meski enggan, Hinata menuruti Yudistira, dan disimpannya pertanyaan itu di benaknya.

Di dalam istana milik Kurawa yang luar biasa luas, pada tempat di mana permainan dadu dilaksanakan, sebuah meja diletakkan di tengah arena melingkar. Yudistira dan Oikawa duduk berhadap-hadapan di sana. Semua orang yang tidak terlibat langsung diharuskan melihat dari jauh. Kuroo Tetsurou—atau Sengkuni—bertugas untuk mengocok dadu.

"Peraturannya seperti biasa," jelas Kuroo sebagai wasit, "dan kalian harus mempertaruhkan benda-benda yang berbentuk nyata. Harta, saudara, istri— _apapun_."

Senyuman yang perlahan merambati wajah Oikawa membuat Hinata mual seketika. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Isi perutnya seperti sedang teraduk-aduk. Hinata tidak menyukai atmosfer yang ada.

Firasatnya semakin buruk.

Di tengah arena, Yudistira menyuarakan persetujuannya. Maka, dimulailah permainan dadu itu.

Sepuluh menit pertama, permainan berjalan lancar. Yudistira mengalami kekalahan pertamanya. Namun, optimisme masih kental pada pihak Pandawa. Tak masalah, mereka bisa merebutnya pada kesempatan kedua.

Tiga puluh menit pertama, segalanya mulai berjalan salah. Yudistira belum mengalami kemenangan barang sekali. Semangat penonton pendukung Pandawa menurun.

Genap satu jam berjalannya permainan, Yudistira mulai kehilangan sebagian kekayaannya: kuda, kereta, perhiasan, taman, persediaan senjata, dan harta nyata lain. Saudaranya mulai mencoba menghentikannya, tapi Yudistira pantang mundur.

Dan dalam dua jam permainan, Yudistira kehilangan seisi kerajaannya. Kalah telak dari Oikawa tanpa diberi kesempatan merebut apapun. Semua yang dipertaruhkannya hilang dirampas.

Yudistira merasa luar biasa gusar, tak menyangka segalanya berjalan sedemikian buruk. Hinata dapat melihat desing-desing api saat otak Yudistira bekerja begitu keras, memikirkan cara untuk membalikkan keadaan dan mengambil segalanya kembali.

Hinata ingin sekali menenangkannya. Tetapi dia tak yakin bisa melakukannya, melihat bagaimana dirinya sendiri juga tak kalah takut dan panik.

"Masih ada kesempatan untuk merebut semuanya kembali," ucap Oikawa dengan mendayu-dayu, merayu dan membujuk. Walau dia telah berhasil merebut istana Indraprastha yang diklaimnya indah, dia belum terlihat puas. Dan Hinata rasa, dia _tidak akan_ pernah puas. "Bagaimana? Mau bertaruh sekali lagi?"

Hinata ingin berteriak, meraih kepada Yudistira, memberitahunya untuk menolak ajakan bulus Oikawa. Jangan, Hinata ingin berteriak. Tak usah pedulikan dia. Kalau Yudistira kembali kepada mereka tanpa berhasil merebut kembali apapun, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Apapun—Hinata ingin Yudistira melakukan apapun selain mengikuti permainan dadu itu. Hidup di rimba pun Hinata rela. Karena lebih dari ini, jika Yudistira memilih untuk keras kepala, dia akan kehilangan segalanya—

"Tentu saja aku mau."

… _Tidak._

Hinata berhenti bernapas.

"Apa yang ingin kau pertaruhkan kali ini?" Kuroo bertanya dengan tertarik. Ada kilatan antisipatif pada matanya. "Kalau kau tidak menyadarinya, kau telah kehilangan semua harta dan kerajaanmu, wahai Yudistira. Semua yang tersisa hanyalah," Dia melirik keempat saudaranya, kemudian pada Hinata, "saudara-saudaramu dan… istri tercintamu."

Keempat saudara Yudistira terperanjat, tak menyangka akan ditawarkan menjadi objek taruhan.

"Mengenai itu, aku ada usulan yang sangat bagus." Oikawa menopang dagu dengan gumaman serba tahu. Seringai menantang itu… pasti dialah yang menjadikan Yudistira begitu kalap. "Bagaimana dengan ini. Kalau kau mau mempertaruhkan diri kalian, lima bersaudara _berserta istri tercinta kalian_ ," Dan Hinata ternganga, "aku akan mempertaruhkan seisi kerajaanmu yang telah menjadi milikku. Bila kalah, aku akan mengembalikannya, lalu saudara dan istrimu, beserta pelayan-pelayanmu, bisa hidup tanpa harus mengemis dan menjadi gembel di dalam hutan."

Bima secara impuls memukul pagar pembatas arena, meneriakkan dengan parau, "Jangan ikuti dia, Kakanda bodoh!"

 _Kumohon, Kageyama,_ Hinata meminta di dalam batinnya. _Jangan bertindak lebih dari ini—kumohon—_

"Hidup sengsara pun aku rela," tambah Arjuna, "Tak punya kerajaan pun aku rela. Jadi hentikan semua ini!"

"Aku," Yudistira memulai.

 _Ayolah, Kageyama—_

"Aku—" Sedetak jeda yang menyita pergerakan jantung. "…akan mempertaruhkan diriku dan saudaraku."

Bima hendak nekat melompati pagar pembatas, menyatakan bahwa dirinya ingin menjedutkan kepala bodoh kakaknya itu habis-habisan.

"Dan," lanjut Yudistira, terhenti oleh keraguan semata. Selagi ketiga saudara menahan Bima, kelereng biru laut menemukan Hinata sedetik, lalu pandangan Yudistira kembali tersorot ke depan. "Dan juga… istriku."

Kedua tangan Hinata terkulai lemas.

 _Kenapa?_ benaknya berteriak. _Kenapa, dia bertindak sejauh ini?_

Padahal Yudistira dari semua orang harusnya tahu kapan dia harus berhenti ketika terpojok.

Mendadak segalanya jatuh menimpa tubuh Hinata dalam gaya tak kasat, sebagai realisasi mencengangkan dalam benak. Bahwa Oikawa dan semua saudaranya memanglah mengerikan, karena dia selalu dan selalu menggunakan kegelapan hati manusia untuk mengendalikannya.

Dan saat ini, Yudistira tak ubahnya boneka kayu yang dikendalikan oleh jalur-jalur benang. Oikawa dan Kurawa mengendalikan Yudistira melalui kecintaannya terhadap permainan dadu ini. Bahkan sosok yang selalu memikirkan tentang langkah dan rencana secara tenang seperti Yudistira dapat dibuat gelap mata bila menyangkut harga diri dan kecintaan.

Kuroo mengocok dadu dengan seringai yang merekah lambat. Kemudian—

Yudistira kembali kalah.

Hampir serempak, semua yang berada dalam pihak Kurawa menggemakan sorak dan menyerukan kegembiraan atas kemenangan mereka. Seumur-umur, belum pernah mereka bisa mengalahkan Pandawa. Menginjak-injak mereka seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang hampir ajaib bagi mereka.

Dan, Yudistira.

Dia—dia diam terduduk di sana, dengan wajah memutih seperti mayat hidup. Matanya yang bergetar emosional berhasil menorehkan sayatan panjang menyakitkan pada jiwa Hinata, hingga dia hanya ingin nekat berlari ke sana dan memeluk Yudistira, tetapi—

Tetapi Hinata juga marah kepadanya.

Mengapa Yudistira tak mendengarkan perkataan Hinata untuk mempertimbangkan undangan Kurawa ini? Mengapa dia tak mendengarkan perkataan adik-adiknya untuk berhenti?

Kenapa dia tak pernah percaya kepada orang lain, dan selalu mengandalkan perhitungan rumit yang ada di dalam kepalanya?

Sementara penonton beriuh rendah dan bertepuk tangan, Oikawa beranjak dari bangkunya untuk menghadap mereka. Kedua tangan direntangkan lebar-lebar seakan dia sedang berupaya menunjukkan kuasa. "Kalian lihat itu? Kemenangan mutlakku? Pandawa dan istrinya menjadi milikku sekarang!"

Miliknya?

Seperti itukah akhirnya? Hinata akan menjadi milik Oikawa, dan diambil pergi dari Pandawa?

Benak Hinata diinvasi ketakutan. Hatinya meronta-ronta. Dia tak mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Tak mampu tinggal di antara orang-orang seperti Oikawa dan Futakuchi.

Hinata ingin tetap berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Pandawa yang hangat. Yang memaafkan bila ada muncul suatu salah. Yang saling melindungi dari bahaya sesepele sengatan lebah. Yang menjunjung tinggi perasaan orang lain dan membahagiakan mereka.

Dan, yang mencintai Hinata dengan begitu tulus. Memperlakukannya sebaik-baik istri dan dengan mulia.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Dia tak akan mendapatkan itu di sini, di antara seratus bersaudara yang suka mencela dan menginjak harga diri orang. Dia tak akan diperlakukan dengan baik. Hinata akan dilecehkan dan direndahkan.

Dan—

Astaga. Dan Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi.

Bukan ini akhir yang dia inginkan. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan dalam doanya.

 _Aku tidak mau_ , Hinata menangis dalam diam dengan mulut tertangkup tangan. _Aku tidak mau menjadi budak._

"Pasti ada semacam kecurangan!" Bima meraung, lalu menatap Kuroo penuh benci. "Kau—kau berada di pihak Kurawa, jadi pasti kau melakukan sesuatu."

"Wah, wah, jangan asal menuduhku begitu," Kuroo menyisir rambutnya santai. "Begini begini, aku ini baik. Aku tidak akan tega membohongi Pandawa di dalam permainan sepele ini, kau tahu?"

"Terima saja kekalahanmu, Pandawa," Oikawa mendengus remeh. "Tak ada yang bisa diubah lagi. Mulai hari ini, kalian dan istri tercinta kalian akan menjadi budakku. Budak yang patuh, dan mengikuti apapun yang kuperintahkan."

Baik kelima Pandawa maupun Hinata hanya bisa membeku dalam ketidakberdayaan. Bahkan Sugawara yang biasanya dapat menjadi penengah hanya terdiam pada tempatnya duduk. Tak ada yang bisa menolong mereka sekarang.

"Hmm. Mungkin aku akan mengklaim hadiah pertamaku sekarang juga," lanjut Oikawa sembari mengelus dagu.

Hinata bergidik saat pandangan Oikawa berpindah padanya.

 _Jangan—_

"Shouyou," panggilnya dengan suara manis yang memuakkan, dan Hinata melangkah mundur. "Kemarilah. Datanglah kepada tuanmu yang baru."

Hinata mematung pada tempatnya. Teriakan protes Bima berlalu begitu saja dari telinganya. Mendadak segala sesuatu di sekitarnya terdistorsi, melambat dan berputar-putar, dan Hinata ingin pingsan.

 _Tidaktidaktidak. Aku tidak mau!_

"Kenapa, Shouyou? Kau mau membantah tuanmu?" Oikawa menggumam. "Atau mungkin kau hanya malas berjalan kemari? Ah, baiklah. Futakuchi. Tolong seret dia kemari."

Mata Hinata membola.

Dengan senang hati, Futakuchi menerima perintah itu. Hobinya adalah menindas orang. Memperlakukan seorang istri terhormat seperti Hinata sesukanya boleh jadi adalah hal yang selalu ingin dilakukannya.

"Hai, Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Futakuchi tiba di hadapannya dengan lengkungan senyuman palsu yang membuat Hinata takut lebih dari apapun. "Lebih baik kau puas-puaskan dirimu untuk menertawakan kami, sebab ini adalah kali terakhir kau bisa melakukannya. Dan, wah—" Wajah Futakuchi menghindar dengan cepat dari jalur pukulan Bima yang baru saja melayang. "Bisakah kau hentikan itu, wahai Bima yang terhormat? Kau harus memahami posisimu sendiri. Atau jangan-jangan, jiwa ksatriamu yang selalu dijunjung tinggi oleh semua orang itu memang tidak ada sejak awal?"

Bima menggeram, ditarik menjauh oleh saudaranya yang lain.

"Nah," gumam Futakuchi senang, "berhubung tak ada lagi pengganggu…"

Sebuah tangan melesat, mendarat di atas kepala Hinata, dan menjambak kuat. Hinata menjerit kesakitan. Suaranya bergema ke seluruh sudut ruangan, sebuah alunan indah pagi para Kurawa yang telah lama menunggu momen ini.

Dan jambakan itu terus ada. Jejari Futakuchi terbenam dalam surai Hinata, memutar, menarik, dan Hinata dapat merasakan matanya memanas. Lalu seakan segalanya belum cukup, dia mulai menyeret Hinata ke dalam arena menggunakan rambutnya.

Sakit. Rasanya luar biasa sakit. Tetapi yang membuatnya puluhan kali lebih menyakitkan adalah harga diri Hinata yang ternoda, ketika mata-mata merendahkan dan seringai mengejek ditujukan kepada sosoknya yang lemah tak bisa melawan.

Bima terlihat luar biasa marah hingga wajahnya seperti akan meledak, tapi dia tak punya daya apa-apa. Kelima Pandawa hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam diam saat istri mereka diseret ke tengah arena dengan begitu kejamnya oleh putra kedua Kurawa, dengan Oikawa yang menonton puas.

"Aah. Rambut-rambutnya rontok di tanganku. Menjijikkan." Futakuchi berjengit. Belum ingin mengakhiri penderitaan Hinata, ketidaksukaannya diaktualisasi lebih lanjut. Kakinya menendang Hinata dan mendorongnya dari belakang hingga dia jatuh tersungkur dengan begitu keras. Gumaman dramatis penuh satisfaksi mengudara dari penonton yang sebagian besarnya merupakan bagian dari Kurawa. "Silakan, Kakanda. Aku tidak peduli dengan dia. Aku lebih suka menontonmu mengerasinya."

Oikawa melirik Hinata yang masih berada di atas lantai. Senyuman licik menemukan jalan pada wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Tadi itu pertunjukan yang bagus, Futakuchi. Kau mendapat pujianku. Aku akan menghadiahimu nanti."

"Hadiah terbaik untukku hanyalah wajah penuh penderitaan Pandawa."

Hinata tersengal pada tempatnya terjatuh. Terkutuklah kedua orang ini. Terkutuklah—

"Oh? Selera yang bagus. Dan tidak usah khawatir." Ada kekejaman yang kentara dalam nada Oikawa yang semakin rendah. "Aku akan segera mengabulkannya."

Hinata menyaksikan kedua kaki Oikawa yang berhenti di hadapannya. Kelereng cokelat melarikan diri, tersembunyi di balik tirainya, memejam erat. Benaknya hanya berpegang pada harapan sekarang. Dia tak kuasa melakukan apapun selain memasrahkan diri dan memanjatkan doa. Untuk sesaat, Hinata bahkan benar-benar takut sepatu Oikawa bergerak maju untuk menendang wajahnya.

"Kau sudah puas tertawa? Sudah puas menertawaiku?" Tawa ganjil melesat dari mulut Oikawa. "Karena sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk dipermalukan."

Tanpa memberikan ruang kompensasi, sebuah tangan menjambak Hinata lagi tanpa ampun, menarik kepalanya ke belakang dengan begitu bengisnya. Sebelum Hinata sempat melengkingkan jerit kesakitannya, dia dibuat terkejut. Sebuah tangan mendarat di atas tubuhnya, meraba tubuh yang sejatinya hanya menjadi hak kelima suaminya ini tanpa rasa malu.

Dan Hinata belum pernah merasa segentar ini dalam hidupnya.

 _Hentikan_ , Hinata menelan sebuah isakan. _Seseorang, tolong—tolong aku…_

"Tubuh yang selalu mereka nikmati," Oikawa berkata dingin, "biarkan semua orang di sini melihatnya."

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Hinata meronta-ronta tanpa hasil. Air menggenang di pelupuk mata dan menetes menuruni wajah seperti anak sungai. Tangan Oikawa menggenggam erat fabrik yang dia kenakan, dan jelas sudah apa yang akan dia perbuat sebentar lagi dengan tangannya itu.

Tiga detik dalam keheningan. Tangan Oikawa pada pakaian Hinata menegang, mengumpulkan tenaga. Hinata memejamkan mata. Pandawa mengalihkan pandangan dengan muka pedih. Lantas, bersamaan dengan bunyi keterkejutan dari berbagai mulut, tangan Oikawa menariknya lepas—semua kain dan perhiasan yang Hinata kenakan di tubuhnya.

Sekujur tubuh Hinata terserang tremor. Dia bersiap mendengar Oikawa dan Futakuchi tertawa, bersiap mendengar bisik-bisik dari seluruh mata yang menyaksikan keadaan menyedihkannya, tetapi—

Anehnya, tubuh Hinata masih terasa hangat.

Keheningan yang janggal mengambang. Hinata menelan ludah, lalu terdengar sebuah, "Tidak mungkin," dari hadapannya.

Ketika Hinata membuka penglihatannya kembali, dia ikut terkaget.

Pakaiannya masih utuh. Tak ada yang kurang, tak ada yang rusak. Sama seperti semula.

"Bagaimana bisa?" bisik Oikawa, matanya bergerak-gerak frantik. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Lalu dia mencoba lagi. Pakaian Hinata disobek Oikawa dengan gemas. Tetapi hasilnya sama jua. Ada selapis pakaian baru di bawah kain yang tercabik. Oikawa menyobek lagi dan lagi dan lagi, tetapi lapis pakaian Hinata seakan infinit.

Bahkan Hinata sendiri terpana. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Pendar terang sebuah cahaya di sudut ruangan menjadi jawaban Hinata.

"Kenapa—kenapa dia ada di sini?" Oikawa menggeram kesal di hadapan Hinata.

Siapa? Siapa sosok itu?

"Hentikan semua ini, Kuroo."

Suara itu menggelitik telinga Hinata, tenang tetapi rapuh. Bahkan Kuroo yang dipanggilnya langsung hanya bisa terpana.

"Kenma," bisiknya, dan Hinata mengerti sekarang, siapa sosok itu sebenarnya.

Siapapun 'Kenma' ini, dia adalah entitas suci.

Dia melangkah keluar dari cahaya itu. Berjubah putih nan berkilau, dengan sebuah tongkat di tangannya. Kepalanya tertutupi tudung. Namun, Hinata dapat melihat kedua matanya yang seperti kucing, tajam dan serba tahu—bertemu pandang dengannya barang sedetik.

Dialah Kozume Kenma, wakil dari Dewa Wisnu. Perwujudan manusia yang menjadi perantara dalam memberi kedamaian.

Semua orang seketika berlutut. Hinata menatap dalam kekaguman saat Kozume berjalan ke tengah arena. Gerakannya tak terburu-buru sementara matanya terus mengamati.

"Aku sebagai wakil dari yang memberi kedamaian ingin mengajukan pertimbangan," ucapnya di hadapan semua audiens. "Aku menilai bahwa Pandawa tidak berhak mendapat perlakuan yang mereka terima. Aku meminta agar mereka dilepaskan, dan dibatalkan dari menjadi budak."

Orang-orang Kurawa mendesis marah, tapi segera menekan kembali suara mereka, begitu mengingat bahwa sosok di tengah arena itu bisa saja melumat tubuh mereka tanpa ampun dalam sekejap.

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan, "Aku menginginkan alasan mengapa Pandawa berhak dibela sedemikian rupa."

Seorang wanita berdiri dari kursi megahnya. Dia begitu cantik, dengan rambut hitam dan mata kelabu yang memikat. Wanita itu adalah Shimizu Kiyoko, bernama lain Dewi Gendari, ibu dari para Kurawa.

"Mengenai itu," balas Kozume kalem, lalu matanya berpindah menuju Hinata, "aku yakin hanya dia sendiri yang bisa menjelaskannya. Bukankah begitu, Shouyou?"

Biner emas itu menusuk relung Hinata. Dan hanya dengan menatapnya saja, Hinata seakan dapat berkomunikasi dengannya.

Dia seakan dapat merasakan ajakan Kozume—untuk bangkit, untuk memukul balik dan mengubah keadaan.

Hinata berkedip. ' _Apa kau yang menyelamatkanku?_ '

Kozume memandangnya cukup lama. ' _Kau ingin menyelamatkan Pandawa juga?_ '

' _Ya. Ya, tentu saja!_ '

' _Apa kau yakin? Meskipun ada sesuatu yang harus kau bayar untuk itu?_ '

Hampir tak ada jeda sebelum Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan mantap. ' _Aku akan melakukan apapun, jika itu demi mereka._ '

'… _Aku mengerti. Hanya kata-katamu yang bisa mengubah segalanya. Jadi, bangkitlah._ '

Putra Kerajaan Panchala itu menegakkan tubuhnya, mengabaikan decakan tidak suka dari Oikawa, dan lantas berlutut dengan khidmat.

"Y-Yang Mulia Shimizu, dan—"

"Kenma," sambung sosok itu. "Aku hanya perwakilan Dewa Wisnu. Manusia biasa sepertimu. Jangan terlalu mengagungkanku."

Hinata mengangguk ragu. "Yang Mulia Shimizu dan Kenma… Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa di sini, tapi izinkan aku berbicara."

Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam, membuangnya dalam ekshalasi yang teratur. Diliriknya semua orang dalam ruangan itu. Ditatapnya Pandawa—suaminya—satu per satu, dan dilemparkannya sebuah senyum kepada setiap dari mereka, mengisyaratkan, 'aku tidak apa-apa'.

"Aku… bersyukur telah menikah dengan Pandawa," mulainya. "Sebelum ini, menikah dengan Pandawa adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan bagiku. Diriku belum pantas mendampingi mereka, yang terkenal sebagai ksatria hebat, dan aku—aku takut menjadi suami dari lima orang."

Yudistira mulai mendongakkan kepala. Hinata melanjutkan, "Tapi kemudian, aku menemukan bahwa mereka sangat baik. Yah, mungkin bodoh, tapi juga baik. Mereka begitu berbeda dari orang-orang yang kukenal. Mereka istimewa. Tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya, kebaikan mereka tersembunyi. Seperti batuan berharga di dalam tanah, tak nampak, sulit ditemukan. Tapi begitu kau menemukannya, kau mendapat sesuatu yang sangat berharga."

Kozume mengangguk, menyuruhnya melanjutkan.

"Setiap kali ada yang kesulitan, mereka membantunya, bahkan walaupun dia sendiri terkena hukuman," ucap Hinata, menatap Arjuna. "Setiap kali ada yang mengancam keselamatan saudaranya, mereka akan segera bergerak," Hinata tersenyum pada Bima, Nakula, dan Sadewa.

"Dan—setiap kali ada yang menjahati, mereka memaafkan—walau mereka tak mau mengakui kebaikan ini." Pandangan Hinata lalu jatuh pada Yudistira, yang masih terlihat begitu menyesal. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, memberitahunya melalui senyuman yang melebar bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kedua mata Hinata lantas berpindah pada semua orang, maniknya menegas. "Kalian—kalian semua yang berdiri di sini, yang pernah menjahati mereka, dimaafkan dengan begitu mudah. Katakan, hal keji apa yang pernah mereka lakukan pada kalian? Tidak ada. Jika kalian berada dalam posisi mereka, apakah kalian bisa melakukan itu? Aku rasa tidak—" Hinata melirik Oikawa. "Dan permainan ini adalah buktinya. Bukti dendam kotor kalian."

Setiap jiwa terhenyak, terseret dalam perenungan bisu. Oikawa di belakangnya hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi penuh amarah, sementara Shimizu terus menatap Hinata dengan takzim, tak henti-hentinya mencari jawaban di dalam hati Hinata.

"Pandawa tidak pantas mendapatkan ini, setelah semua yang mereka berikan kepada semua orang—kepada kalian. Karena itu, aku memohon dengan sangat," Hinata meletakkan tangan pada dadanya, "agar kami diberi keringanan terkait hasil permainan ini."

Diam yang mencekam. Hingga kemudian, Shimizu menutup kedua matanya, mengangguk anggun. "Baiklah. Kukabulkan permintaanmu." Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya penuh harap. "Semua hasil permainan ini dianggap tiada. Kita akan mengadakan satu kali permainan lagi, tetapi dengan taruhan yang berbeda. Mereka yang kalah akan mendapat masa pengasingan selama 12 tahun dan harus menyamar selama 1 tahun. Jika penyamaran kalian terbongkar, kalian harus mengulangi hukuman ini dari awal."

Binar cerah melingkupi kedua mata Hinata, sebagaimana mentari akan datang usai malam habis. Tanpa bisa ditahan, mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan embusan napas terbesar—dan Hinata belum pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya.

Saat Hinata menoleh kepada Yudistira, pria itu telah menemukan fokusnya kembali. Determinasi membakar sepasang maniknya yang biru, dan Hinata melempar senyuman penyemangat kepadanya.

Menunduk penuh hormat pada Shimizu, Hinata mengatakan dengan penuh getar, "Terima kasih banyak, Yang Mulia."

Maka, mengabaikan segala bentuk protes dari Kurawa yang masih melawan, permainan dadu kedua diadakan. Pada akhirnya, Yudistira tetap kalah, tapi setidaknya dia mendapatkan saudara, istri, dan seisi kerajaannya kembali.

Amarah Hinata meredup seperti bara api yang berpendar lemah, digantikan oleh lautan kelegaan dan kebanggaan dan syukur. Yudistira selamat. Pandawa selamat. Kerajaan mereka selamat. Dan itu lebih dari cukup.

Saat permainan dadu berakhir secara resmi, Hinata melesat menuju Yudistira secepat burung yang disodori remah roti hanya untuk menabraknya, lalu memeluknya erat, erat sekali. Selang sedetik kemudian, keempat saudaranya juga mengikuti dari belakang, menimpa dan memeluk Yudistira dari segala sisi hingga tubuh Hinata hampir tergencet.

"Dasar bodoh! Kageyama bodoh! Suami bodoh!" Hinata menangis sambil memukuli dada Yudistira. "Aku— _marah sekali_ padamu—dasar—"

Yudistira menjadi patung hidup, dengan mata terbelalak dan kedua tangan terangkat di udara tanpa yakin harus di mana mereka mendarat.

"Kakanda bodoh, lakukan seperti itu lagi dan aku akan menghabisimu!"

Suara Bima sama hebatnya dengan senjata gadanya hingga dia mampu memecahkan segala kekalutan dalam kepala Yudistira dan menyeretnya kembali kepada dunia. Kali ini, dengan tampang luar biasa bersalah, Yudistira merespon, "Maaf."

"Kalau _kau_ tidak selamat hanya karena kebodohan ini," kata Arjuna meremas pundaknya, "aku tidak akan bisa memaafkanmu. _Sepertinya_."

Dikelilingi keluarga kecilnya seperti itu, Yudistira dihantam banyak perasaan sekaligus. Tak disangka, kesemuanya begitu mempedulikan dirinya seperti ini, hingga titik di mana kekayaan dan keagungan mereka tak lagi berarti. Di mana mereka hanya ingin hidup bersama, selama semuanya—termasuk Yudistira—selamat dan bahagia.

"…Maaf," gumamnya lagi, seolah hanya itu kata-kata yang tersisa di dalam otaknya untuk diucapkan.

"Lain kali," Nakula menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala, "percayalah juga pada kita, bodoh."

"Dia benar," tambah Sadewa. "Kau—kau tidak sendirian. Kita akan berjuang bersama."

Yudistira merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin, agar kelima orang terkasihnya itu bisa direngkuhnya dalam-dalam.

Segalanya baik-baik saja sekarang, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

XOXO

Sesuai hasil permainan dadu, kelima Pandawa dan Hinata harus menjalani masa pengasingan diikuti masa penyamaran.

Mereka mengembara dari tempat ke tempat, hutan ke hutan, tanah satu ke tanah lain. Dalam perjalanan, mereka tak jarang pula diganggu oleh orang-orang Kurawa yang ingin menindas dan merendahkan. Pernah Terushima Yuuji, atau Jayadrata, berupaya menculik Hinata dan menjadikannya istri. Bahkan, Oikawa sempat mampir mengunjungi mereka hanya untuk mengejek betapa mirisnya nasib mereka—tetapi segalanya berjalan _luar biasa_ karena Oikawa justru tersangkut masalah dengan penunggu hutan dan diusir keluar dari sana.

Kali ini, mengistirahatkan diri dari semua masalah, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di sebuah hutan dalam daerah bernama Kelasa. Daerah tersebut tak berpenghuni, jauh dari kerajaan dan desa atau kota manapun.

Kelima Pandawa dan Hinata hidup di sana dengan tentram. Yudistira dan Arjuna seringkali menggunakan waktu dan ketenangan yang ada untuk bertapa. Bima berlatih pedang dengan Nakula dan sesekali mengajari Sadewa bertarung. Sementara Hinata, dia melakukan kewajiban istri yang biasanya. Memasak makanan, merawat dan melayani suaminya dengan tulus. Memastikan bahwa perasaan kelimanya senantiasa bahagia di tengah ujian ini.

Hinata tak pernah mengeluh—dan kelima suaminya menyatakan kekagumannya pada Hinata terang-terangan suatu hari. Tak biasanya keluarga kerajaan akan bisa sesabar ini saat menjalani pengasingan. Barangkali, kenyataan bahwa Hinata pernah dibuang Ushijima dulu cukup membantu. Hutan tak lagi asing baginya, dan mungkin telah menjadi rumah keduanya. Semacam pelarian ketika dirinya dilanda gundah gulana.

Suatu hari, usai memandikan dirinya di sungai, Hinata menemukan sebuah bunga teratai. Letaknya tersembunyi, di pinggiran sungai yang tertutup rimbunan semak. Sebenarnya, tak ada yang spesial dari bunga itu, jika dilihat dari luar. Dia layu, dan putihnya memudar—pasti akibat angin kencang yang kemarin lusa melanda hutan itu.

Namun, baunya luar biasa wangi. Dan bunga itu mengingatkan Hinata kepada masa kecilnya, di mana dia akan mengikuti kakaknya berburu di hutan sesekali, mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin bunga yang ada.

Keinginan Hinata ini timbul sejelas ukiran kasar di wajahnya. Tentu saja, tingkah anehnya tak luput dari mata Yudistira yang peka.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Dipanggil mendadak oleh sang suami membuat punggung Hinata menegak. "Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja."

"Tidak, aku…" Hinata menunduk ragu. Kedua tangan mengepal erat di atas pangkuan. "Lupakan saja, itu tidak penting—"

"Dasar bodoh. Setelah semua yang kita lalui, alasan apa lagi yang membuatmu urung untuk mempercayai kita?" Kageyama Arjuna duduk di atas akar pohon besar yang menonjol, membersihkan dan merawat busurnya di sana. "Cepat katakan saja."

"Tapi—ini benar-benar tidak penting!" Hinata meninggikan nada tanpa sengaja. "Aku hanya punya keinginan bodoh—"

"Keinginan apa?" Bima mendesak maju. "Aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya untukmu."

Hinata menjadi semakin canggung. Prospek untuk merepotkan suaminya bukanlah sesuatu yang terlalu mengenakkan di hati. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian—"

"Tanpa kau dan masakanmu, kita sudah kelaparan," sela Sadewa di sebelah Nakula yang mengangguk dengan wajah serius yang lucu, "jadi menurutku kau pantas mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Sangat pantas."

"Benar. Apapun yang kau inginkan, katakan saja pada kami," sambung Nakula. "Akan kami kabulkan sebisa mungkin, istri bodoh."

Dada Hinata disesaki sesuatu yang hangat. Suami-suaminya ini benar-benar—baik, tampan, dan bodoh. Hinata jadi ingin memeluk mereka penuh cinta setiap saat.

"Baiklah," kata Hinata pada akhirnya, masih pelan dan takut. "Tapi, jangan tertawakan aku."

Kelima kepala berambut hitam mengangguk.

"Aku ingin…" Hinata memalingkan wajah. "…bunga. Bunga teratai."

Hening sejenak. Permintaan itu adalah sesuatu yang tak terlalu terduga bagi kelima pria itu.

"Bunga teratai…" Yudistira berkontemplasi. "Kelihatannya mereka cukup langka di daerah ini. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada. Barangkali mereka bisa dicari."

Hinata membolakan matanya penuh harap. "Benarkah?"

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu," jawab Bima penuh dedikasi. "Akan kucari bunga teratai itu sampai ke ujung dunia."

Nakula tak mau kalah. "Aku juga."

"Aku akan ikut mencari," sambung Sadewa kompetitif.

"Bagaimana baiknya, Kakanda?" Arjuna beranjak dari tempatnya, dengan busur dan anak panah siap di atas punggung. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Kenapa tidak berpencar saja." Yudistira mengatur posisi duduknya di atas sebuah batu besar. "Tapi jangan pergi terlalu jauh."

"Kakanda sendiri? Oi, jangan bilang kau tidak akan ikut mencari!" Bima terlihat ingin mendamprat kakaknya.

"Aku ingin sekali ikut mencari, bodoh. Tapi kepalaku sedang tidak prima," terang sang putra sulung, memberi penekanan dengan sebuah hela napas. "Aku serahkan saja pada kalian. Dan kalau ada salah satu dari kalian yang bertindak gegabah," Tatapan tertajam ditujukan pada setiap lelaki di sana, " _Hukuman_."

Keempatnya serempak membalas afirmatif, sebelum semuanya berpencar ke arah yang berbeda. Hinata hampir tenggelam dalam tangis haru, melihat seberapa kerasnya mereka semua berjuang hanya untuk sebuah keinginan bodoh sepele darinya.

"Hinata. Maaf, tapi aku memintamu untuk menjagaku," pinta Yudistira seraya berdiri. "Aku akan istirahat sejenak."

Hinata dengan tergopoh-gopoh melesat menuju sisi sang suami, memapahnya dengan hati-hati. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Kepalaku berputar," jawabnya di balik gigi-gigi yang beradu. Yudistira yang terlihat selalu dingin itu tentu tak mau mengaku kalau dirinya sakit kepala. Ini bukan hal umum, tapi sebagai seseorang yang mengedepankan otak daripada fisik, tubuh Yudistira sedikit lebih rentan dari Bima dan Arjuna. Tak ada yang tahu, tapi dia selalu menyesali sisi dirinya yang ini.

Barangkali dia akan terus memaksakan diri bila Hinata tak ada untuk merawatnya. Dasar suami bodoh.

"Berbaringlah dulu." Hinata membantu Yudistira memasuki gua, yang menjadi kamar tidur sementara mereka di sana, dan dengan lembut membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur rotan minimalis rakitan Sadewa. "Aku akan membuatkan ramuan untukmu."

"Si Bima bodoh itu akan memarahiku," balasnya dengan sengau, "karena meninggalkanmu sendirian dan tidak menjagamu."

" _Kau_ sedang sakit, Kangmas. Dan kau tahu aku bukan orang lemah!" Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipi seperti marmut. "Habisnya, aku ini istri Pandawa. Kalau aku lemah, aku pasti sudah menyerah menjadi istri kalian. Karena itu, sekali saja—untuk hari ini saja, jangan pikirkan apapun dan istirahatkan otakmu itu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Mereka berempat juga pasti akan segera kembali."

Yudistira menyetujui walau dengan enggan. Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, dia terlelap. Hinata mengecup dahi sang suami sebelum dia beranjak pergi untuk membuatkan ramuan penyembuh.

Baru satu jam Hinata menyibukkan diri menumbuk tetumbuhan herbal, sosok Nakula dan Sadewa terlihat dari kejauhan. Mereka melambai-lambaikan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti bunga, dan—

Oh, mereka sudah menemukannya?

"Hinata bodoh, aku berhasil menemukannya!" Seringai miring pada wajah Nakula saat itu berhasil mencuri hati Hinata untuk kesekian kali. Dia lalu menghapus ekspresinya, melirik Sadewa dengan canggung, dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Sebenarnya… yah. Sadewa yang membantuku menemukan tempatnya. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Sadewa, yang mendapat pujian langka dari saudaranya, hanya bisa gelagapan.

"Jadi—ini." Sebuah bunga putih sewarna kesucian disodorkan di hadapannya. Hinata berbinar-binar saat hidungnya membaui harum yang khas. "Untukmu. Dariku—dan Sadewa."

"Mungkin, kami tidak terlihat lebih bisa diandalkan daripada kakak-kakak kita yang udik itu," Sadewa menggumam, menambahkan dengan wajah terlipat-lipat karena malu, "Tapi, kami hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau kami juga berguna. Dan aku—kami ingin mengatakan kalau… ugh, ini memalukan."

"Dasar bodoh, begitu saja tidak becus!" Nakula menjitak kepala saudaranya dengan gemas, hingga Sadewa mendesis gelap kepadanya. "Apa yang ingin kami katakan adalah—"

Sebuah lirikan penuh arti ditukar dengan Sadewa. Hitungan mundur lari di balik napas saat postur mereka menegak.

Lantas, keduanya membungkuk, menyeru bersamaan dengan suara yang sama persis, "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata bodoh!"

Suara mereka menggema ke seisi hutan. Pepohonan turut mendengarkan lamat-lamat. Hewan-hewan berjingkat di balik tetumbuhan, tak berani mengganggu.

Sementara itu, Hinata termangu dan berhenti bernapas. Kedua tangan dibawanya ke hadapan mulut. Kelereng cokelatnya berpendar indah berlimpah kebahagiaan.

"Jadi, terimalah ini." Nakula dan Sadewa menyodorkan kembali bunga itu—masih secara kompak dan bersamaan—dan kali ini lebih insisten.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata menerima bunga itu. Membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat, menyentuhnya sehalus titian serangga di atas air. Diperlakukannya bunga itu seolah ia adalah perasaan Nakula dan Sadewa itu sendiri.

"Kalian—" Hinata mengenduskan hidungnya. "Aku juga mencintai kalian. Sangat." Bibirnya tertarik cepat membentuk senyuman. "Terima kasih. Bunga ini sangat cantik. Aku menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu, beri kami imbalan!" Dan Nakula segera kembali ke kepribadian menyebalkannya hanya dalam waktu satu detik. Hinata ingin menendangnya.

"Imbalan apa?" tanya Hinata, menyeka air mata yang tak jadi tumpah. Dia agak menyesal sekarang telah berniat menangisi orang-orang bodoh ini.

"Ciuman," Sadewa menjawab dengan begitu serius. "Beri aku ciuman."

" _Kami_. Beri kami ciuman."

"Aku benci kalian." Hinata mendesah lelah. Meski begitu, diturutinya permintaan dua suami termudanya itu. Usai meletakkan bunga teratai di atas sebuah batu, Hinata berjalan mendekati Sadewa, menangkup wajahnya, lalu—

"Tunggu! Yang menyerahkan bunga itu dulu adalah aku!"

Hinata dan Sadewa memandangi Nakula dengan aneh.

"Kau tadi juga sudah mengaku kalau aku yang membantu menemukan bunganya—kau hanya mengambil—jadi aku yang harus dicium dulu!" semprot Sadewa tak mau kalah.

Hinata menelan ludah. Astaga. Jangan bilang mereka akan bertengkar di saat seperti ini—

"Tapi aku yang menyelamatkanmu dari beruang itu tadi, kan? Kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah terluka dan tidak bisa menemukan bunganya, dasar bodoh!"

"Cih, aku bisa mengalahkan beruang itu sendirian! Kata sapa aku butuh bantuanmu?"

Nakula mendengus. "Aku baru kemarin mendengar perkataanmu tentang dirimu yang lebih suka berpikir daripada memegang senjata karena kau tidak bisa—"

"Aku hanya belum banyak belajar. Setidaknya aku tidak bodoh seperti dirimu."

"Hah!? Kau jangan sombong dulu! Aku bukan orang yang kewalahan menangani beruang selemah banci—"

Hinata mengusap wajahnya. "Kalian berdua—"

"Faktanya tetap sama, yang menemukan bunga itu adalah aku. Kau hanya alat untuk mengambilnya saja."

"Apa katamu—"

"Intinya, akulah yang berhak mencium Hinata dulu!" Tiba-tiba, Sadewa berjalan cepat mendekati Hinata, menarik lengan kirinya hingga tubuh Hinata condong kepadanya.

"Ah—sialan. Kau curang, dasar bodoh! Tunggu aku—" Dan Nakula ikut melesat kepada Hinata secepat kilat. Tetapi dia tak berusaha memisahkan Sadewa dari Hinata, dan justru menempati sisi kanan tubuh sang istri yang masih kosong, menarik lengan Hinata seperti Sadewa tadi.

Secara berbarengan— _lagi_ —keduanya sama-sama menunduk, dan…

Jantung Hinata seolah berhenti berdegup, saat dua pasang bibir menyapa lembut permukaan pipinya yang halus—Nakula di kiri dan Sadewa di kanan. Entah sejak kapan mereka memulainya, tetapi kedua tangan Hinata digandeng dari kanan dan kiri, jari jemari saling terjalin dengan Nakula dan Sadewa, dan Hinata ingin pingsan karena bahagia.

Siapa yang tidak senang jika diapit dua orang tampan?

Sayang, kecupan itu hanya berlangsung lima detik. Sebentar kemudian, saudara kembar itu bergerak menjauh. Yang tersisa dalam diri Hinata adalah rasa bahagia dan malu yang bercampur aduk.

Ingin sekali dia mengatakan sesuatu, apapun untuk melampiaskan perasaannya, tetapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Kedua lututnya bergetar hebat. Pipi yang baru dikecup lembut memerah warnanya, menyaingi warna apel yang bergelantungan di pohon-pohon.

"K-Kalian…" Hinata menutup wajah bagian bawahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kalian—!"

Nakula dan Sadewa, seakan semua perkelahian mereka tak pernah terjadi, saling mendekat untuk melakukan tos tinju bersahabat. Dua kembar itu terlihat luar biasa lucu seperti itu, dan Hinata sudah mengomentari betapa menggemaskannya mereka andai dirinya tak sedang dibuat terkaget-kaget.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Yudistira yang menyaksikan diam-diam dari pintu gua hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, geram karena terbangun oleh perdebatan Nakula dan Sadewa, tetapi juga ada kasih sayang hebat di balik kekesalannya.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh," dengusnya, sebelum dia berbalik masuk lagi ke dalam gua.

XOXO

Tiga belas tahun kemudian, Pandawa dan Hinata selesai menjalani hukuman dari permainan dadu dan berhak kembali menuju istananya. Mereka selesai menjalani satu tahun masa penyamaran dengan sukses, mengganti identitas sebagai pelayan di sebuah kerajaan. Dan walau seorang lelaki— _kesekian_ _puluh_ —lagi-lagi melamar dan ingin menjadikan Hinata istrinya, segalanya baik-baik saja karena Bima selalu ada untuk mengatasinya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama, memang, untuk membangun kembali kerajaan mereka. Hinata merasa takjub akan kekuatan Michimiya, dan bagaimana wanita itu bisa mempertahankan satu kerajaan besar seorang diri selama para Pandawa pergi.

Untuk beberapa waktu, segalanya baik-baik saja. Pertikaian dengan Kurawa terlupakan sudah. Tak ada dendam, tak ada sakit hati apapun.

Hingga pada suatu malam, Hinata mendapat sebuah mimpi.

Mungkin lebih tepat mengatakan bahwa Kozume mengunjunginya lewat mimpi itu.

Segalanya berlatar putih. Tak ada apa-apa di situ, selain diri Hinata yang mengambang dan Kozume yang berdiri tenang di hadapannya.

"Kenma!" Hinata melebarkan matanya saat sosok itu menampakkan diri. "Kau—kau akhirnya mendatangiku."

"Ya," balas Kozume. "Ini sudah waktunya."

Kedipan Hinata memelan. "Waktu untuk apa?"

"Untuk menagih balasanmu terhadap pertolonganku waktu itu." Dada Hinata berkonstriksi karena kecemasan. Balasan. Dia tak pernah terlalu menyukai prospek mengambil hanya untuk balas diambil. "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku. Untuk dunia ini."

Hinata terdiam seketika. Sejujurnya, pikiran tentang balasan yang dibicarakan Kozume ini tak pernah datang. Tak pernah dikhawatirkannya. Bahkan, tak ada niatan untuk menceritakannya pada suami-suaminya.

Namun, saat hal ini akhirnya tiba di hadapannya, Hinata merasa luar biasa takut.

Bagaimana jika permintaan Kozume adalah untuk membunuh salah satu dari suaminya? Bagaimana jika Hinata disuruh menjadi budak orang lain? Bagaimana jika—

Jika dia meminta Hinata untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dan _tidak mungkin_ dilakukannya?

"Mungkin ini berat," ucap Kozume, memotong segala kepanikan dalam kepala Hinata. "Tapi aku ingin kau melakukannya demi kebaikan semuanya."

"Apa," Hinata menelan ludah, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kozume menjeda cukup lama. Debaran jantung Hinata terasa begitu keras dalam kepalanya dalam sekian lama keheningan itu.

"Shouyou," tutur Kozume dengan stabil, hampir tanpa emosi, "kau harus memulai peperangan dengan Kurawa."

Seluruh napas Hinata seakan diisap keluar begitu saja.

"…Peperangan?"

Maksudnya, saling menyerang? Bunuh membunuh dengan Kurawa?

…Tidak. Kozume pasti bercanda.

Dirinya, yang selalu menyukai kedamaian ini, disuruh menyulut peperangan?

Hinata membuka dan menutup mulut, dan butuh sekian banyak percobaan hingga dia dapat mengemukakan kata yang padat.

"Tapi, aku tak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Yudistira dan yang lainnya juga pasti tidak akan setuju—"

"Pahamilah, Shouyou, bahwa semua kejahatan di dunia ini tak bisa selalu ditumpas dengan kebaikan. Mereka tak akan jera. Kadang, kita juga harus mengambil langkah keras dan menggunakan cara sulit."

Hinata menggeleng cemas. "Tapi, _peperangan_ —itu adalah sesuatu yang besar."

"Aku tahu." Pandangan Kozume tak bergetar. "Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menumpas Kurawa, kejahatan itu sendiri."

"Kenma!" Hinata menjerit putus asa. "Aku tidak bisa—aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!"

"Waktuku sudah habis." Kozume memejamkan mata. "Maaf, Shouyou. Mulai saat ini, kau tak akan bisa memotong dan mengeramasi rambutmu, kecuali kau telah membasahi setiap helainya menggunakan darah Futakuchi Kenji."

Mengeramasinya dengan darah? Darah—Futakuchi?

"Semuanya setimpal. Futakuchi telah menjambak rambut berhargamu. Melecehkanmu. Memperlakukanmu sedemikian kasar. Sekarang, gilirannya untuk menderita."

Segala warna pada wajah Hinata menghilang. "Tapi—"

"Jangan biarkan kelima suamimu, dan siapapun, tahu tentang permintaan ini." Kozume menarik tudungnya. "Kau harus melakukan ini, atau akan terjadi hal yang lebih mengerikan daripada kutukan terhadap rambutmu. Dunia—dunia ini akan dilanda kehancuran mutlak, semua karena Kurawa. Dan semua orang terkasihmu—ayahmu, ibu mertuamu, teman-temanmu, dan suami-suamimu… mereka akan mati."

Jantung Hinata seolah berhenti berdebar.

"Kau tentunya tak ingin menyaksikan itu terjadi, bukan?"

Pupil Hinata melebar, frantik dan panik, dan tangannya meraih sosok Kozume. "Aku tidak mau melakukan ini! Aku tidak mau melihat mereka saling melukai! Apa tidak ada cara lain, Kenma!?"

"Sampai jumpa, Shouyou," bisik Kozume kepada kabut yang menebal. "Kau bisa. Kau bisa melakukannya. Arahkan kelima ksatriamu untuk maju perang. Ubahlah dunia ini."

Dunia mimpi berputar-putar, melebur menjadi satu, dan detik berikutnya, Hinata terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya dengan bermandikan keringat.

 _Perang_ , batin Hinata menjerit. _Aku harus memulai sebuah peperangan dengan Kurawa. Atau—_

 _Atau semua orang akan…_

Tak mempedulikan waktu yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Hinata berlari menuju kamar pemimpin Indraprastha—kamar suaminya yang paling tua dan paling bijak. Biasanya dia tak berani mengganggu Yudistira pada jam-jam malam, tapi Hinata mengenyahkan itu, ketika jantung di dalam sangkarnya berdentum-dentum sekeras bom.

Pintu kamar diketuk cepat, lalu didorong terbuka tanpa menunggu respon sang suami. Yudistira di meja kerjanya terlihat luar biasa kaget, dan tentu saja marah, tapi Hinata memotong segala sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya, untuk berkata dengan penuh urgensi, "Aku harus berbicara dengan semua orang—sekarang juga."

Kening Yudistira terlipat. Tentunya dia dapat segera menyadari sesuatu yang salah pada wajah Hinata yang tidak karuan—terlihat seperti akan menangis, bercucuran peluh, dengan mata membeliak seperti dikejar-kejar teror. "Ada apa?"

"Yudistira," Hinata memelas, "Kumohon. Kumpulkan semua orang. Aku harus—kita harus membicarakan tentang Kurawa. Dan ini… sangat penting."

"Kau bermimpi sesuatu tentang Kurawa? Kau mendapat wangsit?" tanya Yudistira lagi.

Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Kau akan mengerti nanti."

Menyaksikan keseriusan yang langka pada wajah istrinya itu, Yudistira harus menurut untuk mencari tahu.

Saat itu juga, pada pagi yang masih gelap gulita pekat, semua penghuni Indraprastha termasuk para sesepuh dan penasihat diundang untuk berkumpul membicarakan Kurawa. Ushijima dan Sugawara bahkan datang dari jauh.

Yudistira, sesuai permintaan Hinata, membuka rapat dengan meminta pendapat mereka mengenai Kurawa—bagaimana rakyat Indraprastha harus menyikapi mereka.

Ushijima adalah yang pertama menjawab. "Sebaiknya kita gempur mereka. Untuk apa kita bertanya lagi. Jelas sekali bahwa Kurawa adalah jahat. Maka, aku mengusulkan untuk menggempur mereka. Hajar tanpa bersisa."

Pendapat itu bisa diduga, dari seorang ayah yang pernah menyaksikan anaknya dihina saat permainan dadu oleh dua tokoh besar Kurawa.

Seorang sesepuh menyetujui usulan Ushijima. "Aku setuju dengan Yang Mulia Ushijima. Kurawa adalah sumber segala kekacauan. Biarpun mereka adalah saudara Pandawa, mereka tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Kejahatan harus ditumpas dari muka dunia ini."

Semua orang diam-diam menyetujui, memahami betul penderitaan yang telah Pandawa lalui akibat Kurawa.

Tiba-tiba, Arjuna berbicara dari tempatnya duduk, wajahnya serius tetapi tenang, "Pernahkah kalian memikirkan seberapa besar Hastinapura itu? Kita tak akan bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah—pikirkan itu juga. Mereka juga punya tokoh-tokoh hebat. Barangkali Kurawa telah mendapat pelajaran perang lebih banyak dari kita."

Bibir-bibir berbisik gusar. Yudistira membungkam mereka dengan gerakan tangan sederhana.

"Untuk apa memulai peperangan karena mendendam. Kurawa memang mengesalkan, tetapi mereka tetaplah saudara kita. Kuakui, kami Pandawa memang benar menderita. Tapi karena itu juga, kami tak ingin membuat orang lain lebih menderita lagi."

Hinata menggertakkan gigi. Dia setuju—sangat setuju dengan usulan Yudistira. Tapi dia harus menjadi pihak yang menginginkan perang di sini, atau—

Atau kehancuran mutlak akan datang, seperti kata Kozume. Dan semua orang akan mati.

Arjuna mengangguk. "Di Kurawa juga banyak sosok terhormat yang pernah menjadi guru kami."

Di sebelah Yudistira, Sugawara bertanya, "Bagaimana jika mereka terus mengingkari kalian? Terus menyakiti kalian? Apa kalian akan tetap berpangku tangan?"

Hinata meneguk ludah kering. Tangannya mengepal kuat, buku-buku jari berubah putih.

Tarikan napas. Embusan pelan. Hinata membuka matanya sepelan harimau yang mengincar mangsa, lalu mengeraskan suara, "Bolehkah aku bicara?"

Seluruh kepala serempak menghadap Hinata. Kegugupan mulai menemukan jalannya pada kesadaran Hinata, tapi dia mengukuhkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan.

 _Demi dunia ini_ , pikirnya. _Demi semua orang yang kucintai._

"Silakan bicara, Hinata," sambut Sugawara. "Tak ada yang dilarang untuk berpendapat."

Setiap pasang mata memperhatikan saat Hinata mencabut beberapa helai rambut senjanya, menunjukkannya kepada semua orang. Dipasangnya wajah sedingin mungkin. Diyakinkannya hati kecilnya agar terbujuk—agar dia bisa menjalani semua sandiwara ini.

 _Aku adalah Shouyou_ , Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam, membuai dan menghipnotis dirinya sendiri. _Dan aku… membenci dan mengutuk Kurawa._

"Lihat ini. Ini adalah rambutku. Rambut yang pernah dijambak Futakuchi untuk menyeretku menghadap Oikawa. Seumur hidupku, itu adalah penghinaan tiada tara yang pernah kudapatkan." Hinata menggenggam helaian di dalam tangannya kuat-kuat, tubuhnya bergetar penuh emosi—sejatinya bukan amarah, tapi kesedihan dan rasa sakit. "Aku telah bersumpah mulai hari ini, bahwa aku tak akan menyisir, mengeramasi, dan merawat rambutku kecuali aku telah keramas dengan darah Futakuchi."

Desis keterkejutan menggema dari segala sudut. Yang paling terlihat kaget adalah Pandawa, dan tentu saja, Yudistira—yang selalu mengajarinya untuk tak menyimpan dendam.

"Hinata," desis Yudistira pelan, dengan mata melebar terkhianati—dan Hinata ingin menangis memohon maaf saat itu juga. "Kau—"

"Aku telah lama menjadi istri kalian, mengikuti kalian, mengabdi pada kalian—" Hinata cepat menyela sebelum resolusinya runtuh, "dan kalian lebih mengasihani Futakuchi, Oikawa, Kuroo, Terushima, dan semua orang bengis itu? Jika kalian tidak rela menyerang mereka, apa harus aku yang bergerak membunuh mereka?"

Arjuna berusaha menyela, tak kalah kaget, "Hinata, tunggu—"

"Sampai kapan kalian ingin dibodohi Kurawa? Apa aku yang telah menjadi istri kalian kalah berartinya dibanding mereka? Futakuchi menyeretku dan Oikawa berusaha menelanjangiku. Apa kalian sebagai suamiku akan diam saja?" Hinata terisak, benar-benar terisak. "Aku sangat marah—kepada Kurawa dan juga kalian, Pandawa. Aku tak akan bersabar lagi. Sekarang adalah waktu bagi kalian untuk mengambil tindakan. Jika kalian menolak, akulah yang akan bertindak sendirian. Aku tak akan membiarkan diriku dihina, dan tak akan membiarkan kalian dibodohi Kurawa."

Tak ada yang menyahut. Gema suara Hinata merayap ke setiap sudut ruangan, menyihir semua orang dalam kebekuan yang menyita napas.

Satu-satunya orang dengan pikiran jernih yang tersisa hanyalah Sugawara, dan dia pun juga mendesah letih. "Keputusan tak akan dicapai jika kita belum tenang. Kita harus membuang segala emosi yang ada dalam diri kita."

Pada akhirnya, setelah perdebatan yang lama dan serius, yang seringkali terjadi antara Hinata dan suaminya sendiri, dicapai kesepakatan bahwa mereka akan menyatakan perang dengan para Kurawa.

Sejak detik itu hingga hari sebelum peperangan dimulai, Hinata mengurung diri di dalam kamar, sibuk menangis dan larut dalam kembimbangan.

Malam demi malam berjalan dengan sangat berbeda.

Karena sekarang, mimpi Hinata selalu dibayangi oleh wajah terluka Yudistira yang sama, berputar dan berputar seperti kaset rusak yang ingin menyiksanya, dan Hinata tak pernah semenderita ini ketika tidur.

XOXO

Sebulan kemudian, Pandawa dan sekutunya menggempur Kurawa dalam Perang Baratayuda yang berlangsung di sebuah dataran luas bernama Kurusetra.

Pihak Pandawa dipimpin oleh Yudistira, dengan Goshiki yang menjadi panglima perang. Sementara itu, Oikawa menjadi pemimpin pihak lawan yang siap menggilas semuanya dengan gadanya.

Mulanya, Hinata berpikir bahwa dia ingin ikut terjun dalam perang, tetapi setelah sebuah perintah mutlak dari Yudistira—yang kelihatannya bersikap jauh lebih dingin usai malam perkumpulan itu—Hinata terpaksa menetap di dalam keamanan istana. Meski begitu, dengan bantuan dan sihir Sugawara, dia bisa menyaksikan apa yang terjadi pada refleksi air kolam.

Dalam perang itu, perkataan Sugawara terbukti secara gamblang. Pandawa terlihat begitu mengerikan apabila mereka bersatu. Strategi sistematis dan probabilitas tanpa batas yang disusun Yudistira, Sadewa yang mendukung Yudistira dengan mengumpulkan semua informasi yang ada, kelihaian Nakula menangani pedang, dan yang tak kalah hebat—kombinasi antara Bima dan Arjuna.

Hinata telah mendengar bahwa Bima dan Arjuna adalah petarung paling hebat di Indraprastha. Menyaksikannya langsung seperti ini, bukan dari cerita mulut ke mulut, benar-benar menakjubkan.

Bima dan Arjuna, keduanya memiliki sebuah formasi yang mematikan. Formasi itu membentuk bulan sabit. Arjuna memimpin sayap kiri sementara Bima memandu sayap kanan. Dengan Bima dan gadanya dan Arjuna bersama panahnya, prajurit terobrak-abrik seperti merica tumpah.

Ada waktu di mana Hinata merasa luar biasa senang dan bangga dan penuh harap, dan ada pula masa di mana dia akan merasa sedih, saat sosok demi sosok gugur di medan perang.

Pagi-pagi sekali, di tengah suasana berkabung seisi istana, Bima menghampiri Hinata dengan pakaian perang lengkap. Dan Hinata bahkan belum selesai menguap dan mengusap kantuk dari matanya saat pundaknya dicengkeram kuat oleh tangan kekar Bima.

"Hinata," Putra kedua Pandawa itu memanggil Hinata khidmat. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Itu berarti Bima akan segera berangkat, melanjutkan perang yang telah berlangsung selama sekian hari.

Segala kantuk Hinata menguap karena intensitas tatapan biner biru dalam Bima. Sejak peristiwa malam itu, baru kali ini salah satu dari suaminya menyentuhnya secara langsung. Baru sekarang Hinata menyadari betapa dia merindukan hangat tubuh mereka. "Ada apa, Bima?" tanyanya selembut mungkin.

Satu tangan Bima merayap melalui belakang leher Hinata, untuk terbenam ke dalam helaian oranye lebat, yang masih tetap halus tak peduli berapa lama dia tak merawat dan mengeramasinya. "Sumpahmu."

"Ada apa dengan sumpahku?" Sesungguhnya, Hinata hampir keceplosan berkata, _itu adalah sumpah palsu_.

"Akulah yang akan menjadikannya nyata." Bima menatap lurus penuh determinasi. "Aku akan membunuh Futakuchi dan Oikawa."

Udara tercekat dalam rongga tenggorokan Hinata. "…Apa?"

"Aku akan membunuh Futakuchi dan Oikawa hari ini," Bima mendeklarasi penuh penekanan. Tak ada keraguan dalam suara maupun wajahnya barang sedikit pun. "Karena itu, lihatlah aku. Lihatlah bagaimana aku membunuhnya, memberinya sesuatu yang sepadan dengan apa yang pernah dilakukannya padamu."

Itu adalah sebuah nada absolut. Bima yang penuh keyakinan dan kegigihan—tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Maka, setelah diperintah membersihkan badan dan berganti, Hinata menurut saja saat sang suami menarik pergelangan tangannya. Dibawalah dia ke sebuah kereta perang yang mengantarkannya menuju Kurusetra.

Suasana di padang itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari dekat. Denting senjata yang saling beradu di mana-mana. Teriakan kesakitan. Warna merah yang membanjir.

Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Hinata baru mengintip selama satu detik dan dia segera bersembunyi lagi di dalam kereta, bersama Sugawara yang bertugas menjaganya—walaupun Hinata seharusnya aman mengingat peraturan perang yang melarang penyerangan terhadap orang tak bersenjata.

Hinata menunggu dalam cemas. Batinnya dirundung kegelisahan. Sudah sekian jam berlalu, dan dia belum mendengar kabar Bima.

Ke mana Bima? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Sudahkah dia bertemu Futakuchi? Berapa orang yang telah dia hadapi?

Dan, seakan menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Hinata, suara teriakan perang tak asing menyambangi telinganya. Hinata beranjak cepat. Itu tadi adalah suara Bima—rendah dan paling serak dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Pada detik pintu kereta perangnya terbuka, semua yang dapat Hinata saksikan hanyalah merah.

Merah, ketika kedua tangan Futakuchi terpotong dengan begitu mudah. Merah, ketika darah terburai ke mana-mana. Merah, ketika Bima berdiri di atas Futakuchi dan menginjak dadanya.

Kemudian, sepasang pertama biru bersitatap dengan Hinata.

"Hinata." Panggilan bernada gelap itu menggelitik benak Hinata. Masih tersengal, Bima mengulurkan tangannya, membujuk sang istri mendekat. "Hinata, kemarilah."

Meski Hinata takut, tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri. Barangkali ini ulah takdir, yang telah menetapkan bahwa ini akan terjadi—bahwa Hinata akan berlumuran darah Futakuchi untuk bisa terbebas dari kutukannya. Barangkali takdir yang memainkan Hinata seperti boneka, hingga dia berlari menuju tempat Bima berada seperti orang kesetanan.

Di bawah Bima, Futakuchi mengerang kesakitan. Hinata bahkan tak berani menatap sosoknya yang bersimbah darah karena—astaga. Melihatnya saja mampu menimbulkan sakit di seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

"S-Sialan… " Rintihan Futakuchi berhasil membuat jantung Hinata seakan melompat ke atas kerongkongan dan berdenyut di sana. "Pandawa sialan… Sialansialansialan—"

Bima mundur dua langkah dari Futakuchi, membiarkannya meracau tidak karuan. Menyadari wajah istrinya yang sepucat rembulan, Bima membenamkan kepala senja Hinata pada bahunya. Gestur yang luar biasa lembut di tengah segala kekacauan ini.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Hinata bodoh," bisiknya di atas telinga Hinata. "Kau bisa terbebas dari _kutukan_ bodoh itu."

Tubuh Hinata menegang. "D-Darimana kau tahu—"

"Darimana aku tahu kalau sumpah dan amarahmu itu hanya sandiwara?" Bima melepaskan pelukan mereka dan bergerak mundur untuk bisa menatap Hinata penuh ejek. "Sandiwaramu busuk. Kakanda Yudistira bisa segera tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Panas merambati leher Hinata. Jadi selama ini, selama Hinata mengira dirinya telah menyakiti Yudistira dan empat suaminya yang lain, mereka—

"Y-Yudistira sudah tahu?" tanyanya dengan tidak percaya. "Tapi—Kalau memang begitu, kenapa selama ini kalian semua mengabaikanku?"

"Karena kami ingin menunjukkan kemampuan sandiwara kami yang lebih bagus," balasnya seadanya. Hinata mengerjap polos, dan Bima mengerang. "Tentu saja bukan, dasar bodoh! Kita semua sibuk perang. Yudistira sibuk berpikir dengan otak sialannya. Sadewa sibuk membantunya. Arjuna dan Nakula sibuk berlatih bersamaku. Seingin apapun kami mampir di ruanganmu… Kami tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun juga, kami harus memastikan kemenangan Indraprastha."

Hinata menatap Bima dengan ragu. Mereka semua benar-benar tidak marah kepadanya?

"S-Syukurlah." Hinata menekan punggung tangan pada kedua matanya yang memanas. "Syukurlah… Aku kira kalian marah kepadaku."

"Kami tidak marah, bodoh." Bima menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata dalam diam.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, terseret dalam dunia mereka sendiri di tengah-tengah akumulasi teriakan perang. Apa yang membuyarkan segalanya adalah erangan Futakuchi yang bertambah keras. Baik Bima maupun Hinata sama-sama menahan napas, mengekspektasi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Hinata." Setitik reluktansi dalam suara Bima. "Sekarang saatnya. Kau harus menyelesaikan urusanmu dengannya."

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hinata bergerak mundur dengan was-was. Bima merengkuhnya sekali lagi dalam pelukan canggung dan kasarnya, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan dalam telinga Hinata.

"Hinata, dengar. Kau sudah sampai sejauh ini. Kau sudah menderita bersama kami. Sekarang, giliranku melindungimu. Giliranku menyelamatkanmu. Percayalah padaku, dan lakukan apa yang kukatakan."

Meski ragu, Hinata membiarkan Bima melepas kembali pelukannya. Disuruhnya Hinata untuk berlutut di dekat kepala Futakuchi. Wajah putra kedua Kurawa yang berucuran peluh karena rasa sakit itu membuat Hinata bungkam, tak tega untuk berkata apapun.

Walau sebenarnya tak ingin, walau sebenarnya rasa iba menempati lebih banyak ruang dalam hati Hinata, dia harus melakukan ini.

Mereka harus… membunuhnya.

"Kau siap?" Bima bertanya dari tempatnya berlutut di depan Hinata, di sisi tubuh Futakuchi yang lain, dengan sebuah belati di tangan. Tak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan pisau itu.

 _Lakukan, Shouyou_ , suara Kozume menggema dalam kepalanya. _Untuk dunia ini._

Hinata membiarkan segerombol napas lolos dari mulutnya, lalu mengangguk hati-hati.

Dengan geraman pelan, Bima menghujamkan belati itu ke dalam rongga dada Futakuchi.

Dan sang Dursasana berteriak keras.

Raungannya sendiri mampu membuat Hinata memejamkan mata, tak kuasa menyaksikan seseorang dibunuh dengan begitu kejam di depan kepalanya.

Ujung tajam belati menusuk tepat pada organ yang memompa darah, memaksa kerjanya berhenti. Seketika, darah mengucur dari sana seperti pancuran, memercik pada wajah dan kepala Hinata.

Hinata hampir membuka mulutnya, kaget dan panik. _Ini—ini semua—_

 _Darah._

Tetes demi tetes menimpa tubuhnya seperti gelombang anak panah milik Arjuna. Hangat cairan itu, bau anyirnya, dan bagaimana licin dia terasa di atas kulitnya membuat Hinata menggigil seperti orang kedinginan.

Hinata luar biasa takut dan ngeri.

Tetapi, suara Bima membelai indera pendengarannya, "Hinata."

Hinata bergeming. Bima memanggil lagi, "Hinata bodoh."

Pekikan pelan hanya menjadi jawabannya. Hinata hanya mendengar helaan napas dari Bima, tapi sejurus kemudian, dia merasakan tubuhnya dibawa mendekati hangat tubuh yang terlalu dikenalnya.

Dan, bibir keduanya terpaut, di tengah kucuran darah yang masih menghujani mereka.

Hinata merasakan besi—darah dari musuhnya di dalam mulut, dan dia seharusnya merasa jijik. Namun, dia tak bisa melawan, tak bisa menolak, saat Bima memaksa bibirnya terbuka dengan pijatan lidah yang sensual. Tangan-tangan merayapi tubuh dan wajah. Kepala ditelengkan agar kedua bibir menyatu dengan sempurna.

Hinata membenamkan kuku-kuku pada punggung Bima saat lidah sang kekasih menyeruak lihai ke dalam mulutnya, berkenalan dengan atap mulut dan gigi dan setiap lekukan di sana.

Saliva dibiarkan mengalir, bercampur dengan darah. Dan Hinata mendadak tak peduli lagi dengan darah, karena dia sibuk mengejar lidah Bima, sibuk berdansa dengannya di dalam mulut, dan ketika Bima menghisap lidahnya—

Hinata menggenggam tangan Bima, meliukkan tubuh, dan mengeluarkan suara termanis yang pernah Bima dengar.

"Hinata," Bima terus mengecupi bibir ranum Hinata setelah itu, tak mempedulikan wajah keduanya yang penuh darah. "Hinata, Hinata, _Hinata_ —"

"Bima." Hinata memegangi wajah Bima, memutus jalinan bibir mereka, dan memberanikan diri memajukan wajah. "Kau hebat. Kau sangat kuat." Kemudian, lidahnya terjulur, dan dia menjilat, pelan dan lambat dan hangat, membersihkan darah pada pipi Bima dengan deru napas hangat dan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil.

"Hinata." Erangan Bima lebih pelan dari Hinata. Samar dan nyaris tak kentara. "Hinata bodoh."

"Bima. _Kangmas Bima_ ," Hinata mempertemukan lidah mereka lagi dengan penuh hasrat. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih. _Terima kasih banyak, Kangmas_ —"

Sang suami mengerang senang. Bima menunduk, balas menjilat, menyapu habis darah pada leher Hinata. Sensasi basah itu segera terganti oleh tajamnya gigi geligi yang terbenam di sana, dengan begitu menyakitkan sekaligus melambungkan. Hinata mengeluarkan suara panjang yang patah-patah saat mulut itu bekerja untuk menghisap bekas gigitan yang ada dengan lapar dan rakus.

Keduanya baru berpisah, terengah-engah dan kehabisan udara, saat darah Futakuchi berhenti memancar, dan tubuh adik dari Oikawa itu telah berubah kaku.

Bima meraup genangan darah di atas dada Futakuchi, menjatuhkannya di atas kepala Hinata, menodai senja dengan merah.

"Dengan ini, kutukanmu berakhir," Bima menyatakan dengan seringai lelah, dan Hinata mengangguk yakin.

Hari itu, mereka tak bisa menemukan Oikawa, tetapi Bima berhasil mengalahkannya pada hari kedelapan belas, di mana satu-satunya prajurit Kurawa yang tersisa adalah Oikawa dan Bima dapat meremukkan pahanya.

Perang Baratayuda diakhiri oleh Bima. Ksatria yang bertahan dari pihak Pandawa hanya sejumlah tujuh—lima dari Pandawa sendiri, bersama dua orang sesepuh lain.

Namun, itu lebih dari cukup. Yang terpenting adalah Hinata dan kelima suaminya selamat, dan kejahatan berhasil ditumpas dari muka bumi.

XOXO

Seluruh dataran Kurusetra menjadi teritori kerajaan mereka, sebagai pihak pemenang yang berhak mengklaim sisa hasil perang yang masih ada.

Yudistira, tentu saja, diangkat menjadi raja. Dan upacara pemberkatan mahkota raja kepadanya menjadikan Hinata secara resmi sebagai permaisurinya. Seorang ratu. Kegugupan mengisi benaknya saat dia memikirkan segala macam tanggung jawab yang harus seorang ratu tanggung. Meski demikian, Hinata tak bisa menyangkal kebahagiaan yang menggedor-gedor batin.

Karena seberapa tak percaya sekaligus leganya Hinata, pihak mereka menang atas Kurawa si seratus bersaudara. Setelah berhari-hari Hinata terkurung di dalam istana, berdoa dan berdoa mengharap keselamatan semua orang, mereka akhirnya menang.

Mereka berhasil.

Kepasrahannya saat perang sempat membuat Hinata pesimis. Perang bisa merenggut nyawamu bagaimanapun caranya, tak peduli jika kau adalah ksatria sekuat Pandawa. Maka, Hinata mafhum. Dia rela jika suaminya tak kembali kepadanya. Dia berserah diri.

Agaknya, dia tak perlu sekhawatir itu. Hinata menyaksikan bagaimana mereka bertarung. Betapa gagahnya kelima saudara yang biasanya ribut sendiri itu di atas medan perang. Betapa mereka berjuang begitu keras demi negara dan saudara mereka, dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan sifat ksatria mereka.

Pada akhirnya, mereka selamat. Segalanya baik-baik saja.

Hinata tak henti mengecupi suaminya satu per satu saat mereka kembali, menumpahkan air mata, mengatakan betapa khawatirnya Hinata selama ini.

Dan sekarang, setelah semuanya kembali stabil, yang Hinata rasakan adalah kebanggaan mendalam setiap kali dia memandangi suaminya. Yudistira yang elegan di atas singgasana, Bima yang perkasa, Arjuna yang gagah, Nakula yang tampan, dan Sadewa yang cerdik.

Muncul sebuah dorongan, ketukan kecil di dalam sanubari. Hinata mendadak ingin melakukan sesuatu, kali ini. Sesuatu yang aktual untuk menghadiahi kehebatan kelima suaminya.

Sebuah rencana berdasar kenekatan menemukan dirinya pada permukaan benak Hinata, dan determinasi mengangkatnya dari sana.

Hinata akan benar-benar melakukannya. Dia akan membalas semua yang pernah kelima Kageyama lakukan—dia akan menghadiahi mereka, menunjukkan betapa bangganya dia terhadap setiap dari mereka.

Maka malam itu, di kamarnya yang hanya berpenerangan lilin-lilin kecil, Hinata duduk bersimpuh pada matras besar dan empuk di atas lantai, bergetar gugup sekaligus antusias di hadapan tatapan menyelidik suami-suaminya.

Kelima ksatria itu diundangnya datang ke kamarnya pada suatu malam, dan kini mereka tengah berdiri berdampingan di depan tempat tidur Hinata, terpaut dua meter dari sang istri.

Menatap setiap dari mereka membuat Hinata hampir berjalan mundur dan membatalkan segalanya. Rencana ini terlalu memalukan. Memangnya ada jaminan bahwa mereka bersedia melakukannya? Memangnya Hinata mampu—

"Oi, Hinata." Suara ketus Bima menarik Hinata kembali pada kenyataan. "Kau kenapa? Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja."

Wajar jika mereka mulai tak sabar. Sudah ada kira-kira lima belas menit mereka berdiam-diaman di sana, dan Hinata bahkan belum dapat menyampaikan niatnya.

Haruskah dia… mengatakannya sekarang?

"Aku…" Hinata menelan ludah, merasakan wajahnya membara. Bagian terkuat dari batinnya menolak gentar, terus mendorong, _kau bisa, Shouyou, demi suamimu._

Takut-takut, dia memindahkan pandangannya ke atas, bertemu dengan mata setiap dari suaminya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang di dalam rongganya. Mendadak kepala Hinata terasa pening.

 _Lakukan, Shouyou_ , benaknya kembali berseru.

Tangan Hinata berubah ke dalam kepalan, lalu dia memaksakan diri untuk membuka mulutnya. Suaranya baru menyusul beberapa detik kemudian. "K-Kalian… sangat hebat saat perang kemarin."

Pandawa semakin dibuat bingung akan maksud istrinya. Sebelum salah satu kembali bertanya, Hinata melanjutkan, "Aku—" Dia menarik napas cepat. "Aku ingin… memberi kalian hadiah."

"Hadiah?" Arjuna menaikkan sebelah alis.

Hinata mengangguk afirmatif. Bibirnya kembali bergetar, terguncang karena betapa besar rasa malu yang dipendamnya.

Namun mendadak, sekelebat ingatan bertebaran di depan kedua matanya. Saat pertamanya bertemu Pandawa. Arjuna di sayembara memanah. Pandawa yang memperebutkan Hinata. Pernikahan. Hari-hari penuh afeksi dan kasih sayang.

Hinata seperti sedang dihantam oleh gaya tak kasat mata, dan mendadak segalanya tertimpa di atas kedua pundaknya—fakta mengenai betapa Hinata mencintai kelima orang bodoh ini, hingga pandangan untuk berpisah dengan mereka tak pernah lagi terlintas.

Cinta.

Satu kata remeh, dan itu cukup untuk membuang segala keraguan Hinata.

Benar, Hinata mencintai Pandawa. Dan dia akan memberikan segalanya bagi kelima Kageyama, bila itu bisa membahagiakan mereka. Kasihnya, senyumnya, tangisnya, jiwa dan raganya—

"Malam ini—"

 _Segalanya._

"Malam ini, kalian bisa melakukannya denganku."

Kelima suaminya mematung. Pupil biru membesar, rahang mengendur, dan napas tercekat. Mereka terlihat tampan seperti itu. Hinata menyukai wajah kaget mereka, dan dia ingin semakin membuat mereka terkejut.

"Hinata—" Nakula berbisik. "Kau serius—"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kelima dari kalian _sekaligus_."

Atmosfer berubah berat. Bima menghembuskan napas dengan gemetar. "Kau—kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Hinata?"

Tentu saja dia sadar. Hinata telah diam-diam menginginkan ini, memikirkan bagaimana rasanya bila dia dikelilingi kelima dari mereka sekaligus, diraba dan ditarik dan dimakan seperti daging empuk segar.

Perasaan halus tentatif dalam relung Hinata berubah menjadi agresi panas. Hinata terengah, membiarkan fabrik merosot jatuh dari satu bahunya, dan jari jemari menari-nari di atas tubuhnya sendiri—menggoda.

" _Kangmas_ —" Panggilan itu membuat kelimanya melompat kecil. Hinata meraba bibirnya sendiri dengan sensual. "Aku menginginkan kalian."

Hening sejenak, saat kelima dari mereka saling bertukar pandang.

Lalu secepat kilat, kelimanya berlomba-lomba mendekati Hinata, melemparkan diri di atas kasur dan merangkak mendekati sang ratu.

Dalam sekejap, tangan-tangan jatuh di atas tubuh Hinata, bergerilya nakal menyentuh titik-titik sensitif. Garmen panjang yang dipakainya dipaksa turun, menampakkan dada telanjang dengan kulit halus terawat.

Bersama, kelima pria itu melakukan sebuah tarian memabukkan dengan Hinata. Memandu kenikmatan dunia. Menyesap nektar manis. Merajut cinta. Dan Hinata hanya bisa meliuk dan melenguh, menerima hal kotor apapun yang suaminya lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata tak yakin siapa yang menghadiahi dan dihadiahi di sini, karena dia merasa luar biasa _nikmat_.

Beberapa jam kemudian, yang terasa seperti satu kejapan mata, Hinata berbaring terlentang dengan lemas. Seluruh energinya seperti habis tak bersisa. Dadanya naik turun cepat, menstabilkan kembali regulasi udara. Kepalanya masih berputar-putar, meski dia rasa ini bukan pusing yang buruk.

 _Lelah…_

Hinata melemparkan satu lengan di atas matanya, menghembuskan napas panjang yang sarat akan kepuasan. Dia akan berlama-lama berendam di air hangat setelah ini, lalu tidur pulas. Dan, jika memungkinkan, dia ingin kelima suaminya menemani.

"Hinata bodoh. Kau tak apa-apa?"

Hinata menyingkirkan lengannya dari wajah, hampir tersedak kaget menyaksikan kelima Kageyama telah mengelilinginya. Yang membuat Hinata terhantam haru dan bahagia adalah raut cemas yang khas pada wajah mereka. Mendadak dia ingin memeluk mereka satu demi satu.

"Aku baik-baik saja—sudah kubilang, kan?" Tubuh Hinata merileks, dan sebuah senyuman menemukan jalan pada wajahnya.

"Harusnya kau tak memaksakan diri, dasar bodoh," celetuk entah Nakula atau Sadewa. Kadang Hinata sulit membedakan suara keduanya.

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin menghadiahi—tidak. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada kalian kalau aku," Sebuah tarikan napas, "mencintai kalian. Sangat. Dan aku bangga kepada setiap dari kalian."

Perkataan Hinata memukul benak mereka, telak. Kerutan yang selalu setia hadir mengendur, beringsut mundur perlahan-lahan. Dan bola biru indah mereka bergetar, berkilat-kilat oleh suatu perasaan.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka mulut. Maka Hinata memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Hei—dekatkan diri kalian kepadaku secara bergantian. Aku ingin mencium kalian." Hinata tertawa lembut.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi selembek ini?" Bima memutar mata, tapi ada senada kasih di dalam kalimatnya.

"Diam, bodoh. Aku tahu kau juga ingin kucium." Hinata menjulurkan lidah padanya, lalu menoleh pada putra bungsu Pandawa. "Sadewa?"

Sadewa mengencangkan otot wajahnya dengan gugup, lalu beringsut maju hingga Hinata dapat meraih kedua pipinya. Tatapan Hinata padanya begitu hangat.

"Kau yang banyak membantu Yudistira mengumpulkan informasi, ya?"

Sadewa mengangguk. "Kakanda terlalu banyak memerintah."

Mengabaikan delikan Yudistira, Hinata mendengus senang. "Aku yakin bekerja di bawah Yudistira _tidak menyenangkan_ , tapi… Tanpa bantuanmu, aku yakin Yudistira akan pingsan kelelahan sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya kau yang otaknya bisa menyaingi Yudistira. Terima kasih, Sadewa."

Hinata mengecup dahinya, lembut. Lalu dia memanggil Nakula, dan ganti memegangi wajahnya sebagaimana yang dia lakukan kepada Sadewa.

"Nakula—selama ini, aku pikir kau adalah bocah idiot yang tak bisa mencuci bajunya sendiri." Nakula terlihat hendak memprotes, dan Hinata buru-buru menutup mulutnya. "Tapi, setelah aku melihatmu di medan perang, aku kagum. Kau menebas musuh demi musuh dengan begitu berani, mengangkat pedangmu dengan keren, dan—dan aku kembali jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Satu kecupan lagi di dahi. Nakula terlihat seperti akan pingsan, dan Hinata membiarkannya menyingkir ke samping.

Hinata berganti kepada Arjuna setelahnya.

"Hei. Apa kau masih kecewa pernikahan kita dibatalkan, dan aku harus dibagi dengan keempat saudaramu yang lain?"

Arjuna melipat dahi. "Tentu saja. Seharusnya kau jadi milikku seorang."

Kali ini, giliran keempat Kageyama lain yang mendelik angker. Tangan Hinata menepuk-nepuk kepalanya penuh penenangan. "Yah—tapi segalanya baik-baik saja, kan? Dan… bukankah lebih bagus begini? Kita bisa saling mencintai. Saling berbagi."

Kepala Arjuna tertunduk berat. Hinata mengulum senyuman. "Kau tahu, Arjuna. Dari kelima Pandawa, kaulah yang pertama kali dan paling sering kudengar. Ada banyak sekali rumor beredaran tentangmu. Kata mereka, kau adalah ksatria hebat. Dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana rupamu, selalu ingin bertemu denganmu. Ah—" Hinata buru-buru meringis apologetik. "Jangan diambil hati. Ini kisahku dulu. Sekarang, aku mencintai setiap dari kalian, kok."

Membelai pipi Arjuna, dia melanjutkan, "Ketika aku diboyong menuju istana kalian, aku luar biasa senang. Aku akan menikah dengan orang yang tepat—seorang ksatria. Lalu, satu hari tinggal bersamamu, aku mengira semua cerita mengenai dirimu yang seorang ksatria itu hanya kebohongan belaka saking bodohnya tingkahmu, tapi—"

Arjuna mengeluarkan napas yang menerpa kulit wajah Hinata. Meski dia berusaha tetap kuat, kedua matanya bergetar dan berkilat penuh emosi.

"—Kau selalu mengedepankan kepentingan orang lain. Ingat kejadian… memalukan itu? Waktu kau harus mengambil panahmu di kamar Yudistira demi menolong seorang brahmana, sementara aku dan Yudistira sedang bermesraan? Kau tetap mengambil panahmu dan menolong orang itu, dan rela menjalani masa pengasingan. Saat itulah aku segera tahu, bahwa tak ada orang manapun yang berbohong. Tak ada yang perlu diragukan. Kau memang ksatria, dan jika orang-orang tak berpikir demikian, kau tetaplah seorang ksatria di hatiku."

Dahi Arjuna dikecupnya penuh cinta. Kemudian, giliran Bima.

"Suamiku yang satu ini sepertinya paling sering menjitak kepalaku," Hinata bersungut-sungut. "Tapi, yah! Memang begitu sifatmu. Lugu dan kasar dan keras. Terus terang. Seperti kata Nakula, otakmu seolah ada di lutut—iya, iya, aku tahu! Ampuni aku dan biarkan aku melanjutkan perkataanku!"

Saat Bima menjatuhkan kembali tangannya, kedua bahu Hinata kembali menurun.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, tahu. Aku baru akan mengatakan kalau kau ini keren sekali kemarin. Meski kau sama bodohnya dengan saudara-saudaramu, tapi di atas medan perang—kau berubah. Kau menjadi gagak yang tak lagi terkekang. Kau begitu gagah, Bima."

"Ap—itu—gagah—aku tidak—argh! H-Hinata bodoh!"

Mendadak Bima tergagap. Hinata tertawa.

"Bima, apa aku sudah menyampaikan terima kasihku dengan benar?" Hinata memainkan poni Bima. "Kau dan kekuatanmu menyelamatkanku dari kutukan. Menyelamatkan kami. Kaulah yang mengalahkan Futakuchi dan Oikawa dan—begitu banyak orang jahat. Karena itu… terima kasih."

Bibir Hinata mendarat seringan kapas di atas dahi Bima. Lalu, dia menyuruh sosok terakhir mendekat. Sang pemimpin. Sang raja—Yudistira.

Hinata mengetuk kepala Yudistira pelan, lalu tergelak. "Aku selalu tidak mengerti apa yang selalu kau pikirkan di dalam kepala ini."

"Tentu saja. Kau terlalu bodoh," tukas Yudistira. Kurang ajar. Hinata mencubit pipinya.

"Kadang, aku sering lelah sendiri hanya dengan menyaksikanmu berkutat dengan pekerjaan kerajaan yang menumpuk. Kau harus belajar untuk memahami tubuhmu, dan kau jelas harus mau lebih banyak beristirahat."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, lalu menghela napas. "Tapi… Tanpa kerja kerasmu, kita tak akan sampai di sini sekarang. Kau adalah raja. Kaulah yang mengendalikan semuanya di atas tanganmu. Kau yang mencegah semuanya agar tak terpencar dan terpisah. Kau berusaha sangat keras untuk mempertahankan kerajaan ini, melindungi sosok-sosok yang kau sayangi." Hinata mengulum sebuah senyuman. "Berkat strategi mengerikanmu itu, kita bisa menang kemarin. Dan aku sangat bangga untuk itu, Yudistira. Kau adalah raja terbaik yang pernah kukenal. Aku menyayangimu."

Sebuah kecupan basah yang mendarat di atas dahi Yudistira menjadi penutup kegiatan mereka malam itu.

Setelah semuanya berakhir, Hinata berbaring di atas matras itu, tubuh hangat dan bersih setelah mandi, dengan kelima Kageyama yang tidur di sekelilingnya.

Melihat pemandangan familier yang hangat ini, di mana para Kageyama berebut berdekat-dekatan dengan Hinata, membuat segalanya terasa… mengharukan dan melegakan di saat yang bersamaan.

Menyaksikan sosok mereka dan mendengar suaranya—semua menjadi bukti bahwa mereka masih bertahan hidup.

Ini bagus. Sangat bagus. Tak ada akhir yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ini.

Sepatah kata syukur menggema dalam benak Hinata sebelum dia tersenyum, merasakan kelopak matanya menurun karena kantuk.

XOXO

Hidup Hinata berakhir di alam terbuka.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Pandawa pergi dari Indraprastha untuk melakukan sebuah perjalanan suci mengelilingi Bharatawarsha, tentu saja bersama Hinata. Mereka baru saja melewati gurun yang berbentang di sebelah utara Bharatawarsha, bergerak menuju tujuan akhir mereka ke Pegunungan Himalaya ketika Hinata dan satu per satu Pandawa berguguran.

Segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Hinata mendadak tak bisa merasakan apapun, tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan dia terbaring di atas tanah. Sekarat.

Yudistira mafhum akan apa yang terjadi. Dengan tenang, dia berjongkok di sebelah Hinata, memegangi tangannya lembut, dan membimbing Hinata—

Menuju alam selanjutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Kakanda?" tanya Nakula. Yudistira memandangi Hinata cukup lama.

"Sudah saatnya dia mati," gumamnya. "Ini adalah takdirnya. Dia seharusnya memang mati di tempat ini."

Keempat saudaranya terkesiap.

"Kakanda—jangan bilang kau sudah tahu tentang ini?" Bima mendesak kakaknya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami!?"

Yudistira bergeming. Dia tak bisa memberitahu mereka. Tentu dia tak bisa memberitahu mereka, karena tak lama setelah ini, mereka akan mati satu per satu, dan hanya Yudistira yang tersisa.

Setiap kematian pasti membawa sebuah dosa. Yudistira tahu betul dosa yang dibawa setiap saudara dan istrinya. Sadewa akan mati membawa dosa menyombongkan kepintaran. Nakula mati dengan dosa menyombongkan ketampanan. Dosa Arjuna adalah kesombongan pula, karena dia berhasil mengalahkan banyak musuh dalam satu hari sebelum matahari terbit. Dan Bima, dosanya adalah kerakusan dan kekasaran, serta kesombongannya akan kekuatannya.

Sementara itu, Hinata, yang kini sedang terkulai lemas dan sebentar lagi menuju ajalnya, akan membawa dosa ketidakadilan—karena di balik semua keyakinan yang ditanamkan dalam kepalanya, alam bawah sadarnya lebih mencintai Yudistira dibandingkan semua orang.

"Hinata," bisik Yudistira. Tak ada yang menyebutkan keras-keras bahwa suara rendahnya bahkan bergetar. Tak ada yang tak sedih ketika orang terkasih mereka pergi. "Pergilah. Pergilah dengan damai. Aku dan semuanya akan mendoakan ruhmu di sana." Yudistira menggenggam erat jemari Hinata yang mendingin. "Ketahuilah, aku—kami akan senantiasa terus mencintaimu, Hinata bodoh. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kami akan baik-baik saja. Dan—" Jeda sejenak. "Kau tidak akan terlalu lama sendiri di sana," janjinya, melirik keempat saudaranya yang lain.

Bola mata cokelat memudar. Semuanya membisu dalam kesedihan. Yudistira menutup kedua mata indah itu, lalu dengan khusyuk memanjatkan doa untuk Hinata.

Yudistira—dia bersyukur telah bertemu Hinata.

Tubuh yang membujur kaku itu dipandanginya lamat-lamat untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Rasa bangga dan kasihnya terhadap sosok ini tak bisa dia nilai. Hinata adalah sosok yang tak tergantikan dalam hidupnya.

Ah. Dia akan benar-benar merindukan sentuhan hangat Hinata, mulai sekarang. Saudaranya pun akan hilang satu demi satu setelah ini. Yudistira akan sendirian.

Tapi dia meyakini, ujian ini ada karena dia bisa melewatinya, dan karena ada sesuatu yang baik menunggunya setelah semuanya berlalu.

Yudistira mengusap pipi pucat Hinata, merenung, lantas—

Lantas, kedua bahu mungil di hadapannya bergetar. Getaran itu merambat seperti gempa bumi menuju dada, perut, dan bagian tubuh lainnya, hingga kemudian—

"Pfft. Ha—Ahaha—HAHAHAHAHA!"

Yudistira memandangi mayat itu dengan bingung, lalu—

" _CUT_!" Suara sang sutradara menggelegar akan amarah seperti halilintar. Sawamura Daichi, pria itu, melangkah cepat menuju tempat di mana Hinata berbaring, masih cekikikan, dan—

"Ow!" Sepasang tangan mengusap-usap surai oranye, di mana sebuah gulungan skrip drama baru saja dipukulkan ke kepalanya. "Ow… Sakit, Daichi-san!"

"Kau pikir sudah berapa kali kita _re-take_ karena ulahmu?" Sawamura bersedekap mengerikan. Bukannya kapok, Hinata justru tertawa semakin kencang.

"Ha-Habisnya, muka Kageyama lucu sekali—pfft." Hinata berguling-guling di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya. "D-Dia—ahahaha! Muka sedihnya seperti orang kebelet—HAHAHAH. Ah, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa—"

Di sampingnya, Kageyama menguarkan aura gelap. Yang terkena imbas dari tingkah Hinata tak hanya Sawamura, tapi juga Kageyama. Dari semua orang, dia termasuk yang paling lelah karena harus memainkan lima peran sekaligus—dan di _scene_ ini, dia baru memainkan peran Yudistira seorang, belum dengan keempat saudaranya yang lain. Bagus sekali. Hinata membuat pekerjaannya demikian sulit.

"Daichi-san." Kageyama menampakkan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya pada Hinata. "Kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk menghajar bocah ini, aku siap melakukannya."

"Ah—Ahahah—muka sembelit—pffffft—ADUH!"

Tangan maskulin mendarat di puncak kepala Hinata, menjitak dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk rumah malam ini," Kageyama menyatakan dengan final, sebelum dia melenggang pergi untuk membetulkan dandanannya yang luntur setelah berkali-kali _re-take_.

"Eh? Eeeeh?" Hinata sontak menghentikan tawanya. "Kageyama, jangan marah!"

"Yaaah, dia marah," Nishinoya pura-pura mengerang kecewa. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Kalau dia minta putus denganmu besok, aku tidak mau tahu lho, Hinata," Sugawara mengedikkan bahu, pura-pura inosen meski dia serba tahu.

Dan sepertinya dia berhasil, dalam perannya sebagai mak comblang—ya, dia alasan Kageyama dan Hinata bisa berpacaran—karena Hinata segera lari secepat atlet profesional, meneriakkan, "Kageyamaaa! Kembalilah! Aku masih mencintaimu!" Dan samar-samar, terdengar respon, "Jangan membuatku malu, Hinata bodoh!"

"Astaga," Ennoshita sang produser menepuk dahi dengan lelah. "Menyewa dua artis terkenal rupanya memang membawa berbagai konsekuensi."

"Biar aku yang menangani mereka." Sawamura mendesah lelah, lalu menepukkan tangan. "Cepat bersiap lagi! _Scene_ terakhir!"

Kageyama dan Hinata masih sibuk bergulat, dengan Hinata yang mencoba menciumi wajah Kageyama dalam usaha meminta maaf dan Kageyama yang mendorong-dorong jijik. Butuh tenaga sekitar empat orang untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Kageyama," panggil Hinata ketika mereka berjalan menuju tempat adegan diambil.

"Hm?" Kageyama membalas malas, terlalu letih untuk keidiotan Hinata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Hinata mengedipkan matanya. "Cuma berpikir, kamu terlihat tampan memakai kostum itu, Kangmas."

Dan Hinata berlari meninggalkan Kageyama yang melongo, kata 'kangmas' memantul-mantul dalam rongga kepala.

XOXO

 _Dialah Drupadi._

 _Sosok yang setia. Sosok yang penyabar. Dan, sosok yang menggerakkan dunia, mengubah kehidupan menjadi lebih baik._

 _Inilah akhir kisah Drupadi. Akhir dari perjalanan panjang nan meletihkan. Sebuah akhir yang bahagia, dengan kejahatan yang berakhir ditumpas habis._

 _Dan, tirai-tirai pun akan segera ditutup._

…

 _Apa?_

 _Oh._

 _Kalian juga menginginkan kisah nyata seputar kehidupan Kageyama dan Hinata sebagai aktor?_

 _Yah—_

 _Barangkali aku tak akan menutup rapat tirai-tirai ini, sehingga aku bisa membukanya lagi kapan-kapan, untuk menceritakan kepada kalian kisah Kageyama dan Hinata yang lain._

 _Aku tak keberatan._

 _Bukankah keduanya begitu menarik untuk dikisahkan?_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Catatan 1:**

 **1\. Baju yang Hinata (Drupadi) dan Pandawa kenakan persis seperti kostum pada wayang mereka.**

 **2\. Referensi istilah dalam busana wayang: (** **)**

 **3\. Drupadi pada cerita asli seharusnya jatuh cinta kepada Arjuna, tapi dalam cerita ini dia jatuh cinta pada Yudistira.**

 **4\. Dalam Mahabharata versi India, Drupadi benar-benar ingin memulai perang dengan Kurawa atas keinginannya sendiri, sementara dalam cerita ini Hinata didorong oleh keterpaksaan demi menyesuaikan dengan karakter asli Hinata.**

 **5\. Setiap alur di dalam cerita ini merupakan hasil modifikasi dari kisah Mahabharata asli, sehingga memungkinkan terdapat perbedaan yang jauh dengan cerita yang ada.**

 **6\. Penulis entah bagaimana jatuh cinta kepada Yudistira saat menulis karya ini, sehingga dia mengganti** _ **spotlight**_ **yang seharusnya adalah Arjuna menjadi Yudistira. (Tidak ada penyesalan www.)**

* * *

 **Catatan 2:**

 **Jadi, hai?**

 **Saya memang membuka commission kecil-kecilan mulai tahun lalu, ahaha.**

 **Seperti yang saya katakan, ini adalah hasil kerja komisi saya yang pertama. Saya masih tergolong amatir. Maka dari itu, saya mohon maaf atas banyak kekurangan di dalam fanfik ini, baik itu typo atau hal-hal ganjil lain.**

 **Ide seluruhnya berasal dari Nissa. Sekali lagi, beribu terima kasih untuk dia karena saya mendapat pengalaman comission, serta pengalaman menulis fik menarik seperti ini. Saya sangat menikmati menulis fik ini. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah bisa menebak betapa saya sangat terikat pada Yudistira… Ahaha. Dia memang dapat lebih banyak scene dari lainnya. Maafkan daku.**

 **Informasi untuk kegiatan menulis saya ke depan… Yah, saya terpaksa HIATUS dulu dalam menulis, terutama di sini, kecuali untuk menulis: a) Commission b) Dedikasi fic untuk my dearest (biasanya ini juga cukup lama)**

 **Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas hal ini. Waktu di dunia nyata semakin berkurang, semakin berharga, dan saya bakal menyesal jika tidak menggunakannya. Saya ingin menata kehidupan saya di dunia nyata. Fokus. Jadilah saya memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar. Saya baru benar-benar kembali setelah…empat bulan, mungkin.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan. Sampai jumpa lagi!**


End file.
